A Spark of Something New
by Hitotsune-Kozo
Summary: Electronique has broken out of jail and is plotting revenge on Team Go. She goes to hide out in Middleton to evade her enemies, only to run into teen hero Kim Possible. Electronique is evil, angry, and has mastery over electricity. Kim is good, honest, and a well-trained fighter thanks to Shego. How will this encounter turn out? Rated M for content.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** As always, Kim Possible and all associated characters are the property of Disney. It's sad but true. 'The A-Team' movie that stars Liam Neeson as John "Hannibal" Smith isn't mine, either.

**A/N:** This story was actually inspired by the still in-progress fic, **A Shocking Truth**, by Magic Basher54986. I did a search for Kim Possible/Electronique fanfics, and Magic - who also goes by Talon - has the only one. Well, now, there's a second one. Check his story out. You might be 'shocked' by it.

**A/N 2:** And to the 'guest' who reads my KiGo fics and keeps making reviews along the lines of "stop with the kigo already:"

If you don't like it, don't read it. Nobody is making you read it. I remove your reviews, anyway, so you're wasting your time.

**Kim Possible**

**A Spark of Something New**

**Chapter 1 - First Encounter**

_Electronique's Lair, Go City_

"Well, at least they didn't find this place," Electronique said as she surveyed her lair. Or one of them, actually; she'd had a few scattered throughout Go City before Team Go had captured her. _And if hadn't been for Shego_, she thought angrily, _they _wouldn't_ have caught me._ Breaking out of prison had actually been pretty easy; the warden of the Go City Maximum Security Prison Complex (_Stupid and redundant name._) had a policy of a 'movie night' once a week, and the move that had been shown before she'd broken out had been 'The A-Team' starring Liam Neeson. Hannibal's method of escaping the prison had inspired her, so she used her powers to fake a heart attack-induced death, then fried the cremation machine and slipped out the crematorium's outside door. When she went to the last lair she'd had, she found that it had been destroyed. When she checked two other lairs she found the same result, though the third one had been converted into an underground dance club. So now she was in the last lair she had in Go City. And she _knew_ that the police - and more than likely Team Go - would be looking for her. After all, she was a 'dangerous escaped convict.'

"Perhaps it's time to relocate," she mused to herself. "But where? It'll have to be someplace where I can plot my revenge on Team Go - and especially _Shego_ - in peace." She walked through her lair, stripping out of the unflattering orange prison uniform and grabbing one of her costumes. Slipping into it, she walked into her computer room and turned everything on. Using a bouncing relay system, she accessed the internet for recent news articles. A lot them seemed to deal some dumb red-headed teenage girl going around and saving the world. More of the articles dealt with some blue scientist villain named Doctor Drakken and . . . Electronique's jaw dropped.

"_Shego_?!" she yelled, stunned. "_Shego_ is a _villain_?! What the fuck?" She slammed her hand down on the console, sending sparks flying. "The fucking bitch puts me in _prison_, and now _she's_ the one committing crimes?!" She screamed and raged some more, before calming down. "Well, no matter. I'll still get my revenge on her. And," she added with a sly, cruel grin, "I think I know where I'm going to have my new lair."

_Drakken's Lair_

"Give it up, Kim Possible!" Drakken said, cackling manically. "You can't win!"

"Dude!" Ron said, looking at him. "We win every time!"

"You won't this time!"

"Is he for real?" Kim asked, looking at Shego as the two paused in their own battle.

"He likes to think he is," she told the teen hero, before throwing a blast of plasma at her. Kim had seen that coming and was already ducking under it to run at the older woman. Shego backflipped out of the way of the red-head's punch and launched a kick at her as she landed. Kim leaped over the kick into one of her own, forcing the green-tinted woman to dodge out of the way. The exchange went back and forth like that until they heard Drakken scream, "No!" and the self-destruct on the blue scientist's latest evil laser beam weapon began counting down. Kim was knocked back by a burst of plasma, and Shego followed Drakken down to where he kept the hovercraft. Ron helped Kim up and the two of them ran from the lair before the weapon exploded, bringing down the lair.

"Sorry, KP," the blond boy said.

"No big, Ron," she replied.

"They got away again."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh," Rufus agreed, poking his head out of Ron's pocket.

"Yeah, but that's okay. It'll take Drakken at least a couple of months to find a new lair and get another plot going."

"So . . . Bueno Nacho?"

"Not today, Ron. I need to get home after we get back from this mission."

_Possible Residence, Middleton_

"Mom, Dad, I'm back!" Kim called out as she walked into the kitchen.

"Heey there, Kimmie-cub!" her dad said, poking his head into the room. "Glad your back. I've got to run down to the space center. They got some kind of problem with a secret project or something. Your mom's still at the hospital, and your brothers are at a friend's house. I think they're staying the night or something."

"It's cool, Dad," she replied, smiling. "I'll keep an eye on things here until you or mom comes back.

"Gotta go now," James said, hurrying out the door. Shaking her head at her father's personality, Kim arched her back, stretching it and feeling her spine pop. Shego had _really_ put her through the wringer this time. That plasma blast she'd gotten hit with had been more kinetic than heat, so she would have only a bruise this time instead of a bruise _and_ a burn. When she got to her room, she stripped out of her mission clothes, grabbed some normal ones, and went to take a shower. The hot water helped to relax her muscles and ease the tension in them. Once she had dried off, she slipped into a pair of blue jeans and a green tank top, then went to her room and got on her computer. Since it was summer, she didn't have any homework to worry about. She was suscribed to the online editions of a few newspapers, and she had an email alert about a new article in one of them. Clicking the link for the article, she read the headline:

_**NOTORIOUS SUPERVILLAIN ELECTRONIQUE ESCAPES**_

"Well," Kim said, "I wonder who 'Electronique' is?" She pulled out her kimmunicator. "Hey, Wade, I need something."

_"Sure thing, Kim,"_ the boy hacker replied. _"What is it? Something to do with Drakken and Shego?"_

"No, not this time. I need to know who Electronique is. She's just escaped from a prison in Go City."

_"Go City? Hold on one second. Yeah, here it is. She escaped from the Go City Maximum Security Prison Complex yesterday. It says here that she faked her death and escaped through the prison's crematorium."_

"Didn't that happen in a movie?"

_"The A-Team, starring Liam Neeson. Pretty good."_

"Aren't you a little young to be watching that movie?"

_"I'm supposed to be. Anyway, Electronique was sent to prison by Team Go about five years ago. This was back when Shego was on the team. Shortly after that, Shego quit the team."_

"You think something happened then to make Shego quit and become a villain?"

_"That sounds like a pretty good- Hold on, Kim. The site just got a hit. Someone just broke into the electronics store at the Middleton Mall."_

"Could it be Electronique? Although I don't know why, since Go City is supposed to be her territory."

_"Considering that the police and Team Go are looking for her, she might have decided to relocate for a while until they stop searching for her."_

"Alright, I'll be on my way."

_"Want me to call Ron?"_

"No, don't bother him."

_"Kim . . . Electronique isn't like the normal villains you've faced before."_

"I can stand toe-to-toe with Shego. Nobody else is in her league."

_"Electronique fought Shego to a standstill five years ago. She's got power over electricity, and an electronics whiz."_

"Like you?"

_"Well, no one's like me, but she can make anything a weapon, and make a weapon even better."_

"No big, Wade. I can take her."

_Middleton Mall_

Electronique was just putting the last thing she needed into the backpack she'd brought when she felt a change in the electrical currents in the air. Someone was here.

"You know, most people would just buy things," a young woman's voice said from behind her.

"Why should I buy anything when I can just take it?" she asked as stood up, then turned around.

"So you're Electronique, huh? You don't look like your prison photo."

"I'll admit that that isn't very flattering. So you must be the famous Kim Possible. I must say, you're younger than I expected. Now run along, kid, before you get hurt."

"You're the one who's going to get hurt if you don't put that stuff back."

"Oooh, feisty. I like that. Too bad I have to beat it out of you," Electronique replied, sending a blast of electricity at the red-head. To her surprise, the teen leaped out of the way, flipping in the air. When she landed, the gray-skinned woman raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Not bad, kid. Now run along before I get serious."

"You're not going anywhere except back to jail."

"No," she replied. Underneath her glasses, her eyes hardened. "I'm not going back until I have my revenge on Team Go. And if you get in my way, I'll bury you, too."

**E/N:** So Electronique has decided to hide out in Middleton, only to run into the town's resident hero. How will Shego react when she finds out the deadliest villain Team Go ever faced is out of prison? What's Electronique's plan to get revenge on Team Go? And what's going to happen between the electric villain and Kim Possible? Tune in for the answers in the next chapter, "Lightning Rod."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** As always, Kim Possible and all associated characters are the property of Disney. It's sad but true. 'The A-Team' movie that stars Liam Neeson as John "Hannibal" Smith isn't mine, either.

**A/N:** This story was actually inspired by the still in-progress fic, **A Shocking Truth**, by Magic Basher54986. I did a search for Kim Possible/Electronique fanfics, and Magic - who also goes by Talon - has the only one. Well, now, there's a second one. Check his story out. You might be 'shocked' by it.

**Kim Possible**

**A Spark of Something New**

**Chapter 2 - Lightning Rod**

_Middleton Mall_

"I'm not going to let you leave with that stuff, Electronique," Kim Possible said, getting into a fighting stance. The gray-skinned villain laughed.

"You seriously think I'm going to do some kind of kung fu martial arts shit with you?" she said. She found the idea hilarious. "You aren't too bright, are you?"

"You know, you really should-" Kim didn't get to finish as Electronique shot a bolt of electricity at her. Throwing herself to the side allowed her to avoid the blast but it also gave the villain a clear shot at the exit. Which she took advantage of, dashing for the door. She would have made it if Kim hadn't stuck out a leg and tripped her. Hitting the floor with an "Oompf!" of expelled air, she lost her grip on her ill-gotten gains. Screaming in rage, she snap-fired a bolt of electrical energy at the teen at close range. Without the distance she needed, Kim couldn't avoid it and screamed as the electricity slammed into her. The jolt overloaded her system and she collapsed, unconscious. Getting to her feet, Electronique picked up her bag and walked over to the teen hero.

"You are lucky I desire revenge on Team Go more than I want to punish to you," she told the sleeping girl. "Otherwise I'd finish you off right now." Then she walked away and headed back to her lair.

_Possible Residence, Middleton_

"Mom, I'm fine," Kim insisted as her mother continued to look her over. "It was just a five-thousand volt electrical jolt."

"You shouldn't have gone alone, Kimmie," Ann Possible said, stepping back finally. "Why didn't you take Ronald?"

"We'd just gotten back from a mission, Mom. I wasn't going to drag him into another one so soon."

"I'm sure he would have helped you if you'd asked him, honey."

"I know he would have. I just . . . I thought I could handle her alone. I mean, after all, Team Go put her away."

"Just because you can do _anything_, Kim, doesn't mean you should do _everything_. It's okay to have help."

"I'm going to bring him in next time, I promise," she said.

"Good. You do seem like you're okay, but you should go lay down for a bit anyway," her mom replied. Kim nodded and hugged her mom.

_Electronique's New Lair, Middleton_

"I'm surprised anyone left this place just laying around," Electronique said as she walked into her new Middleton lair. What surprised her was that it was already a lair; there was just no one around. There was a good bit of damage to the place, though it was mostly equipment damage. She set her bag of stolen electronics down on a still-intact table and decided to look around a bit more. She found a lot of broken electronics and equipment, knowing she could easily fix them. She found a prize when she opened a locker and found a helmet. The label on the shelf said ATTITUDINATOR. Picking it up, she examined the device immediately realized what it was meant to do.

"_This_ might come in handy," she mused. "_After_ I turn it from a piece of junk into an actual weapon, of course. With this Reverse Polarizer, I can turn Team Go evil. Then I could use them to terrorize the very city that they protected! Genius! Of course, that still leaves _Shego_ to deal with." A frown crossed her face. "If she's already evil, then this Reverse Polarizer would turn her good. Not much of a revenge there. If it weren't for her powers, she would be-" Her musing stopped as her mind locked on to that last statement. "If it weren't for her _powers_," she repeated. A large, evil grin spread across her face and she laughed (slightly) manically. "That's _it_! Her _powers_! If I can figure out a way to take _away_ her powers, then she would be nothing! Hehehehahahaha!" Rushing over to the shut down main computer, Electronique set the Attitudinator (aka Reverse Polarizer) down on a console and set to work restoring and improving it. She didn't need it to be a weapon, though it would be easy for her to turn it into one. No, she needed to restore it so she could use it to figure out the wavelength pattern of Shego's plasma powers, so she could then build a device that would _absorb_ that same wavelength - thereby removing the green woman's powers. Of course, she would need to get several scans of Shego while she was using her powers to get the data she needed for the computer to work with.

"Once I get this computer done," she muttered to herself, shoulder-deep in the mainframe's central hard drive tower, "I'll improve that Reverse Polarizer and use it on Team Go. Then use them to get me Shego. But how to get the data?" She stood up abruptly as an idea occured to her. _That fool that tried to stop me earlier_, she thought. _Kim Possible, she said her name was. _She_ fights Shego a lot. I can use _her_ to get me that data._

_Random Electronics Superstore, Middleton_

_I've been here for thirty minutes now_, Electronique thought. _So where is Kim Possible?_

And then the skylight broke.

"You again?" Kim said as she released her parachute's harness. _And right on cue_, she thought with a smirk.

"Good thing I didn't order a pizza," the gray-skinned villain said as she turned around, accompanied by the crackle of electricity from her hair. "It would have arrived before you did."

"Who is _that_, KP?" Ron asked as he actually touched down without losing his pants.

"It's Electronique, Ron. She used to be one of Team Go's enemies."

"So she has electrical powers?"

"Of course I do you idiot!" she screamed, shooting a blast of electricity at him. He yelped, and only avoided the blast when he slipped.

"I don't know what you're after here, but you're-" Kim started to say, but Electronique sent a burst of electrical energy at her. Kim leaped out of the way, and the gray-skinned woman pulled her arm from behind her back, revealing a gun of some kind. She aimed it at where the teen hero would land and fired it. A canister shot out and impacted on the floor right between Kim's feet as she landed. It exploded in a flash of light and burst of smoke, making Kim cough and stumble.

"Not much of a weapon is it?" Ron asked.

"I didn't say it was a weapon," Electronique said smugly. Unbeknownst to either Kim or Ron, the canister had contained a special electronic device that would only _gather_ information; specifically, the data she'd programmed it to seek. All it contained was a simple set of microscopic particle scanners, and a nanotech-based memory system. Two of them had been in the canister. She wouldn't know if they had worked until she came back to gather the data. Dropping the 'gun' - since it's purpose had been fulfilled, Electronique sent a blast of lightning into the fuse box she'd been standing near, taking out all of the lights and covering her escape.

_Electronique's Lair, Middleton_

Once back at her lair, the gray-skinned villain chuckled at her ingenuity. She wasn't certain how long it would take to gather the data she needed, but that time could be spent leaving a trail of red herrings to cover her real plan. _And so begins the first part of my plan for revenge on Team Go!_ she thought gleefully.

_Drakken's Lair_

Shego was sitting in a rather overstuffed chair, flipping through tv channels while listening to Drakken rant about his latest plan. She wasn't really paying attention to either the tv _or_ Drakken; she thought he was talking about making something that would turn video games into mind control tools, or something like that. She was about to get up and head back to her room when a news report out of Go City caught her attention. She felt her eyes widen and her jaw drop as the anchorman talked about the escape of Electronique and the failed efforts by law enforcement personnel - and Team Go - to find the notorious elecrical villain.

_I am so fucked_, she thought. She didn't think for one second that her being evil now would change the woman's mind about seeking revenge against her.

_Possible Residence, Middleton_

"So you're _sure_ nothing came up in your scans, Wade?" Kim asked.

_"Positive, Kim. You've checked out clean on every kind of test I could think of to run."_

"It seemed like she was waiting for us this time."

_"That could be a possibility. Did she take anything?"_

"Nothing that I could see, but she _had_ been there awhile so she could have taken whatever she was after and hid it."

_"I'll keep an eye out for anything suspicious."_

"You rock, Wade," she said, shutting off her kimmunicator. Yawning, she set it down on her bedstand and shut off the lights.

**E/N:** I know the chapter title might not fit with what I wrote, but that's how it came out. Besides, in a way, it _does_ fit; Kim Possible has become a lightning rod of sorts for Electronique's scheme. Obviously, Electronique plans to use the Attitudinator on Team Go, and is trying to create some sort of device that will strip Shego of her powers. And Shego has just learned that she's escaped from prison.

Just what is Electronique's end game? Does she only want revenge on Team Go for putting her in prison? Or does she have a deeper, darker plan? Tune in for the next chapter, "Strain."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** As always, Kim Possible and all associated characters are the property of Disney. It's sad but true. 'The A-Team' movie that stars Liam Neeson as John "Hannibal" Smith isn't mine, either.

**A/N:** This story was actually inspired by the still in-progress fic, **A Shocking Truth**, by Magic Basher54986. I did a search for Kim Possible/Electronique fanfics, and Magic - who also goes by Talon - has the only one. Well, now, there's a second one. Check his story out. You might be 'shocked' by it.

**Kim Possible**

**A Spark of Something New**

**Chapter 3 - Strain**

_Bueno Nacho, Middleton_

"I just don't get it, Ron," Kim said as she watched him shovel a naco into his mouth.

"Get what?" he asked around a mouthful of food.

"Ugh. Please don't do that, Ron. It's disgusting," she told him. He swallowed.

"You didn't mind before," he replied.

"Actually, I did. You just didn't listen before."

"What's the deal, KP?"

"Can we get back to what I was saying before? What I don't get is Electronique."

"Who?"

"The lady we ran into last night? She fired a canister at me that did nothing?"

"Oh, _that_ Electronique."

"There's only one, Ron."

"I thought there was a store called that, too."

"That's Electro_chic_, Ron." Kim sighed and stood up. "You know, I think I'm just going to go for a walk right now." She didn't give Ron a chance to say anything; she just left the booth and walked out of the restuarant. She didn't really have an idea on where she was going, she just needed to go somewhere. Lately, she found herself being distant from Ron. Not distant as in 'cold shoulder' but more like 'friend zone.' After the Bueno Nacho thing with Drakken and Shego, it had seemed like they were growing closer. But now? She sighed again, her hands in the pockets of her blue jeans. _What's changed?_ she asked herself. _Why are things going back to like they were before all of that? I know Ron is Ron, but still. For a while, everything seemed like it would work out. Now . . . now it's like everything's the same, only worse. It's the same because . . . because I don't feel a spark of romance between us anymore. And it's worse because I _have_ experienced that spark. But it is only on that one night. I kept hoping for it to come back, which is why I had no problem with the whole pseudo-dating thing we've been doing. Why did I snap at him like that? I mean, sure, him talking with his mouth full of food _is_ gross and disgusting, but did I _really_ have to come down on him like that? And did I have to walk out like that? And . . . and why doesn't it bother me?_ Another sigh, this one heavier than before. _And I know I'm the girl who can do anything, but sometimes . . . sometimes I just wish the world could save itself for once._ She walked along, trying to avoid her thoughts now, but in the back of her mind, a small thought persisted: _**I wish I didn't have to worry about Ron on a mission.**_

_Drakken's Lair_

"I'm not going to do it," Shego said for the seventh time.

"Come on, Shego! I need you to do this!"

"Not a chance, Doctor D."

"I'm the evil genius, _you're_ the henchm-woman! I tell you to do something, you do it!"

"Open the damn pickle jar yourself," she told him, her irritation melding into anger. "You want me to steal something? Fine. You want me to kick Kim Possible's butt because you're too much of a wimp to fight a cold? Fine. You want help opening a fucking pickle jar? You're on your own."

"I pay you to help me, Shego!"

"Like I even _need_ your money. You know what, Drakken? I'm done. Gone. Quit." The plasma-powered woman stood up and stalked out of the room. Drakken started to say something as she walked out, only for it to become a rather high-pitched shriek as she fired a burst of plasma at him.

Walking into the hanger, Shego snagged one of the hovercraft and left - but not before disabling its tracking system. _Who does he think he is?_ she growled to herself. _Asking me for help with every little thing! I'm surprised he hasn't asked me to tie his shoes! Why did I even sign on with him in the first place? Sure, he offered the most money, and gave me nearly unlimited freedom to do whatever I want. But he's such a damn mama's boy! He was _almost_ as bad as Hego! Talk about a pompous ass! He was more _Ego_ than_ Hego_! And Mego? Jeez! Narcissus wasn't _that_ obsessed with himself! Only the Wegos had any sense! And they were - and still _are_ - kids! I didn't _want_ to be a super hero in the first place! Sure, when that fucking meteor hit me and Merlin ended up looking like freaks, but I just wanted to be _normal_. Even though I got teased and picked on at school all the time, I still wanted to be normal. And then . . . _Her thoughts slowed and her anger began ebbing away as memories from the past began swimming up. _And then Erika sat with me at lunch one day._

_Electronique's Lair, Middleton_

_When is something going to happen?!_ Electronique raged silently. She was sitting in the chair in front of the now-restored main computer monitor in her new lair, with her legs propped up on the console. She was monitoring various news outlets for any hint of Shego - and nothing. She knew it had only been a few hours since she'd tagged Kim with that particle scanner, but still. She was impatient to get her revenge on Shego. And then she remembered Team Go.

_Perhaps I'll go ahead and exact my revenge on _them, she thought,_ and _then_ go after Shego. After all, _she's _the one I _really_ want revenge on. I get Team Go together, use my Reverse Polarizer on them, then use them to draw in Shego. _When_ the time is right, of course._ She smiled sinisterly. _By that time, I'll have the data I need. Or . . . or maybe I'll build that extractor _here_ and simply use Team Go to draw her into a trap and bring her here. _Then_ I can simply run whatever scans I need to here and remove her powers whenever I wish! I don't know why I didn't think of this before. Hmm. I still need to do something about that Kim Possible girl._ A slow, evil, and inspired grin etched itself on her face. _Perhaps I'll use the Reverse Polarizer on _her_, too! I could always use a sidekick. Team Go wouldn't be much better than henchmen, but her? If the footage I've found of her fighting is accurate, then she would be a _perfect_ asset to me. Whether she wants to or not!_ She laughed maniacally, deliberately _not_ recalling the last time she'd tried to change something.

_Possible Residence, Middleton_

Kim groaned as the sound of the kimmunicator's signature tone began going off. Raising her head off the pillow, she groped for it and found when she knocked it off her nightstand and onto the floor. Picking it up, she flicked it on and said, "Wade? It's midnight. What's the yawn sitch?"

_"Sorry to bother you, Kim, really. But it's Shego."_

"What's Drakken yawn doing now?"

_"It's not Drakken. Just Shego."_

"What?" she asked, awake now. "What's going on?"

_"With Shego and Drakken? Not a clue."_

"No, I meant what is Shego doing?"

_"Oh. That. Right. Well, it seems like she triggered the silent alarm at the Middleton Museum. They're currently hosting a traveling exhibit of rare historical gems. Their value is easily within the hundred-million-dollar price range on the black market. And that's a low-ball estimate."_

"Alright, I'm on it. You . . . you don't need to wake Ron for this one if it's just Shego."

_"You remember what happened the last time you went solo."_

"Yeah, but this is Shego. I didn't know what Electronique was really capable of when I went after her. I'm . . . getting a handle on her. But I'll still bring Ron with me if I go up against her again."

_"Well, alright, Kim. I trust your judgement. Just be careful."_

"Thanks, Wade," she said, signing off with a yawn. Then she wandered over to her closet to put on her mission clothes.

_Middleton Museum_

Shego knew she'd let the cat out of the bag the moment she broke into the museum. She'd known this place had a silent alarm that she could have easily disabled, but she didn't really care. For the first time since she had left Team Go - except for that brief period before she'd taken Drakken's employment offer - she was on her own. She wasn't lonely (she was), and she really didn't want to get caught (for the most part), but for some reason she wanted Kim Possible to be there. And she knew that the red-headed teen hero would show up.

"Three . . . two . . . one . . ." Shego muttered to herself, "and . . . cue." And Kim Possible walked through the archway into the exhibit hall.

"You know, Shego, I'd expect Drakken to do something dumb like trip an alarm," she said, crossing her arms and staring at the older woman. "But you? You could have been in and out of here with no signs of forced entry - or that you'd even been here at all. Aside from the missing jewels, of course."

"Let's cut the banter, Kimmie," she replied. "I'm not really here for the jewels, in spite of their obvious value to private collectors."

"Then why are you here?" the teen asked, confused.

"You," Shego answered, igniting her hands and leaping at Kim. The young woman threw herself out of the way, landing on her hands and springing onto her feet. She whirled around in time to block a trio of punches from Shego, before countering with some punches of her own. She really had to go harder this time; her nemesis was fighting harder for some reason. She sprang forward into a flying kick that had more than a little cheerleader flare to it, and Shego easily dodged it, sending a burst of plasma after her. Kim arched her body and flipped backwards in mid-air, allowing the shot to sail under her. She'd made it look almost effortless, though to tell the truth she nearly didn't pull it off. When she landed, she jumped left to avoid the second plasma blast Shego threw at her. She zigged in close to the green-tinted woman and attempted a low kick to her legs that was dodged. She was forced to dodge a high kick to the head in return. Dropping to the ground, she kicked up with her back and arms, sending her feet into Shego's back as she turned the motion into a partial flip.

"What's the deal, Shego?" she asked as she landed and turned around. "You've never fought like this before."

"Neither have you, Princess," she replied, recovering herself and looking at the teen. The two stood for a moment, looking at each other, before Shego waved a hand and began walking off. "See you later, Kimmie."

Kim stood there, dumbfounded, before she came to her senses and chased after the woman. But that hesitation had cost her; Shego was gone.

_What's going on?_ she asked herself.

**E/N:** And there we have it. It looks like everyone's under a lot of strain for their own reasons. And it appears that Electronique has added (or unveiled) a more sinister side to her plan. Is that her real game? What exactly happened between her and Shego those few (and long) years ago? Who is Erika? Will everything be all right between Kim and Ron? And just what part of her past is Electronique hiding? Look for the answers in the next chapter, "Move Along."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** As always, Kim Possible and all associated characters are the property of Disney. It's sad but true. 'The A-Team' movie that stars Liam Neeson as John "Hannibal" Smith isn't mine, either. This chapter is named after the song "Move Along" by The All-American Rejects.

**A/N:** This story was actually inspired by the still in-progress fic, **A Shocking Truth**, by Magic Basher54986. I did a search for Kim Possible/Electronique fanfics, and Magic - who also goes by Talon - has the only one. Well, now, there's a second one. Check his story out. You might be 'shocked' by it.

**Kim Possible**

**A Spark of Something New**

**Chapter 4 - Move Along**

_Electronique's Lair, Middleton_

Kim groaned as she came awake. Her head hurt like hell, but when she tried to reach up to rub it, her arms wouldn't move. That snapped her awake, and she tried to sit up. And found she couldn't. _What the hell?_ she thought, trying to figure out what as going on.

"Ahh, you're awake, I see," said a voice that took her a moment to place.

"Electronique," she said as the woman came into her view.

"Miss me, Red?" the gray woman said, cackling a little.

"Hardly," the teen hero replied. "What's going on?"

"I would imagine you're confused. Few can appreciate my unique talents. You remember our last encounter, of course?"

"Yeah. The one where you didn't accomplish anything."

"Oh, I accomplished _exactly_ what I'd intended to."

"What?"

"You remember that canister I shot at you?"

"The smoke bomb?"

"Oh, it wasn't a smoke bomb, foolish girl. The smoke was merely a cover."

"For what?"

"For . . . this," Electronique replied, holding up what looked like a dime. "It's a special device I made myself. It's designed to detect and record a particular energy's wave pattern. Shego's, as a matter of face. What I've learned is that you and her fight quite often, and so I needed your help."

"Help for what?" Kim snarled.

"Ooh, feisty. It's simple, even for a kid like you. Shego and Team Go put in prison a few years ago, and now that I've been . . . released early, I'm going to get revenge. I unfortunately learned that Shego had become evil shortly after my unjust imprisonment, so my plan would not work against her. But I recalled that she prided herself on her plasma powers, and thus I decided to remove them from her. But to that-"

"You needed to know the energy pattern of her plasma."

"See? I knew you would catch on quick," the villain replied, smirking. Then she held up a helmet in her other hand.

"The Attitudinator? I don't think that'll work on Shego."

"It's the Reverse Polarizer, and it's not for _Shego_."

"Team Go," Kim said in realization.

"Bingo. I'm going to turn them evil, and then turn them on Go City. That might bring Shego in; in fact, I'm certain it will. And once I have her immoblized - better than you are now - I'll strip her powers from her."

"But why? Why do all of this?"

"Revenge. Haven't you been listening?"

"Being put in jail isn't a reason for all of this."

"Isn't it? Though you are right. Being thrown in jail is reason enough for getting revenge on Team Go. But for Shego?" She chuckled. "I need to make her suffer as I did."

_Twenty-four hours earlier_

"What's the deal, Shego?" she asked as she landed and turned around. "You've never fought like this before."

"Neither have you, Princess," she replied, recovering herself and looking at the teen. The two stood for a moment, looking at each other, before Shego waved a hand and began walking off. "See you later, Kimmie."

Kim stood there, dumbfounded, before she came to her senses and chased after the woman. But that hesitation had cost her; Shego was gone.

_What's going on?_ she asked herself. Feeling more confused than ever, she left the museum and headed back home.

When she woke up the next day, Kim couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more going on. Shego? Without Drakken? Electronique's pointless-seeming attacks? And why was she in Middleton? These questions, and others, plagued her as she started her day. With the way she'd snapped at Ron yesterday, she felt she needed some space from him to figure herself out. So she decided to head to Club Banana to see Monique.

"So you thinking about calling it quits with Ron?" the mocha-skinned girl asked as she put up some inventory.

"I don't know, Mo," Kim said, leaning against the wall near her. "It's just . . . I don't know. It's like, except for that week after prom, things have stayed in the friend zone."

"That's no good, girl."

"Tell me about it. I keep expecting that . . . that spark to happen, that realization that he's the one, but . . . nothing. Things between us are like they've been since pre-K."

"And you have a problem with that?"

"I've tried seeing him as a boyfriend, thinking about him as a boyfriend. But . . ."

"It's just not happening for you?" Monique suggested.

"Pretty much."

"Well, girl, it seems to me that maybe guys might not be your thing?"

"What do you mean?" Kim asked suspiciously.

"Maybe it's girls you dig."

"Are you saying I'm a lesbian?"

"Don't seem so shocked, Kim. And I'm not saying you are. I'm just saying that maybe it's a possibility. You've gone out with a few guys, though I don't think Erik counts anymore. Sure, that's not enough of a selection to say for certain, but you've got to think about it. You've gone out with some of the hottest guys at Middleton, but never for long. It's after prom, and we're in summer vacation, and you're thinking about going back to a platonic relationship with Ron. You two haven't been officially going out or anything, but I know you've made a go at it." Monique turned to look at her and smiled. "Besides, ain't nothing wrong with liking a girl. I've got a cousin who's a lesbian, and she's never been happier in her life."

"Do you think that . . . well, that that's what I am? Really?"

"Only you can say that, girl," she replied. She turned back to what she'd been doing. "I wouldn't mind talking to you about this later, but I've really got to get back to work right now."

"Oh, right," Kim said, blushing. "Sorry, Mon.

"No big, girl."

Kim left the mall after that; Monique had given her a lot to think about. _Am I gay?_ she asked herself. _It might explain a few things. But I don't want to do anything if it isn't really me._

"Hey, KP!"

Turning around, she saw Ron coming towards her.

"Oh, hey, Ron," she said.

"Listen, KP, about yesterday-"

"I'm sorry about that, Ron."

"Don't worry about it. Listen, you want to grab a bite at Bueno Nacho?"

"Ron . . ." She sighed. There really wasn't an easy way to do this. "Ron, I think we need to take it easy right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean . . . 'us.'"

"I can change, Kim. If it's about that talking with my mouth full thing-"

"It's . . . it's that and it's not, Ron. I . . . I think we should just be friends."

"KP, I can change. Really."

"Ron . . . I'm just not feeling it between us. Nothing romantic, anyway."

"Just friend stuff, huh?"

"I'm sorry, Ron, I really am."

"I . . . I guess I'll see you later, Kim."

"Ron, wait!" Kim called, but he didn't answer; just kept on walking. She thought about going after him, then wondered why she was thinking about it. Just then, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Boys just don't listen, do they?" she heard an accented voice say. Before she could do anything, a massive electrical jolt shot through her body, and everything turned black.

_Shego's Apartment (present)_

A year into her employment with Drakken, Shego had purchased an apartment in a city. Whenever the blue scientists wasn't plotting word domination or revenge - or didn't need her to hold his hand - she came here to forget it all, to act as though she was normal. Since she'd quit, she'd been living here full time. She'd just gotten back into her apartment from a trip to a motorcycle dealership when her cell phone went off. Very few people had this number, and none of them would call her at this time of day, so she was suspicious and wary when she flipped it open and said, "Wrong number. What do you want?"

_"Oh, good. I thought this was your number but I wasn't sure."_

"Who is this?"

_"Wade. Wade Load. I help-"_

"I know who you are, you don't need to give me your resume. What do you want, Nerdlinger?"

_"Kim's missing."_

"So?"

_"You're the last villain she was seen with."_

"Listen, kid, the last time I saw Possible was at the museum. I was looking for a fight, she gave me one, and we parted ways. That's it. Haven't seen her. Lose this number." Then she hung up and shut the phone off. She couldn't help a slight twinge, though, and had no idea what could have caused it.

_Electronique's Lair_

"People are going to be looking for me," Kim told her.

"Oh, I do not doubt that," Electronique replied. "But they will not find you."

"You've got what you wanted from me-"

"You really think that, do you?" she interrupted, chuckling with dark amusement. "Until your fight with Shego, I was planning on drawing her here and doing things the long way. But thanks to you, my plans can proceed normally."

"So why keep me here?" Kim asked.

"I can't very let you go. You know my plans, and would do whatever you could to stop them. I can't have that if I am to have my revenge." She smiled, and it made a pit grow in the teen's stomach. "Besides, I need to see if my Reverse Polarizer works properly . . . and here you are, volunteering to help me yet again. Really, Kim Possible, you're giving me the idea that you _want_ to be evil."

"Never!"

"You'll change your mind soon enough," the gray villain replied. She leaned down close to Kim, their faces less than an inch apart. "Besides, until I had the opportunity to look at you without having to fight you, I didn't realize just how cute you are."

"What?" Kim was stunned. Was Electronique . . . _hitting_ on her?

"You heard me. If it weren't for your goody-goody nature, I might actually find you attractive."

"You're . . . you're a lesbian, too?"

"Oh-ho! Looks like you're not such a goody-goody after all. Maybe there's hope for you yet. Now, you just stay there and I'll be back later," Electronique said, laughing at her words as she left.

_Shego's Apartment_

After hanging up on Kim Possible's tech support, Shego had tossed her phone on her black couch and walked to her bedroom. Stripping off her clothes, she went and took a luxurious shower. Toweling off, she went back to her bedroom and slipped into a pair of black panties with a green silk chemise before heading to the living room. Grabbing an old-vintage Scottish whiskey, she plopped herself on the couch and picked up the remote. Flicking the tv on, she began channel surfing as she sipped the bottle. She wasn't really looking for anything, just trying to avoid thinking about her past . . .

_Flashback - 7 years ago_

_Nicole cried out as her knees hit the pavement hard. She managed to stop her face from hitting the ground, and the two girls that had pushed and tripped her walked by, laughing. "Freak!" one of them said, and they both laughed again. Picking herself off the ground, the fifteen-year-old girl held back her tears - and the urge to release the burning energy she had inside. Ever since that meteor had hit them at the summer cabin, the lives of the Go children had never been the same. But at least Harold, Willis, and Wallace looked normal; she and Mark looked . . . different. Their skins had changed color; his had a lavender tint to it now, while hers was green tinted. And they all had powers, too. But ever since that day, everyone had treated them all different, and _her_ most of all. She acted tough, and wasn't afraid of getting into fights, but deep down she just wanted someone to be her friend._

_"You need any help?" someone asked. Nicole was surprised; one, because someone was offering to help _her_, and, two, because they spoke with a strange accent. Looking up, she saw a blond-haired girl wearing baggy shorts, high-top sneakers, a baggy long-sleeve, and a pair of goggles._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Ooh, feisty. I like that. Name's Erika. And who are you?"_

_"Nicole."_

**E/N:** Boo-yah! I like this chapter a lot. The flashback at the end wasn't originally intended to be put in here, but it worked so I'm going with it. So, Electronique has Kim and is planning on using the Reverse Polarizer on her. Kim's wondering if she's a lesbian, and Electronique admitted that she, herself, was a lesbian. And it looks like Shego might be one, too.

Just what happened between Shego (Nicole) and Electronique (Erika)? What's going to happen to Kim? And does Shego have good taste in whiskey? Look for your answers in the next chapter, "Changing Times."


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** As always, Kim Possible and all associated characters are the property of Disney. It's sad but true. 'The A-Team' movie that stars Liam Neeson as John "Hannibal" Smith isn't mine, either. This chapter is named after the song "Move Along" by The All-American Rejects.

**A/N:** This story was actually inspired by the still in-progress fic, **A Shocking Truth**, by Magic Basher54986. I did a search for Kim Possible/Electronique fanfics, and Magic - who also goes by Talon - has the only one. Well, now, there's a second one. Check his story out. You might be 'shocked' by it.

**Kim Possible**

**A Spark of Something New**

**Chapter 5 - Changing Times**

_Global Justice Headquarters_

"Come in, Agent Du," Betty Director said, sitting back in her chair with an inaudible groan. She'd been pouring over reports and information for the past couple of hours, trying to figure out why, exactly, the Global Justice Research Division needed a new positronic accelerator with proton de-coupler. It took her most of those two hours to figure out what she was reading, since it was mostly in 'science-speak.' Will Du walked into her office, impressed that she had, once again, figured out who was at her door before anyone could say anything. What he didn't know was that she had memorized the sound of how people coming to her office walked up to the door.

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news, Doctor Director," the asian man told her.

"No one has had any luck in finding the whereabouts of Kim Possible," she said, knowing she was right.

"That's correct. She's tangled with Electronique a couple of times, though before she disappeared it was Shego she last encountered."

"Are you taking into account her friends and acquaintances?"

"Um, no, ma'am. I was looking into who would have been responsible for her disappearance. The last person to see her was Ronald Stoppable. A GJ agent has interviewed him and a young woman named Monique, who works at a store in the Middleton Mall called Club Banana. Miss Monique refused to disclose what, precisely, she and Miss Possible talked about, saying it was a personal matter. She did say that they had planned on talking later, though with teenagers that is a variable term."

"And what about Ron?"

"Mister Stoppable also refused to disclose the details of his conversation with Miss Possible, but said that things were strained between the two of them. I gather from the words he used, and the tone the agent said he had, that something has come up in their relationship that has affected it adversely."

"That's a pretty intuitive suggestion, Agent Du," Betty said with a wink.

"I know it was against regulations to make an unsubstantiable statement such as that, ma'am, but it is fairly accurate given the facts."

"It wasn't a criticism, Will, but a compliment." She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Have the Possibles gone to the police yet?"

"No, ma'am. Though Mister Possible has stated that 'if Global Justice doesn't do their utmost to find my daughter, you'll get a one-way trip to a black hole.'"

"I see," she said, giving a little shudder. She had no doubt James Possible would follow through on such a statement.

"Ma'am, this isn't good. With Kim Possible missing, we have lost our greatest asset against the super criminal element."

"We'll just have to pick up the slack, Will," Betty told him. "But don't forget, Shego has also left the international scene. Without her, Drakken's plans derail themselves. But understand this, Agent Du." Her tone was coldly serious now. "It doesn't matter what Kim Possible means - or meant - to the fight for justice and peace. What matters is that she is missing, and _we will find her_. No matter what. Understand?"

_Electronique's Lair, Middleton_

Electronique came back later, as she'd said. Kim Possible was still bound securely to the table. She walked up to it and rested her elbows on it, staring directly into the teen's face.

"You know," she said, "I just spent the last two hours going over everything documented about you, and making some final adjustments to my Reverse Polarizer."

"Realize just how much trouble you're in yet?" Kim asked. She was surprised when the villainess giggled.

"You are an impressive person, and would be much more interesting if you weren't a hero."

"Then I'm glad I'm not that interesting."

"You know, you remind of the Shego I used to know, before she called herself Shego. Tough on the outside, but-" she ran a finger down the side of Kim's jaw, making the red-head shudder "-but oh so vulnerable on the inside." She looked closer at Kim. "Why, Miss Possible, I do believe you _enjoyed_ that little touch!"

"N-no," she stammered. "I didn't."

"Tsk, tsk, Miss Possible. You shouldn't lie. You _liked_ me touching you," Electronique told her. To be honest, she was actually surprised that Kim reacted that way to her. It may have been just a physical response, but that meant that somewhere deep within her the teen hero found her . . . if not attractive, at least interesting. Not since Nicole had anyone found her interesting in _that_ way. She actually wasn't sure what to do about such an interest now. She stood up and walked slowly around the bound teenage girl. "I bet you're probably wondering just why I'm evil, and what I could possibly enjoy about causing others pain and misery."

"Well, yeah," Kim admitted. "That's fairly obvious."

"Touche. But that's my little secret. Maybe if you're a bad girl, I'll tell you one day."

"I will _never_ join you!"

"You shouldn't say never, Miss Possible," the gray villain said, picking up the Reverse Polarizer. "After all, you're about to change your mind." And with that, Electronique activated the Reverse Polarizer and engulfed Kim Possible in a beam of red light.

_Shego's Apartment_

Shego sat on her couch in just panties and a tanktop, watching some kung fu movie on tv. It was moderately interesting, so she left it on to watch. She couldn't remember the title, but the plot was pretty good. She thought the acting could use some work, though. It had been a couple of days since Kim's tech support had called her number, asking her what she knew about the teen hero. She didn't know anything, since the last time she had seen Kim was at the museum. Right now, she was enjoying her freedom from Drakken, though she wasn't really enjoying it. She was glad she wasn't working for that idiotic scientist anymore, but now she didn't really know what to do with herself. She wouldn't even admit to herself that she was hiding from Electronique. She knew that the electric villain would want revenge against Team Go for bringing her down and putting her in prison, but the revenge she'd want on Shego would be much worse.

"It wasn't my fault, though," Shego told herself. "I didn't ask her to do it. I . . . I didn't _want_ her to do it." She dropped her head down, shaking it. "Why, Erika?" she asked herself. "Why?"

_Flasback - 7 years ago_

_"Well, you coming or not?" Erika asked, standing there with her hands on her hips but a smile on her face. Nicole had never seen anyone more beautiful than Erika. She was standing in the doorway to Nicole's home, waiting for her best friend to come out. Ever since that day, a month ago, the two had become fast friends. Erika didn't care that Nicole's skin was such a different color, or that she could generate plasma; on the other hand, she thought it was cool._

_"I . . . I don't know," Nicole answered, looking down at her shoes._

_"Oh, come on, Firefly," she replied, using the nickname she'd given the super-powered girl. Every time she heard it, Nicole would feel her heart skip a beat. "It's just a picnic."_

_"Go on, Nicole. Go spend time with your friend," her mom said, shooing her out the door. Grinning, the punk-dressed girl grabbed her friend's reluctant hand and practically yanked her down the steps. Erika was taking her to one of Go City's many parks; she hadn't been to a park since the meteor had hit, afraid of being seen. But her new - and currently only - friend was showing her that her powers didn't make her a freak, but someone extra special. When they reached the park, there weren't many people there. Erika led her up a hill to a big oak tree and took off her pack. She pulled out a green and black blanket and set it up, then pulled some food storage containers out of the pack._

_"Sorry it's not the usual picnic food," she apologized, "but I promise it's good."_

_"Anything is okay, Erika," Nicole replied, looking around nervously._

_"Look, everything's fine. I know you're still uncertain and scared about being out and about, but you've done nothing wrong. Nobody should judge someone as beautiful as you."_

_"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked quietly, stunned by the words. Erika realized what she'd said and blushed._

_"Well, um, yeah," the other girl said, unable to meet her friend's eyes. "W-who wouldn't think so?"_

_"Everyone who calls me a freak."_

_"You're not a freak! You're a beautiful, amazing, wonderful, and special person!" Erika replied indignantly._

_"Erika? Are you . . . a-are you . . . gay?" For a long while, the two sat there, silent. Neither one said anything, because now they didn't know what to say._

_"Does that bother you?" Erika asked quietly, afraid to know the answer. She felt a touch on her shoulder. She turned her head - and looked her way into Nicole's kiss. Her eyes widened in shock, and she didn't respond for a moment. Once her brain processed what was happening, her eyes closed and she pushed into the kiss, returning it. When Nicole finally broke off, they were both gasping a little for air._

_"Does that . . . answer your question?" Nicole asked, blushing green and smiling._

_"Um . . . I . . . I'm not sure."_

_"Then maybe I should answer it again."_

_"I'd like that."_

_Electronique's Lair, Middleton (present)_

Electronique walked over to Kim Possible and untied her. The teen sat up and looked over at the villain.

"How do you feel, Miss Possible?" she asked. Kim smiled, and it wasn't a nice smile.

"Like a monster," she replied. "But I don't think I should go by Kim Possible anymore. Too much of a good girl's name."

"Then pick a new one," Electronique told her. "Pick one that fits you. And once we get you settled in here, we can talk about how you're going to help me get my revenge."

"So I'm working for you, then?"

"Yes, you are. But you're not a henchmen, nor are you a sidekick. How does 'partner' sound?"

"It sounds perfect," she replied. "And why don't we call me 'Switchblade?'"

"Ooh, I like that one," Electronique said.

"How much?"

"What do you mean?"

"How much do you 'like' my new name?" the red-head said, looking at the villainess suggestively. Electronique blinked behind her goggles, then grinned. She sauntered closer to Kim and put her hands on the red-head's waist. Then she leaned forward and kissed her. Switchblade returned the kiss, and the two moaned. When they broke apart, they gazed at each other for a moment.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked with a smirk - a smirk that hid a sudden wince at a flash of memory.

"I don't know," the other replied, smirking back. "I think you need to answer it again."

**E/N:** *evil laugh* Now things are cooking! Global Justice is looking for Kim, Shego's hiding from Electronique and losing herself in memory lane, and Kim Possible just got turned evil! O_O D:

Will Shego get her ass in gear and face up to the past? Will Kim stay evil? What's Ron doing right now? Have things just gone to hell faster than the proverbial handbasket strapped to a jet engine? You'll just have to read the next chapter, "Dark Days, Dark Nights," to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** As always, Kim Possible and all associated characters are the property of Disney. It's sad but true.

**A/N:** This story was actually inspired by the still in-progress fic, **A Shocking Truth**, by Magic Basher54986. I did a search for Kim Possible/Electronique fanfics, and Magic - who also goes by Talon - has the only one. Well, now, there's a second one. Check his story out. You might be 'shocked' by it.

**Kim Possible**

**A Spark of Something New**

**Chapter 6 - Dark Days, Dark Nights**

_Shego's Apartment_

Shego woke up a pounding on her door that matched the pounding in her head. Groaning, she rolled over - then yelped when she rolled off the couch and hit the floor. Groaning again, she picked herself up and stumbled over to the door. Trying to focus her blury vision, she looked through the eye-hole and managed to see a blue uniform.

"Whaddya wan'?" she asked in a slightly slurred voice.

"Shego, it's Betty," was the muffled reply.

"Don' know no Bet-ty," she said, hiccuping on that last word.

"Betty Director."

"Oh, fuck," she groaned. She recognized who it was now. "Get lost. I'm retired, I'm rich, and I've got one helluva hangover right now."

"It's about Erika Strobel," Betty said, freezing Shego's blood. "She's gone by Electronique for the past five years."

Shego closed her eyes, recalling now _why_ she had the hangover. Sighing in defeat, she undid the seven locks on her door, released the deadbolt, and unhooked the chain lock before opening the door.

"Come in, then," she grumbled.

"Thank you, Nicole."

"Yeah, whatever. You mind if I get dressed? Unless it turns you on seeing me in my panties?"

"Please do, but make it fast. This is important."

Once Shego had gotten herself changed - and down half a bottle of antacid - she sat down on her couch next to Doctor Director and said, "Okay, so what the fuck is this all about?"

"It's about Erika, like I said," Betty replied. "I knew where you'd gone, Nicole. I've known about this little hidey-hole of yours for a few months now. I haven't had you arrested because you weren't working for Drakken anymore and you were staying out of trouble." She looked around the apartment. "Though I can't say getting dead drunk every night is a good idea."

"What do you know about Erika?" Shego growled, wincing at the pain in her head.

"She's kidnapped Kim Possible."

"You know, you're the second person to come to me about that missing brat. What makes you think I care one lick about her?"

"Nothing. But you know all about Erika's skills and powers. You know what she's capable of."

"Yeah, a helluva lot better than _you_."

"Which is precisely why we need _your_ help, Nicole."

"I'm Shego now. Get it right, Betty."

"You don't have to pretend around me, Nicole. I may have tried to keep your ass in jail all these years, but that doesn't mean I don't respect you. Return the favor."

"Fine, fine. What are you going to give me in return?"

"Amnesty. Global Justice will negate any and all charges against you for the crimes you've committed in exchange for your help in this matter."

"What about my brothers, or Team Impossible?"

"Your brothers refuse to deal with Electronique as long as she's out of Go City, and Team Impossible is asking an obscene amount. We obviously can't ask Team Possible for help, since Kim's being held by Electronique. And we don't know where that is."

"And what makes you think _I_ can find her?"

"You know her better than anyone, given how close the two of you were."

"You _really_ went digging around in my past, didn't you?"

"I didn't have a choice. Nicole . . . right now, you're the only one who can stop. Mister Load, Kim Possible's computer genius, has figured out that Electronique's gone to ground somewhere in Middleton. I can't spare the GJ personnel to find her because I'm busy trying to keep the world from exploding."

"Drakken's had several lairs in and around Middleton," Nicole/Shego replied. She sighed. "I suppose Erika might've holed up in one of those."

"Thank you, Nicole," Betty replied, surprising the green-tinted woman.

"The last time I saw her, she vowed revenge on Team Go - and me," she said. "Whatever she plans to do, she's not going to be trying to take over or destroy the world until she's gotten her revenge."

"I've alerted Team Go, but Hego curtly informed me that as long as Electronique isn't in Go City, she's not Team Go's problem."

"The asshole's been scared of Erika since we started dating. That was the main reason he started up Team Go; to get me away from her."

_Flashback - 7 years ago_

_"What?!" Nicole yelled stunned._

_"I've decided that we're going to become heroes and protect Go City," Harold said, confused. "I thought I made it rather clear."_

_"I don't _want_ to be a hero!" she snapped._

_"Nonsense," he told her dismissively. "We have our powers for a reason, we need to use them as such."_

_"A reason?" she replied, incredulous. "A reason? It was a freakin' meteor! From outer space! It was a freak accident! _Not_ divine intervention or some sign from fate!"_

_"You're 'girlfriend' tell you that?" he mocked._

_"Watch your mouth! She's helped me a helluva lot more than you _ever_ have! I don't care if you think it's wrong for two girls to like each other like we do! It's _my_ life and I'll do whatever _I_ want with it!"_

_"Not this time, Nicole. I'm the oldest, I'm in charge."_

_"If mom were still alive she wouldn't let you get away with this," she growled, her hands beginning to glow._

_"Mom would have wanted you to be normal."_

_"Mom loved me for who I _was_, no matter who that turned out to be!" Her glow intensified and spread from her hands to her forearms._

_"Do you want what happened to Mom to happen to someone else?" Harold asked. That threw a bucket of ice water on Nicole's temper, and the green plasma around her arms died away._

_"No," she said, her shoulders slumping._

_"Then you'll be a hero."_

_"Fine, whatever," she said sullenly. Then she shot him a glare that promised extreme pain. "But you _won't_ stop me from dating Erika. Or I'll put my fist up your ass so far that when I light up you won't stop flying until you've Alpha Centauri!"_

_Electronique's Lair, Middleton_

"This outfit feels _much_ better," Switchblade said, walking into the lair's main chamber. Electronique looked over and felt her jaw drop. The red-headed teen had stepped out wearing a pair of low-rise, hip-hugging, skintight black leggings, a pair of black knee-high ninja-like boots, a skintight dark purple long sleeve that left most of her torso bare, and a pair of black gloves. She had her hair pulled up into a high-arching ponytail, as well.

"So is that what you've chosen to wear, Switchblade?" she asked, her eyes roving up and down the young woman's form.

"Certainly," she replied.

"Good," the gray-skinned villain said. "Now, I've got to finish analyzing the data you gathered as Kim Possible in order to build the extractor. How about you take the Reverse Polarizer and pay Team Go a little . . . visit." Switchblade grinned.

"Can I have some fun with them, first?" the new villain asked. "I want to see what I'm capable of now."

"Very well," Electronique conceded. "But do not damage them too much; they still have to turn on the city they've been protecting so vigilantly the past five years."

_Go Tower, Go City_

All of Team Go was in the main briefing room of Go Tower when Doctor Director called them yet again.

"Ah, Doctor Director," Hego said officiously. "What a pleasure to see you again."

"I imagine for you it is," she agreed coldly. "Because of your actions - or should I say, inactions - I have been forced to take some rather . . . extreme actions."

"Why not have Kim Possible help you out, if the situation is so dire?" the blue-costumed hero asked.

"Because Kim Possible has been kidnapped by Electronique," the one-eyed woman answered.

"E-gads!" Hego said in stunned surprise. Mego rolled his eyes while the Wegos snickered.

"Indeed," Betty said, not amused. "You allowed her to escape your city, so her actions are your responsibility. _That_ is Global Justice's official stand on the matter. And because you have refused to rectify the situation, I have asked your sister to do so."

"Shego? You have convinced her to return to Go City and rejoin Team Go?" Hego asked, naively hopeful. And his hopes were dashed the next second when Director gave a harsh laugh.

"Hardly. I granted her amnesty and a full pardon if she would bring in Electronique."

"She won't face punishment for her crimes?"

"That's what she said, you dumb ox," Mego chimed in, drawing an ineffective glare from the big muscled man.

"She quit Drakken's service recently and has been living a quiet and unobtrusive life. I knew where she was, but as she hadn't caused any trouble I declined to bring her in. And don't get all self-righteous on me, Harold James Gorvin," she added in a threatening growl that would have made a rabid wolf back up. "I am well aware of Team Go's origins, as well as the _exact_ reason Shego quit the team and turned her back on hero work." She leaned forward towards the visual pick-up in her office. "And I know the truth of Electronique's origins. Imagine what Shego would do if she found out."

"That's blackmail!"

"Exactly. Unlike you, Hego, I _am_ able and willing to go any distance, take any action, that will safeguard the world and peace. And if I decide that Team Go is a threat to the world and peace, you will regret making me decide that." With that, Betty Director ended the transmission.

"Way to go, Hego," Mego said sarcastically. "Not only have you managed to irritate the head of Global Justice, but now you've gotten us on her shit list."

"I have done nothing of the sort," he replied aloofly. "She refuses to acknowledge that Team Go's priority is the protection of Go City from the nefarious villainous villains that threaten its safety."

"'Nefarious villainous villains?'" his lavender-tinted brother echoed. "Do you even listen to yourself? And protecting Go City? From what? From who? The biggest threat we've faced recently was when Aviarious stole our powers and we had to have Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, _and_ Shego help us get them back! Nowadays the biggest challenge you have is deciding whether to comb your hair to the right or the left!"

"A hero's appearance says quite a lot, Mego," Hego replied, miffed. "You would know that if you were any good at it."

"Would you two-" Wego-A said.

"-just shut up?" Wego-B finished. "For crying out loud, it's-"

"-no wonder Shego left. Not that-"

"-what happened to Erika had anything-"

"-to do with it."

"And I thought _my_ twin brothers were annoying," said someone from the Team Go Elevator (yes, Hego had it named that). Whirling around, all four of them were surprised to see Kim Possible there. But it wasn't the Kim Possible they had briefly met - and whom they had seen on the news quite often.

"Miss Possible," Hego said, trying to recover from this unexpected situation. "How did you get into Go Tower? Only someone with the Go Glow can get inside."

"Are you serious?" Switchblade replied, laughing sinisterly. "Please. Your security is shit. I came in through your rooftop ventilation ducts."

"I _told_ you we needed to make those smaller," Mego said.

"You said nothing of the sort," Hego replied.

"Um, boys? I'm still here."

"What is it you want, Miss Possible?" the blue-suited hero asked. Then the obvious finally occurred to all of them.

"Wait," Mego said suspiciously. "If you're being held by Electronique, what are you doing here?"

"Oooh, give the man a prize," she replied, sarcastically clapping her hands. "He found the million-dollar question." She grinned as the lights began to flicker. "The answer is simple, you dumb shits: I'm here to change you."

"What do you mean, 'change us?'" Hego predictably asked.

"You can't seriously be _this_ dumb, can you?" Switchblade asked incredulously.

"I don't know," Mego mused. "This _is_ Hego you're talking about."

"Let me spell it out for you simpletons," she interrupted. "Electronique captured me, told me her evil scheme, and then used an upgraded version of Drakken's Attitudinator me."

"Wait a minute," Wego-A said.

"That means you're-" Wego-B began.

"Evil," Switchblade finished. She held up a remote with one button. "And the name isn't Kim Possible anymore. It's Switchblade." Team Go started to move towards her - until she wiggled the remote. "We're going to play a game," she said. "The game is called 'Find Me.' If you find me, you win. If I find you, I win. There aren't any rules to this game, except that anything goes. Electronique needs you alive, so I can't kill you. However, you can kill me if you want. This remote is connected to a special bomb I've placed in Go Tower's main power bus. I push this button, and the bomb scrambles the bus, burning it out completely. That will shut off everything in the tower until it can be replaced. The game starts when I push this button." At the same time she pushed the button, Switchblade dropped a smoke pellet, covering her disappearance.

"Let's split up," Hego said as everyone activated their glows.

"'Split up,' he says," Mego mocked. "What a brilliant idea."

"Thank you, Mego."

"You're an idiot. If we split up, she can pick us off one by one."

"We can-"

"-go with each of you-"

"-and ourselves," the Wegos said, each one making a copy of themselves.

"Fine," Hego said in exasperation. "A Wego-A will come with me, while a Wego-B will go with Mego."

Switchblade watched from the roof of the room, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Then she flipped herself back into the air vents and began the game.

The original Wego-A and Wego-B began their search by heading down to the tower's bottom floors. With no power in the tower, they had to use the stairs to get to each level. Plus, the lack of power meant they couldn't use their glows to get in and out of secure areas - or the tower itself. They were scared, but not as scared as they had been when their mom died, or when Shego had left.

"This-" Wego-B said.

"-is bad," Wego-A finished. They looked at each other. Though they routinely finished each other's sentences, when their older brothers weren't around they tended to be more 'normal.'

"Do you really think it's all Hego's fault?" Willis (Wego-A) asked his brother.

"You mean what happened to Erika?" Wallace (Wego-B) replied. His twin nodded. "I don't know. I mean, I know Hego didn't like Erika, and thought that Nicole being a lesbian was disgusting, but I don't think he would have done anything to her."

"But what about what Doctor Director said?" Willis said. "About knowing the truth of Electronique's origins?"

"It's not polite to talk about people behind their backs," Switchblade whispered, her head right between both of theirs. Yelling in fear and surprise, they didn't have time to react before she slammed their heads together. They quickly fell unconscious, no longer able to hear her sinister laugh, nor feel the Reverse Polarizer turn them from good to evil.

Mego and Wego-B crept along a darkened hallway. Mego, of course, was terrified of what was going on, and wouldn't stop rambling. Finally, the Wego-B said, "You know, if you don't shut up she's going to find us that much quicker."

"I can't help it!" the purple-suited man replied. "I chatter when I'm nervous, or upset, or-"

"-for no reason at all," Switchblade said. Mego whirled around in time to catch her fist with his face, and flew backwards into a wall, cracking his head against the metal. Wego-B tried to multiply, but he wasn't fast enough; Switchblade's hand was clamped around his throat, cutting off his air.

"You know, I've been wondering," she said nonchalantly. "Would killing one Wego-B kill the original Wego-B?" The unfortunate kid could only gasp like a dying fish. The villain seemed to think for a moment before shaking her head. "I'd better not risk it," she went on. "Electronique told me I could have some fun but couldn't kill, after all." Then she slammed the Wego-B's head into the wall, knocking him out. Then she used the Reverse Polarizer on him and Mego.

Hego was even more terrified than Mego; he was wishing he could grab his teddy bear, Mr. Sunshine, and hide under his bed. He was too scared to even speak, for which the Wego-A with him was grateful. He was about to suggest that they go back to the conference room and see if the others had had better luck when one hand clamped over his mouth, another grabbed his shoulder, then they both slammed him into the nearest wall. Hego thought that Wego-A's glow got brighter before it vanished completely.

"Wego-A?" he asked turning around. There was no one there. He whirled back around, but still didn't see anyone. "W-Wego-A? Th-this isn't f-f-funny."

"You know," he heard Kim Possible - Switchblade - say, her voice seeming to come from erverywhere at once, "you're the only one left now, Hego. I've gotten to everyone else. You see, you may be the biggest member of the team, but you're not the biggest threat. The Wegos are the biggest threat of Team Go's remaining members. If they managed to make enough copies of themselves, I'd be in trouble. So I took them out first."

"Where are you?" Hego shouted, spinning around in circles, trying to find her as she laughed darkly.

"Mego isn't that much of a threat, though he's still more dangerous than you. Being able to shrink allows him to get into virtually anywhere. But you?" There was a snort of derision. "All you are is a big, dumb, ox who got stronger. You aren't smart enough to be a planner, or charismatic enough to be a leader. All you are is the muscle."

Hego whirled around and came face to sinister face with Switchblade.

"Boo," she said. Hego screamed like a girl and fainted. Shrugging, the red-headed villain held up the Reverse Polarizer and turned it on.

**E/N:** O_O Holy [insert string of sailor-blushing expletives here]! Kim - I mean Switchblade - has a smexy new outfit, Director has convinced Shego to help out, and Switchblade's a sadistic, bad-ass bitch. And now Team Go is evil, which leaves just Shego left. And more about Shego's past has been revealed.

Will Shego find Electronique's lair in time? What will Betty do now that Team Go has become evil? When will she discover that Kim is playing for the dark side? How did Erika become Electronique? And was Hego really responsible? The answers might be found in the next chapter, "Turn About _Is_ Fair Play."


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** As always, Kim Possible and all associated characters are the property of Disney. It's sad but true.

**A/N:** This story was actually inspired by the still in-progress fic, **A Shocking Truth**, by Magic Basher54986. I did a search for Kim Possible/Electronique fanfics, and Magic - who also goes by Talon - has the only one. Well, now, there's a second one. Check his story out. You might be 'shocked' by it.

**Kim Possible**

**A Spark of Something New**

**Chapter 7 - Turn About **_**Is**_** Fair Play**

_Electronique's Lair_

Switchblade swaggered into Electronique's lair with the now evil Team Go behind her. The gray villain looked up from her work and grinned.

"All of them in one go, I see," she said. Her partner chuckled at the pun. "You got back here more quickly than I expected."

"I had the Wegos restore power to Go Tower after my little stunt, and we took the Go Jet here," Switchblade replied with a snort. "Honestly, if they were only concerned about Go City, why would they have a jet?"

"Because-" Hego started to say.

"Shut up," two women said in unison. "You've done great work, Switchblade," Electronique told her. "Now all that's left is to turn Team Go loose on Go City."

"What about Shego?" the red-head asked.

"I haven't forgotten _her_," the electric villain growled. "My revenge against _her_ shall be _most_ satisfying!" She looked at her partner. "Would you be a dear and go get her for me? It would be terrible of her to not be here for my revenge."

Switchblade grinned at the thought of inflicting some more pain.

_Shego's Apartment_

Shego had just walked into her apartment when Doctor Director stepped out of the kitchen.

"How the fuck did you get into my home?" she growled.

"The same way I got in the last time," Betty replied nonchalantly. "I used the front door." She took a sip of the tea she was holding. "Any luck?"

"I think you already know the answer to that, Betts," Shego said with a smirk as Betty's eyebrow twitched at the nickname. "But let me spell it for you. I haven't found any sign of Kim Possible anywhere in Middleton." She sighed. "But I did a check on Drakken's old lairs around the town, and one of them is off the grid."

"How do you mean?"

"I mean it isn't communicating with the other lairs.

"They can do that?"

"It's how Drakken knew when he could go back to a lair he'd abandoned. Most of them _don't_ blow up spectacularly, you know. They're connected by an LAN that is self-contained. It taps directly into the local internet grid, thus not showing up as an external network."

"Clever," Betty admitted.

"One of his few good ideas," she agreed.

"And you say one of them is off that grid?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna check it out later."

"It could be a trap, you know."

"There hasn't been a trap made that I can't work my way out of."

"You sure about that, Firefly?" came a familiar voice. Shego and Betty whirled around to see Kim Possible standing there. Both of them could tell right away that something wasn't right about the teen hero. Besides her rather kick-ass and sexy outfit. The look in her eyes wasn't the one both women had known. It was rather . . . sadistic, cruel . . . evil.

"Shit!" Shego exclaimed as she realized what that meant - right as Kim Possible launched a brutal spin kick at Betty Director. The one-eyed woman dodged it, but failed to move fast enough to avoid the uppercut that slammed into her chin. The older woman felt a tooth snap out and a sharp pain in her tongue that meat she'd bitten it. The blow dazed her enough that the arcing hammerfist that came next slammed into the side of her head, blackening her remaining eye and sending her stumbling over Shego's glass coffee table, shattering it as she fell into it. Shego was stunned by the utter brutality she had just witnessed; in five seconds, Kim Possible had laid Doctor Elizabeth Director, the alpha bitch of Global Justice, flat out.

"You're turn, Sunshine," she growled at the green-tinted woman.

"Kim, what's going on?"

"I'm not Kim, not anymore," was the throaty reply. "I'm Switchblade now. And I can see _why_ you quit those loser brothers of yours and became a villain. It's so much _fun_!"

"This isn't you, Kim."

"Oh, but it is. See, I never realized just how pathetic I was. How much I had to hold myself back to make sure I didn't injure anyone badly." During the whole conversation, the two women were circling around Shego's living room. Shego shuddered a little as Kim - Switchblade - licked her lips, that sadistic gleam in her eyes. She could tell the younger woman wasn't going to kill her, but was clearly intending to inflict some pain on her.

"You don't want to do this, Princess," Shego said, trying one last time.

"Actually, Firefly, I do," Switchblade replied, leaping at Shego as she spoke. The ex-villain just barely dodged the quick attack, and just had time to turn around and set herself in a block before Switchblade was upon her again. The green-tinted women recognized the effects of Drakken's Attitudinator, and assumed that Electronique had found one – and of course improved upon it. _Erika, what have you done?_ Shego asked herself. Fighting Kim when she was evil was just like fighting her when the two of them had first met; Shego had no idea what to expect, and had to judge her blocks, attacks, and counters in the split seconds she had when opponent threw them. Except the Kim of three years ago wouldn't have been so brutal, so eager to hurt. These thoughts distracted the woman enough that her opponent was able to slip under her guard and nail her side with a powerful low punch. Shego cried out as she felt one rib snap completely and another fracture. She stumbled backwards, clutching her side, as Switchblade danced backwards to set herself for another attack. _She was right_, she realized. _She isn't Kim anymore. I'm not going to hold back, anymore._ She looked over at the unconscious leader of Global Justice. _Sorry, Betts. You're just going to have to explain a corpse to Kim's family._ Shego looked back at Switchblade and ignited her hands.

"Is the poor little baby finally getting serious?" Switchblade mocked with an exaggerated pout. Shego just snarled in anger and fired of a blast of plasma at her, which was avoided and ended up blowing a hole in her living room wall. The red-head landed in front of her and Shego found herself on the defensive again, working hard to block the no-holds-barred speed and power of her opponent. Her injured ribs were screaming at her, sending white-hot spikes of pain through her as she moved. She tried not to favor her left side, but she was instinctively protecting her weak side, and Switchblade took advantage of it. She began focusing most of her attacks on that side, forcing Shego to move more to cover it. The green-tinted woman threw a punch at the red-head, forcing a burst of plasma out as she punched, but all that happened was she burned off the last couple of inches of her opponent's ponytail. Switchblade again ducked under the move, and again slammed a fist into Shego's side – this time into her _right_ side, breaking a rib there and cracking another one. The pain was too intense for her to concentrate properly, and the plasma sheathing her hands flickered and faded away. She could heal from these injuries, if she had time, but she had to break away from Switchblade to get that time.

And it didn't look like the brutal villain was in a giving mood.

_How ironic_, Shego thought,_ that I've quit being a villain and tried to have a 'normal' life, and Kimmie's _become_ a villain._ Ignoring her injuries, she launched herself at the red-head, throwing a powerful series of kicks and punches that Kim Possible would have been hard-pressed to avoid, much less counter. But Switchblade was Kim Possible uninhibited by morals or fairness. She threw up her arms to block a powerful arcing kick from the ex-villain, and allowed the momentum to knock her back; she arched herself into a backflip and, planting her feet on the wall she would have slammed into, launched herself back at Shego in a diving punch that she added a spin-kick to when her punched missed; _while_ she was upside down. Landing on her hands, she pushed herself up and back, coming to rest on her feet as her opponent reached her. Shego tensed her arm for a punch, and Switchblade snap-fired a punch of her own, her fist landing on the bunched muscles of Shego's bicep, rupturing them and rendering the arm useless. The pain of her injured arm, combined with the increasingly unbearable waves of pain coming from her injured ribs, dropped Shego to her knees. She was having a hard time breathing now, because of the pain, and her vision was swimming in and out of focus. She felt a hand reach down and cup her chin, lifting her face up into the cruelly smiling and sadistic gaze of Switchblade.

"You're lucky Electronique wants you alive," she hissed at the injured woman. "Otherwise I'd be snapping your bones one at a time until you passed out, then waiting for you to regain consciousness before doing it more."

"Are you . . . a sidekick now . . . Kimmie?" she gasped through the pain.

"Perhaps," the red-head said with a shrug. "At least I'm not weak anymore."

A memory swam through Shego at those words; a memory more painful than the injuries she now had . . .

_Five years ago_

_After stopping Aviarius, Nicole had left things in the hands of her brothers and went home. When she got there, though, she found Erika waiting for her – looking extremely angry._

"_Hey, Erika," she said, a smile forming on her face. A smile that died the next moment._

"_Just what the hell is going on, Nikki?" the other girl asked, her eyes flashing with anger._

"_What do you mean, Erika?" she responded, confused._

"_We were supposed to be going out for dinner _tonight_! It's a _date_ we'd planned on for months!" her girlfriend snarled, then gestured at her. "And I come here, to see if you were ready . . . and find you walking up in _that_ get up again!"_

"_I'm . . . I'm a hero now, Rika," Nicole replied, using the nickname she'd given her. "The . . . the city depends on me."_

"I_ depend on you!" Erika said, no longer angry but now getting upset. "I didn't judge you for being you, I've stood up for you when everyone else tried to drag you down, I've . . . I've _loved_ you, Nicole! And I still do!"_

"_Rika . . . Erika, I'm sorry," she said, feeling like shit. "Um, look. Can . . . can you give me . . . five minutes? I already have my outfit picked out for tonight, so I just need to shower real quick and get dressed. Then we can go. We've been together for two years now; I don't want us to be angry and upset with each other on today of all days."_

_Erika relented, because she could see how sincere and regretful her girlfriend, her love, was._

"_Oh, alright," she conceded, her tone that false petulance that always brought a smile to Nicole's face. "But only five minutes."_

_When she came home later, after the best night of her life, she found only Mark, Willis, and Wallace there._

"_Where's Harold?" she asked, looking around._

"_He went out," Mark replied, checking himself out in a mirror. _Narcasistic asshole_, she thought. "He didn't say where. And you _know_ he wants to be called 'Hego' now." He finally broke away from his reflection to look at her. "So how was your date?"_

"_Fantastic," she replied, her expression confirming that. Her brothers smiled._

"_I'm glad you found someone to make you happy," Willis said._

"_And we don't care that they happen to be a girl, too," Wallace finished; Mark had gone back to his mirror. Nicole went and hugged her twin brothers._

"_Thanks, you two," she said. Then she went to her room to change and go to bed._

_When she woke up the next morning, it was to a radio report that there had been an explosion at one of Go City's electrical power plants, but that the workers were alright. A few had claimed to see two people near the destroyed generator before the accident, but neither could be found. _Damn_, the seventeen-year-old thought as she climbed out of bed. _I wonder which of our enemies it was this time?_ Shrugging, she went and got dressed to go have breakfast._

_When she walked out the front door, she was shocked to see someone there. She didn't recognize her girlfriend at first; the gray skin, cable-looking hair, and goggled eyes threw her off. Then her eyes widened in recognition._

"Erika_?" she said, stunned._

"_Hey, Nicole," her familiar, accented voice replied._

"_What . . . what happened to you?"_

"_I got powers now, just like you."_

"_B-but how? Why?"_

"_That explosion at the electrical plant. I was there."_

"_You were . . . D-did that to _this_ to you?"_

"_Yeah," she replied. "Just a freak accident. Now I can be a part of the team with, you, help you out."_

"_Why, Erika?" she asked. "Why did you do this?"_

"_Don't . . . don't you like it, Nicole?" Erika asked, faltering._

"_Rika . . . you didn't have to do this to yourself," she told her. "In a couple of months, I'll be eighteen. I was going to quit Team Go, get a job somewhere, and move out. Once I'd gotten my own place, I was going to invite you to move in with me."_

"_Nikki . . . I let this happen to me . . . for _you_," Erika replied, feeling hurt now – and starting to get angry._

"_You _let_ it happen?" Nicole echoed, stunned. "You mean you had a _choice_?"_

"_I could have gotten away before the generator exploded," she said. "But I chose not to."_

"_Why the hell would you do that?"_

"_Because I wanted to be like you! I wanted to be as special to you as you are to me!"_

"_Rika, you are the most special person I've known in my entire life! You didn't need to do this to yourself!"_

"_I thought _you_, of all people, would understand, _Nicole_," she said, anger in her voice._

"_I'd have given anything to be normal again, Rika!" she replied, hurt and wanting to cry._

"_I thought you loved me, Nicole."_

"_I _do_!"_

"_Then why don't you love me like this? Is because I'm a _freak_ now, like _you_?" Nicole felt as though her heart had stopped when she heard those words. She was so stunned that the woman she loved would say that to her that almost wasn't aware of her next words:_

"_We're through, Erika. Get out of here. Now."_

"_Fine," she said. "You're going to regret this, Nicole. You're going to regret doing this to me."_

"_What are you going to do? Turn evil?" Nicole replied, an edge to her voice._

"_Perhaps," Erika said. "But at least I'm not weak anymore."_

_Present_

Shego looked up at Switchblade. "I've heard those words before," she said, trying to fight past the pain. "Didn't turn out too well for her."

"Like I care," the girl said dismissively. Right before she slammed a fist into the side of Shego's head, making her see stars for a few moments before night claimed her.

_Electronique's Lair_

When Shego came to, she found herself on her back on a table or block of some kind, and tied securely. What she didn't know was that it was the same table that Kim Possible had been tied to when Electronique had captured her, then used the Reverse Polarizer on her. She also noted that her ribs still throbbed, but that they didn't feel broken anymore. Her arm hurt worse, though muscle damage usually did.

"Awake at last, I see," came a more intimately familiar voice. Then Electronique came within her field of vision. "Miss me, Nicole?"

"I wish I'd forgotten you, Erika," she replied. "And it's 'Shego' now." And then she saw Kim – Switchblade – saunter up beside her ex-girlfriend and drape herself possessively around her. And she noticed a change in the gray-skinned woman's posture and expression. A slight softening of the hardness she'd displayed for the past five years. _Oh. My. God_, Shego thought, her eyes widening. Fortunately, Electronique misinterpreted her reaction and snickered, though the softness remained.

"I see you've met my partner," she said, placing a gray hand over Kim's peachy one. "Rather inspired, I think. I was originally using her to get data on your plasma powers. I got a special sensor attached to her skin that would record the emissions of your plasma whenever you two fought. But then I decided to lure you _here_, to this lair, and simply scan you as you tried to escape using your powers. But, lo and behold, you managed to fight her and give me the data I needed." She chuckled darkly. "So I kidnapped her and got my sensor back – and then I decided to use my Reverse Polarizer on _her_, and have her bring me Team Go _and_ you." She looked up and down Shego's body, making the ex-hero and former villain feel ill. "You've recovered nicely from the beating she gave you."

"I suppose you sanctioned that?"

"Not at all. But I approve of it all the same," she said. Then she turned her head slightly and kissed the red-head on the lips. And Shego watched as Kim/Switchblade returned the kiss, watched as her eyes slowly closed and her expression soften just like Electronique's had.

"So why did you want to know about my plasma powers?" she asked, trying to interrupt the display before her. "Why not use that Reverse Polarizer on me, too?"

"Oh, that's simple," Electronique said after she'd broken off the kiss. "You're _already_ evil. I found that out when I broke out of the jail you'd put me in. I studied you, all records of you from five years ago until now, and I realized that you had become dependent upon your plasma powers for what you were doing." She smiled cruelly, a smile echoed by Switchblade. "And I remembered what you said to me that day you rejected me: 'I'd have given anything to be normal.'"

"Y-you wouldn't!" Shego stuttered, fear edging into her eyes.

"Oh, she most certainly _would_," Switchblade said with a chuckle.

"While you were unconscious," the older woman said, squeezing the teen's shoulder, "I used the data Switchblade had gathered to finish making the device I needed to _forcibly extract your plasma powers_. And now that it's done, there's only one thing left to do." Electronique walked over to a console that was _just_ within Shego's field of vision and flipped the cover off of an ironically green switch.

"Time to give you your wish, Nicole," she said, then pushed the button. A scream tore its way out of Shego's throat was a wave of unimaginable pain coursed through her. It was like molten lava was being poured through her veins, like her nerves had been replaced by jagged glass, like burning coals had been poured into her lungs. Her body was arching, thrashing, and twisting on the table, the only thing holding her down the bonds that kept her to the table. Finally, after a few seconds, it became too much, and she blacked out from the pain as her cells were ripped apart and painfully put back together.

"Did you expect that to happen?" Switchblade asked as Shego collapsed into unconsciousness.

"I thought it might, though since I couldn't test the machine beforehand it was only a guess," Electronique admitted. She felt a surge of satisfaction as she watched the green tint leaving Shego's skin, being replaced by a light tan. As Switchblade once again draped herself over her, Electronique felt a surge of affection that she hadn't felt in five years. She wasn't sure how she felt about that, considering what had happened the last time. Judging by her partner's reaction during their kiss, she was feeling the same way.

"Tell me, Switchblade," she said, "how do you feel about me? And be as brutally honest as possible."

"You're attractive," was the immediate reply. "Sexy as hell. I only came to the realization that I was a lesbian a few days ago, though I know that's how I've been my whole life. But there's something about you that appeals to me, and on more than just a physical level." She pulled back slightly to look at the older woman. "Now answer me the same question."

"You'll get pretty much the same answer you gave me," she responded.

"Do you I remind you of Shego back whenever you two knew each other?"

"Would you be insulted if I said more than a little, but not entirely?"

"Not one bit," she said, laying her head on the villain's shoulder. "Though I hope you're not _still_ attracted to her in any way."

"What was between us was destroyed five years ago," Electronique replied, pulling Switchblade closer.

**E/N:** And there it is. The longest chapter of this story written so far. What tore Nicole and Erika apart has been revealed, Shego and Betty got their assess kicked by one teenage red-head, and Shego just had her powers ripped from her. And it looks like Electronique and Switchblade are falling for each other.

What's going to happen to Shego now? Will Electronique unleash Team Go on Go City? What will Betty do now that she knows Kim is playing for the dark side? Where did Ego, I mean Hego, go that night? Read the next chapter, "I Can't Stand to Fly."


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** As always, Kim Possible and all associated characters are the property of Disney. It's sad but true. "Superman" is the property of Five for Fighting, and the title of this chapter was drawn from that song.

**A/N:** This story was actually inspired by the still in-progress fic, **A Shocking Truth**, by Magic Basher54986. I did a search for Kim Possible/Electronique fanfics, and Magic - who also goes by Talon - has the only one. Well, now, there's a second one. Check his story out. You might be 'shocked' by it.

**Kim Possible**

**A Spark of Something New**

**Chapter 8 - I Can't Stand to Fly** _Infirmary, Global Justice Headquarters_

Shego groaned, shifting around to get more comfortable. _That_ snapped her awake; when she had last been conscious, she couldn't move at all. She bolted upright, but the wave of dizziness and nausea that resulted sent her back down. A moan escaped her, and she put a hand over her mouth, trying to keep whatever might be coming up down.

"Glad to see you're awake," someone said. Blinking her eyes and turning her head, Shego saw Doctor Director standing near the door. Considering what had happened to her, the retired villain thought she looked pretty good, although she could tell that underneath her uniform her lower torso was wrapped up.

"I don't remember you getting hurt there, Betty," she said, gesturing at the one-eyed woman.

"Your rather expensive coffee table didn't break just my fall," was the dry reply. The head of Global Justice cocked her head to one side. "I must say, Shego, I didn't know you had the same shade of skin that Kim Possible does." That caused the laid up woman to sit upright again, though she refused to let anything bother her this time, and looked at her arms. Unbeknownst to her, her jaw had dropped at the sight of her fair skin. The last time she had seen her natural skin tone had been eight years ago, the day the meteor hit. _It . . . it really happened_, she thought, feeling something inside of her shatter. _She . . . she took away my . . . my powers._ She felt tears well up in her eyes and fall silently down her cheeks.

"Shego?" Betty asked, coming closer. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not Shego anymore, Betty," she replied in a hoarse, choked whisper. "'Shego' was a bad-ass bitch with green plasma powers. Me? I'm just Nicole Goldwin." A sob escaped her, and that proved to be the first crack in the dam, for soon thereafter she was crying hard, her body wracked with powerful sobs. She felt Betty sit down on the bed next to her, felt her wrap an arm around her. She didn't care that it was Elizabeth Director, the woman who had been after her for the past four years.

As she allowed herself to sink into that unexpectedly gentle and caring embrace, all Nicole cared about was that someone was comforting her.

_Go Tower, Electronique's new lair_

"You didn't tell me that you had the Wegos leave copies of themselves behind to repair the damage you'd caused," Electronique said as she looked around the main conference room of the tower.

"Didn't see a need to," Switchblade replied, standing next to her partner. "After all, I caused it so I fixed it."

"But why did you choose to fix it?"

"Common sense. You left Go City to avoid notice by Team Go while you prepared your revenge. I figured that, once you had Shego, she would figure out the location of your lair. And of course I knew you had already factored that into your plans, so it wasn't hard to guess that you'd take over Go Tower."

"Very clever of you," Electronique told her. "You're not trying to plot against me, are you?"

"I wouldn't be evil if the thought hadn't crossed my mind before," came the matter-of-fact reply. "But I don't really have a reason to double-cross you."

"That's a surprising answer for a villain. The fact that you're evil should be reason enough."

"If I double-cross you and take over your operations, I'll have to deal with everything – including anybody who might resent such a change in management. By letting you stay in charge, I can focus on what I really like to do."

"And what's that?"

"Kick some ass and make people hurt," she replied. Then she looked over at the electric villain. "I do want to know something, though. Something I haven't figured out yet."

"And what would that be?"

"I've accomplished your goals. I got you Team Go. I made them evil. I brought you Shego so you could strip her powers from her. Your revenge is complete, or just about. So, why haven't you used the Reverse Polarizer on me to turn me good again and be rid of me?"

The question caught Electronique by surprise; why hadn't that occurred to her before now? "I can't say right now," she replied, needing to consider the question more. "How about, for now, we just say that you're an effective threat to anyone standing against me, and that we _are_ partners."

"I'll take that answer for now," the red-head replied, moving close to the older woman and clasping her hands behind her neck. Pulling the gray woman to her, she leaned forward and kissed her; then she moaned as she felt her kiss returned. When Electronique moaned herself, Switchblade slipped a tonuge into the other woman's mouth, surprising her. When the kiss broke off, the two stared at each other. Nothing was said for a moment as they both thought over what seemed to be going on between them. Electronique remembered when she had last loved someone and what had happened. She didn't want to feel again that nearly unbearable pain when Nicole had rejected her. But she couldn't deny the growing attraction to the teen. She tried to convince herself that it was the evil persona she was becoming attracted to, but a distant corner of her heart rejected that notion outright. Switchblade, meanwhile, had never felt like this about anyone – ever. Not even when she'd been the goody-goody Kim Possible had she ever felt like this. The attraction to Ron Stoppable had been an unsatisfying diversion; Shego would have been a much better match if Electronique hadn't opened her eyes.

"So, what now?" Switchblade asked. "Are villains allowed to fall in love?"

"We're . . . we're people, like everyone else," Electronique said after a moment. "There's no reason why we can't."

_Infirmary, Global Justice HQ, two days later_

It had taken two more days after she'd woken up before her body had fully recovered from the ordeal she'd suffered. Nicole wasn't wearing a GJ uniform or anything GJ-issue; she was actually wearing a pair of green slacks and a black turtleneck that had a pocket on the left. The boots she was wearing were similar to the combat boots worn by Global Justice soldiers, but were of civilian make and far more comfortable. Betty had been responsible for her current wardrobe, and had even informed her that Global Justice had not only paid for the damages to her home but had replaced anything broken or missing with the exact same items (not imitations, either, but the genuine articles).

Having her powers ripped from her like that had nearly killed her, since whatever that meteor had been made of had infused her very DNA with her plasma powers. That included her boosted metabolism which allowed her body to recover faster than normal humans. _Electronique gave me exactly what I had wanted_, she thought as she sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Betty to come discharge her. _Too bad it was five years too late._ Thinking about losing something that had become such a part of her made her want to cry again, but no tears would come; she was emotionally spent now. Betty's comforting her had surprised them both, her more than the one-eyed woman. And that made her think about Kim Possible. They had been rivals for three years, possibly four now, and she had come to respect the teen hero. Kim hadn't been a skilled martial artist when they'd first run into each other, but she'd managed to hold her own against her. And the more they'd fought, the better both had become. And until the Bueno Nacho incident, they had been equals in a league of their own. Then she had seen what Kim could do if she was pissed off enough. Shego had had her ass handed to her in a neatly wrapped package. _I shouldn't've been surprised that an evil Kim Possible could so easily whip my ass when a pissed off good Kim Possible could managed to do the same._

"You ready to go, Nicole?" Betty asked from the doorway, interrupting her morose train of thought.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose," she replied, depressed. "But . . . what am I going to do now? I know I'm still rich, but at least when I had my powers I was someone special, someone unique. I could have gone back to being a villain, or even tried to be a hero again. But now?"

"You can do whatever you want, Nicole," the cycloptic woman replied, walking over and sitting down beside her. Then she amended her statement. "Within reason, of course."

"I'm twenty-two years old, Betty," she said. "For eight years I had plasma powers. Hego forced us all to become heroes, and it turned someone I loved into one of our worst villains."

"That wasn't your fault," the older woman told her.

"She did it for me," Nicole replied, too depressed to snap. "Erika allowed herself to be changed for me. She didn't like how the super hero thing was affecting our relationship, how I was usually late or didn't show up at all, and . . . and then became Electronique." She sighed. "What does it matter, anymore?"

"You're plasma powers _weren't_ who you were," Betty interrupted, unwilling right now to tell the depressed woman Electronique's true origins. "They were just a _part_ of that." She put an arm around her shoulders. "You're a lesbian, as well. That's _part_ of who you _are_, but if you just look at it alone, it doesn't describe _all_ of you. I would be against it, but if you wanted to be a villain again you could. You're powers only helped with that. When Drakken hired you, what was he really impressed by?"

"My fighting and thievary skills, but-"

"No 'buts,' Nicole," she said, cutting her off. "You may not have your plasma powers or boosted metabolism anymore, but does that mean you are no longer one of the deadliest martial artists in the world? You could still be an accomplished thief if you wanted. It would be easier to arrest you and hold you in prison now, but I doubt I could – or would – keep you there."

"Say what?" That last part had caught her attention.

"You know how guards would be now," Betty went on non-chalantly. "They would assume that you wouldn't be much of a threat without your powers, and might forget to properly secure a cell door."

"Are you saying that, if I were to become a criminal again, you'd help me escape?"

"No, I didn't say that. That would be aiding and abetting a criminal, which would put me in the cell next to yours." Then the one-eyed woman smiled. "Besides, you did your part for us. Or I should say, _Shego_ did her part for us. You, clearly, are _not_ Shego, which means we have no reason to hold you at all." Her smile got a little bigger, and a little softer. "After some checking, it turns out that while _Shego_ has a criminal record that still stands – though amnesty was part of the deal – _Nicole Goldwin_ doesn't have a criminal record at all." Betty leaned back to look at the younger woman better. "This is your chance to reinvent yourself, Nicole. Global Justice may have pardoned Shego, but she's still wanted in several countries across the globe. Not many people get a second chance like this."

"But who am I without my powers?"

"That's for _you_ to decide," Betty replied. "I asked myself the same question when I lost my eye. 'Who am I without both of my own eyes?' I would ask. I didn't have anyone who had walked a similar road before, so I learned the hard way that just because I lost my eye didn't mean I had lost who I was. You could back to college if you wanted; you're rich enough to be able to afford the tuition of any university in the world. You have a private jet, and I imagine you have a car or three, too. You could do the whole rich and famous set, or the party circuit. You have an open path ahead of you; where you go on it is up to you."

"Why are you being so nice to me, Betts?" Nicole asked looking the other woman in the eye and seeing something there, something she wasn't used to seeing in anyone anymore. But the enigmatic woman just smiled slyly and said, "When you learn that answer yourself, you'll understand."

_Possible Residence_

"This can't be good news," James Possible said when he opened the door and saw Betty standing there.

"No, I'm afraid it isn't," she said, her tone rather ominous. "Is your wife home?"

"Actually, yes, she is. Jim and Tim are at a friend's house right now, and with . . . with Kimmie still missing, it's just the two of us."

"I'm sorry to say that my news deals with Kim," she said.

"Come in, and find a seat in the living room," he told her, opening the door wider and standing aside. "I'll go get Ann."

Betty followed him in, and made sure to close the door. She'd delivered bad news before – being the head of Global Justice, she'd had to visit many an agent's family to inform them of their loved one's death. But this . . . this was different. She sat in a chair near the couch so that the Doctors Possible could be by each other. She looked up when they walked in; Ann looked terrible, and Betty sympathised with the woman. Not knowing someone's fate was far harder to bear than the news of their death.

"Hello, Betty," she said, her voice thick with tears shed and unshed.

"I wish the circumstances could be better, Ann," she replied. "God, I hate having to fo stuff like this."

"Is . . . is she dead?" the red-headed woman asked.

"No, but things are worse now. Much worse."

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

"Electronique is the one who snatched your daughter. She was one of Team Go's arch foes before they caught her and put her in a special wing at one of Go City's maxiumum security prisons. She escaped, and came down to Middleton to evade Team Go. Don't worry," she said, holing up a hand, "I'll get to how this concerns Kim in a minute. Her main goal was to get revenge on Team Go – and Shego when she learned that she had quit the team. From what Shego told us, Electronique and Kim battled each other a few times, and the villain had attached a sensor device of some sort on Kim that would scan and store information about Shego's plasma powers."

"Shego wasn't involved in any way with Kim's disapperance, was she?" James asked.

"No. Electronique kidnapped your daughter and used a modified version of Doctor Drakken's Attitudinator on her. It . . . it turned your daughter evil. And she helped Electronique bring in both Team Go and Shego. I know, because I had offered Shego a pardon in exchange for her help in finding your daughter. I'd stopped by to check in with her when Kim ambushed both of us – and kicked my ass but good. According to Shego, both Kim and Team Go are still evil, and are still working for Electronique." She looked at the two Possibles, both of whom were wearing horrified expressions of disbelief. "Shego also witnessed some affectionate displays between your daughter and Electronique," she added. "And I'm afraid Shego isn't in much better shape. Since she was already evil – retired from villainy, I must add – Electronique couldn't use the Attitudinator on her. She used the data Kim had unwittingly gathered to create a device that, literally, ripped Shego's power from her."

"Oh, my God," Ann said, her hands flying to her mouth.

"Shego had a tracking device on her, so we were able to find her – but the lair had been abandoned except for her. She just left Global Justice care today."

"Why did you let her go?"

"Besides the fact that we granted her a pardon if she helped us find Kim?" Betty asked. "Simple. She isn't Shego anymore. Shego is a woman who has a boosted metabolism and plasma powers. She's going by her real name now, Nicole Goldwin. And I'm trusting you two with that information."

"We understand," Ann said. "What . . . what are you going to do about Kim?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I honestly don't know. Kim Possible is innocent in all of this, technically speaking. She's calling herself Switchblade, and has changed her look so that she can't be regarded as Kim Possible. Again, technically." She looked from Ann to James and back. "I won't lie to you two. We may have to use force to bring Electronique, Switchblade, and Team Go down. It's my last resort, since Kim isn't exactly acting of her own free will at this time. I'm hoping we can get our hands on Electronique's Attitudinator, or locate one of Drakken's and modify it in the same way. Then we'll lure them into a trap, and use the device."

"You'll try not to kill her, won't you?"

"As long as she doesn't kill, that's how it will hopefully go. But if she takes someone's life, I'm afraid Global Justice policy is clear. If she's a dangerous enough threat to innocent lives, then we won't have any choice but to take her down by any means necessary. I'm sorry, Ann, James. Believe, I'm praying with everything I have that it never comes to that."

_Go Tower_

While Electronique plotted more on her plan to use Team Go against the city they once protected, Switchblade sat in the room she'd appropriated. As it turned out, she'd forced her way into Shego's room. She'd had Hego move all of the woman's stuff out and put in storage somewhere in the tower, and then went and stole what she wanted to make the room hers. She'd done that during closing hours, since she didn't want to make any waves for her partner's plan of revenge. Before the Reverse Polarizer, she would never have considered theft; she remembered accidentally taking someone's pen a few years ago and feeling so guilty about it. The RP didn't erase her memories of being a teen hero and fighting for justice and all, but it had flipped a switch inside of her that made her evil. Being the person she had been, going so totally evil wasn't a surprise; it was the complete opposite of everything she once was.

She was still surprised that being evil didn't change her sexual orientation, or prevent her from falling in love.

_Maybe because being a lesbian is part of who I am_, she thought. _Being good or evil is choice a person can make. Sexual orientation is a life decision, and a deeply _personal _choice. Some say that it's a decision that can be made, others say that it's part of who a person is deep down. Some say people are born that way, others say that they become that way because of the environment they live and the stimulus they receive. The cause of it doesn't matter; it's who I am._ She sighed. _I'm a villain with deep thoughts. I wonder, though . . . am I _really_ in love with Electronique? I know we're partners in crime and all, and that I seem more like a sidekick than an equal, but right now that's okay. This is her revenge, so it's no big deal that she's in charge. But afterwards? I guess we'll see then. But . . . _why_ do I love her? Being in love isn't hard to do, but I really feel that I_ love_ her. I mean, sure she's beautiful, she's got a sexy accent, she's amazingly skilled with machines, she really tries to treat me as an equal._ She looked up at the room's ceiling and fell backwards on the bed.

_Can I really fall in love if I'm evil?_

**E/N:** And that's it. I know the song that the title is drawn from may not make much sense with the chapter, but it's the song that I was listening to when this chapter came to me so I kept it. Anyways, reviews, please.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** As always, Kim Possible and all associated characters are the property of Disney. It's sad but true

**A/N:** This story was actually inspired by the still in-progress fic, **A Shocking Truth**, by Magic Basher54986. I did a search for Kim Possible/Electronique fanfics, and Magic - who also goes by Talon - has the only one. Well, now, there's a second one. Check his story out. You might be 'shocked' by it. Lemon.

**Kim Possible**

**A Spark of Something New**

**Chapter 9 – What We Feel** _Nicole's Apartment_

Nicole stood there in her apartment, looking around. It looked exactly like it had before Switchblade had ambushed her and Betty in it and tore the place apart. _Betty's got a good memory_, she thought, feeling a strange warmth spread through her. The one-eyed woman had offered to take Nicole all the way back to her apartment, before going to visit the Possibles, but she had declined; she wanted to do some shopping now. Somehow, green and black didn't seem like _her_ anymore. She still liked the colors, she couldn't deny that, but just green and black didn't feel right anymore.

Deciding she'd had enough of standing around, she walked back to her bedroom and set her bags on the bed. Stripping out of the clothes Betty had given her, she went to the bathroom, grabbing a towel out of the linen closet on the way. She nearly scalded herself when she turned the shower on, though, since it had been programmed to a particular setting – a setting that she had put in back when she had her powers. Sighing, she reached over and adjusted the temperature to something more comfortable for her now, and stepped in. She gave herself a complete scrubbing, and even shaved her legs and trimmed her pubes.

When she stepped out of the shower, she caught sight of herself in the mirror above the sink. She almost looked behind her, thinking there was someone else in the room, before remembering that it was herself. _Will I ever get used to this?_ she asked herself. The more she stared at her reflection, the more she felt a desire to change. Then it hit her: a haircut. She needed a haircut. For a second, she tried to dry her hair like she'd always done, then remembered sheepishly that she didn't have her powers anymore, and reached into the closet in the bathroom to pull out the hairdryer she'd impulsively gotten.

Back in the bedroom, she dumped everything she'd bought out on the bed and rummaged through them, looking for something to wear. She finally settled on a pair of black capris, a dark blue ¾-sleeve shirt, and a pair of black and tan steel-toed boots. When she slipped into some green lingerie, she was surprised to see that it still looked good on her. Slipping into the rest of her clothes, she left her apartment and went to a high-price salon that was an hour's walk away.

The back of her neck felt so naked now, and Nicole found the sensation a little uncomfortable, but looking at herself in the salon's mirror made it all worth it. Even the lightheadedness she felt from having so much of her raven-colored hair cut off was worth the feeling of rightness she had felt then. The stylist had cut her hair in an edgy, spiky punk style that seemed so right to her. Between Betty's encouragement and the confidence she gained from her new hairstyle, Nicole felt the depression she'd been in since losing her powers lift.

Hearing a noise behind her, she turned her head to see someone running in her direction. It was a man, and he was clutching a purse to his chest. She had nothing against people like that, but two things told her that that wasn't the case. The first was that the purse's style and color did _not_ match the man's clothes, while the second was two cops chasing after him and a woman chasing after them. Shrugging, she turned around – only to whirl back around with her elbow flying up and forward to smash square into the thief's nose. The perfectly executed move, combine with the man's momentum, flipped him head over heels to land on his back with a breath-stealing thud. Wheezing, he tried to sit up but could only tremble. Nicole reached down and pulled the purse from him as the police officers reached them, the woman shortly behind them. As the cops pulled the man up and cuffed him, she handed the purse back to the woman.

"Thank you so much," the woman said, surprise and gratitude on her face.

"Don't worry about it," she replied, embarrassed at the attention she was now getting, since passerby had stopped to gawk at the scene.

"Thanks for the assistance, ma'am," one of the officers said, walking up to her. "If you hadn't done that, we would still be chasing him right now, and he probably would have gotten away." Shaking her hand, the officer followed his partner as they took the would-be thief away. The woman tried to offer her a reward for getting her purse back, but Nicole demurred, saying that she didn't need a reward for doing the right thing.

And when she'd gotten back to her apartment, she realized what she had done and was surprised by the sincerity she'd felt with her words.

_Go Tower_

Switchblade meandered through Go Tower, surprised to find herself alone. _Not completely alone_, she realized when she wandered into the main conference room and saw Electronique sitting there.

"So where's Team Go?" she asked, sauntering into the room.

"I sent them out to find Shego," the villainess replied, turning around to face her.

"Do you really _need_ to find that weakling?" Switchblade wondered.

"No," Electronique admitted. "I just wanted those four buffoons out of my hair."

"I can understand that. What I can't understand, though, is why you haven't enacted your scheme to unleash them against Go City." The redhead shrugged. "Just have them start stealing stuff, or break things, or cause a traffic jam. Something."

"I'll recall them in a few hours, whether they're successful or not, and have them get started," she said.

"Why not now? That way you can be sure they failed."

"You just want to beat the shit out of Hego again."

"Absolutely."

"I've got other plans right now."

"Oh?" Now Switchblade was intrigued. Electronique stood up and walked over to her partner, her hands going on the younger woman's shoulders. She felt her pulse accelerate when the teen wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling them closer together.

"I was in love with Shego, once," she said quietly, staring into those vibrant green eyes. "Things changed when I became like this, though."

"I've never loved anyone before," was the equally quiet reply. "My parents don't count, of course. Electronique, something about you pulls me to you. And I don't just mean physically."

"I . . . I feel the same way," the gray villain admitted. "But I don't want to be weak again."

"Then don't allow yourself to be hurt," the fair-skinned girl whispered, leaning closer. "It doesn't have to involve love."

"It's too late," Electronique said, realizing the truth as she said it. It _was_ too late; she'd fallen in love with Switchblade. Harder than she'd fallen for Nicole.

"Then it's a good thing I've become weak, too," Switchblade told her, their lips now barely touching. It didn't take much for them to kiss, and it took even less for that kiss to begin expressing the depths of their feelings for one another. They had to break off the kiss to breathe, and Switchblade took advantage of that to pull away – but only to grab Electronique's hand and begin pulling her along.

"Whe-where are we going?" the older woman said, trying to catch her breath again.

"My room," was her answer.

_Nicole's Apartment_

Nicole had just slipped her omelet onto the plate when she heard a knock on her door. "Be right there!" she called out, thinking it was a delivery guy from the electronics store she'd ordered a new home computer from. So she was greatly surprised to see Doctor Director standing there when she opened the door.

"Oh, hey, Betty," she said, a little disappointed. Then the woman's attire registered on her. Betty wasn't wearing her usual Global Justice jump suit uniform, but a pair of navy blue women's dress pants, a white short-sleeved dress shirt, and a navy blue vest. "You look . . . wow," was all she could add.

"Mind if I come in, Nicole?" she asked. The woman flushed.

"Oh, um, yeah, sure," she said standing aside as Betty walked in, then she closed the door. "I, um, was about to sit down to eat. I could . . . make you something if you're hungry?"

"Well, I _am_ hungry, but . . . well, I'll be honest," Betty said, obviously trying to gather her courage, "I . . . I was wanting to take you out. To dinner."

"What?" was all Nicole could think of to say; her mind felt frozen.

"I want to take you to dinner."

"Why me?"

"Why not you? I wish I could say, Nicole."

"It's not pity, is it? Because of me being powerless?"

"I hate to tell you this, Nicole, but you're far from powerless. Look at what did with that purse-snatcher."

"And how do you know about that?"

"Police file reports, just like every government agency. Global Justice is tapped into every law enforcement facility across the planet. They didn't mention you by name, but from where it occurred, I figured that you were involved. And you just confirmed it for me."

"So it's a 'thank you' thing, then."

"Not at all." Betty sighed. "Nicole, all I want to do is take you to dinner. Not as the head of Global Justice, not as Doctor Elizabeth Director, but as plain 'Betty.' No other reason." She hesitated. "Well, okay, there _is_ one other reason."

"I knew it."

"I like you."

"I figured you had-Wait, what?"

"I. Like. You," she repeated, separating each word. "Seeing you vulnerable and unguarded like you were, when you woke up and found out that you _had_ lost your powers, it . . . it touched something inside of me. I've given twenty years of my life to Global Justice. I'm forty-one years old. I'd given up any chance of ever having a relationship with anyone. And then I saw you. The _real_ you. You asked me for advice, for guidance, for help. And I wanted nothing more than to take you in my arms and hold you close."

"Betty . . ." Nicole said softly, unable to believe what she was hearing but knowing it was the truth.

"Maybe I made a mistake," she went on. "Maybe I should just-" She never got to finish her statement, because a pair of pink lips had fastened upon her own, cutting her off. When Nicole pulled away, she saw the surprise in the woman's one eye.

"I'll go get ready," Nicole told her.

It didn't take her long to get ready, and when she came into the living room Betty felt her jaw drop. Nicole was wearing a pair of raised heel shoes, a pair of black women's slacks that accentuated her hips, a gray dress shirt, and a black women's blazer over it. She made the conservative clothes a much sexier outfit than if she'd come out wearing a dress that emphasized her assets.

"Is . . . is this okay?" she asked nervously.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Betty asked. "I was entranced by the angel in front of me and missed whatever you said." The compliment made Nicole blush, and the smile on the other woman's face told her how well it showed up. Then she held out her arm and, to both of their surprise, Nicole slipped her arm through it.

_Go Tower_

Both Switchblade and Electronique were surprised that they were still dressed when they reached the former's room. That situation didn't take long to remedy when the redhead peeled her pants and shirt off, making the gray-skinned woman's jaw drop. The younger woman had gone commando underneath her clothes. Electronique was fumbling with her zipper when Switchblade took the matter out of her hands. She slipped the zipper all of the down, and helped the older woman slip out of it. The younger woman was surprised to see dusky red nipples and a glimpse of pink from between her thighs.

"Huh," she said.

"What?" the other asked.

"Well, I thought you would've been gray all over. Certainly didn't expect to see such tantalizing flashes of color." The two embraced each other, moaning as bare skin made contact with bare skin. Their lips came together as their bodies did, and it seemed as though the temperature in the room jumped up several degrees. Switchblade knew how to kiss, but Electronique knew that her soon-to-be lover was inexperienced in the bedroom. Breaking off the kiss, she looked down at the woman and smiled. "Let me take the lead now," she said huskily. Nodding, the redhead allowed her gray-haired lover to gently push her back to the bed. When the backs of her knees hit the end of the bed, she sat down. Electronique gently nudged her knees apart, and she got the message. Spreading her legs, she gave the older woman an unobstructed look at her womanhood.

"Beautiful," Electronique whispered, staring in awe at the shaved mound before her. Without hesitation, she leaned forward and placed a kiss there, causing the redhead to moan and buck her hips slightly. Extending her tongue, she proceeded to lap at her lover's most intimate spot like a cat with cream, bringing gasps and moans from her. She felt the slender hands come to rest on her head, trying to hold her there and push her closer. Moving up a little, she continued her oral ministrations while slipping a finger into her virgin womanhood. Switchblade cried out and bucked her hips, slamming herself into Electronique's face and driving that single digit deeper into her. That solicited another cry, another hip buck, and gasp of pain as her virginity was taken. The electric villain didn't let up on her actions, pushing her finger in and out gently but slowly increasing the pace as her lover became used to it. Then she decided on a little experiment. Moving her mouth away she brought up her other hand, squinted a little, then sent a small jolt of electricity at Switchblade's clitoris.

The result was virtually instantaneous; with a scream of pure, uninhibited pleasure, Switchblade had her first real orgasm that left her body twitching with pleasurable aftershocks.

_Ocean Sunset_

Betty had taken her to the one restaurant she had yet to visit: Ocean Sunset. It was, appropriately enough, set right next to the ocean (on a cliff that butted up against the ocean, to be more accurate). They'd gotten there early enough that, once they'd finished their meals and were having their desserts, the sun _would_ be setting.

"I've never actually been to this place," the one-eyed woman admitted as the waiter took their drink requests and left, "but everything I've heard said it has amazing cuisine."

"I've never been here, either," Nicole confessed.

"Really? I would have thought that someone of your tastes would have been here often enough that the maitre de would have a table reserved just for you."

"I never really had enough spare time to come here," she replied. "When I wasn't involved with Drakken's schemes, I usually went down to my island in the Caribbean to just relax on the beach."

"You own an island?" she asked, incredulous.

"Just one. If I ever want to get away from it all, I go there. There's no place to land a plane or a helicopter – unless the plane is one of those floatplanes. You need a boat to get out to it otherwise. And the only cove that you can beach at has a coral barrier with only spot wide enough for a launch to pass through; the reefs are invisible at high tide and are just under the surface at low tide."

"That's amazing," Betty told her. Their conversation halted for a moment as the waiter returned with their drinks and asked if they were ready to order an appetizer. Nicole let her date decide, and Betty told him they'd have the sautéed shrimp with lemon cocktail sauce. Approving of their choice, he bowed and withdrew. She looked over at the now shorthaired woman and asked, "Can you tell me more about it?"

"There really isn't much more to tell," Nicole replied. "There is electricity out there, but it's supplied by a geothermal generator. No cell towers nearby, and it's out of satellite orbital tracks, too."

"Sounds pretty isolated."

"Perfect place to get away from everything."

"Do you have anybody working there?"

"Some locals know the safe path through the reefs, and have an arrangement with me. Well, kind of. Basically, I pay them to keep up the place when I'm not there. I let them know when I plan on being there so they can stock the place up with the food and drinks I prefer."

"You are a wonder," Betty told her, smiling when she blushed. "I don't have a vacation home at all, unless you count the house I timeshare with near the southern coast of Florida."

"You don't own it?"

"I usually sleep in my quarters at the GJ headquarters. I joined Global Justice while I was in college; it's been my life since I was the age you are now."

"You don't have anyone special in your life? No one to go home to?"

"Until now, I didn't have anyone I cared enough about to think that way." Nicole blushed again at the compliment, and the implications of it.

"After this Electronique and Switchblade thing is wrapped up . . . would you like to take a vacation with me?" the raven-haired woman asked, surprising her date.

"Pardon me?"

"I'd like to take you to my private island," she replied, "and . . . and just spend time with you. No intrusions from the outside world at all. Just you . . . me . . . and a week of nothing to do."

Betty was touched, really touched, by her offer. Nicole had not only told her about the one place she'd kept to herself, a sanctuary as it were, but had invited her to go there.

"I'd . . . I'd like that, Nicole," she said, managing to get the words past the sudden lump in her throat. They were ready to order their meal when the waiter returned with the appetizers.

For dessert, they'd shocked each other when both of them had ordered a decadent dark chocolate mousse pudding. Smiling at each other, they began eating their dessert. At least, until Betty drew Nicole's attention to the big bay window. She looked over – and gasped. She found herself looking at the second-most beautiful sunset she'd ever seen (the most beautiful being the first sunset she saw on her getaway island). When she looked back at Betty, there were tears in her eyes.

"Thank you," was all she could say.

"You're welcome," was all Betty said.

_Go Tower_

Once she'd from recovered experiencing her first mind-numbing orgasm, she had returned the favor. Though inexperienced, she made up for it with enthusiasm and brought Electronique to not one, but _three_ orgasms. Afterwards, she'd drifted off to sleep, content in her lover's arms. For her part, Electronique remained awake longer, staring at the woman sleeping in her arms. A deluge of emotions assaulted her, from joy at again finding someone who would love her to trepidation for the same reason. As much as she didn't want to be hurt by someone she loved, again, she decided that she would willingly risk it this time. The feelings that were coursing through her now, staring at Switchblade/Kim Possible, were the same ones she'd once felt for Nicole. Only _these_ feelings were more intense than those had ever been.

_What am I going to do?_ she asked herself.

**E/N:** Surprise! Not only are Electronique and Switchblade (Kim) consummating their relationship, but now Nicole (Shego) and Betty are _dating_? At a _very_ romantic restaurant? What is happening in this universe?

Will Electronique finally find happiness? Will her evil scheme for Team Go ever be launched? Are Betty and Nicole falling in love with each other? And just what is Ron Stoppable doing while all of this is going on? The answers might be found in the next chapter, "Meanwhile."


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** As always, Kim Possible and all associated characters are the property of Disney. It's sad but true

**A/N:** This story was actually inspired by the still in-progress fic, **A Shocking Truth**, by Magic Basher54986. I did a search for Kim Possible/Electronique fanfics, and Magic - who also goes by Talon - has the only one. Well, now, there's a second one. Check his story out. You might be 'shocked' by it.

**A/N 2:** Also, this is a filler chapter. I wanted to show a summarized account of what Ron's been doing after Kim got Kimnapped. lol

**Kim Possible**

**A Spark of Something New**

**Chapter 10: Meanwhile**

_Bueno Nacho, Middleton_

Ron sat at his usual table in Bueno Nacho, with a triple order of nachos in front of him. And, except for what Rufus had already eaten, completely untouched. After he and Kim had parted ways, he'd thought a lot about what she'd said, which he had brushed off at the time. And then he had started thinking about their friendship - and how he'd been a jerk to her when she'd told him about being a lesbian. In retrospect, he had realized that she had probably been one her whole life, but had only realized it recently. _And I was a jerk about it_, he had thought. He'd gone to her house later, but her parents said she hadn't gotten home yet. He guessed she was hanging around somewhere, trying to understand why he'd acted that way, and he felt even worse about his reaction. They'd been friends since pre-K, after all, and she had deserved better than what he'd said. He had thought about asking Wade to call her kimmunicator, but decided against it. He hadn't wanted to intrude on her, and felt that she would get a hold of him when she felt like it.

And then the next afternoon he'd learned about her disappearance. His first thought was that she'd run away because of how he'd reacted, even though he knew it was an irrational of him and completely unlike her. He'd asked Wade to track her kimmunicator, but the whiz kid said he wasn't getting a signal from it at all. And the way only that could be possible, he'd told the blond teen, was if it had been completely fried. So he'd had Wade patch him into Global Justice - and had told Doctor Director that he thought Electronique was behind it. He'd explained to her about their last encounter with the Go City villain, about the smoke-filled canister, and had learned about Electronique's plan to revenge herself upon Team Go. It wasn't hard to put two and two together, though Ron had to have Rufus help him.

Later, he couldn't be sure when, Wade had told him that Doctor Director had enlisted Shego's help. He didn't know what help she could be, until Wade pointed out that she had fought Electronique before, and knew where Drakken had put all of his lairs. Then a couple of days went by. Ron mostly moped around at Bueno Nacho, or his bedroom.

When Wade had called him, he expected good news. But he'd put Doctor Director on, and the one-eyed head of Global Justice had informed him that Kim Possible had turned evil and had attacked her and Shego in the latter's apartment. Ron couldn't believe it - until he remembered when _he'd_ been evil, and called himself Zorpox. He'd told the GJ leader that it she'd probably been affected by Drakken's Attitudinator. She, in turn, had told him that Electronique was an electronic and mechanical genius, and had more than likely improved upon Drakken's original designs. He learned that evil Kim was calling herself Switchblade, and was as brutal as Kim was gentle, as twisted as she had been honest - and had no inhibitions when it came to fighting.

And according to Shego, Switchblade had deep, more than likely romantic, feelings for Electronique.

So now, here he was, sitting in Bueno Nacho again, not eating.

"Rufus, buddy, what's wrong with me?" he asked his friend.

"I dunno," he squeaked.

"I mean, Kim obviously needs me, but I'm not doing anything to help her," he went on. "But what can I do, really? Kim was the one who usually did all of the hard work. Sure, I've got that mystical monkey *shudder* power and all, but it still comes and goes."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh," the naked mole rat agreed, nodding.

"She didn't stand by when Drakken used the Attitudinator on me. Kim could kick my butt blindfolded; I think she'd kill me now that she's evil.

"Gotta help," Rufus chittered at him.

"Yeah, but how?"

**E/N:** And that's it. I know it's a really short chapter with what I've been writing, but I felt the need to give a little glimpse as to what Ron's doing while Kim's being evil and Shego's being reformed. Look for the next chapter, "After Effects."


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** As always, Kim Possible and all associated characters are the property of Disney. It's sad but true

**A/N:** This story was actually inspired by the still in-progress fic, **A Shocking Truth**, by Magic Basher54986. I did a search for Kim Possible/Electronique fanfics, and Magic - who also goes by Talon - has the only one. Well, now, there's a second one. Check his story out. You might be 'shocked' by it. Lemon.

**Kim Possible**

**A Spark of Something New**

**Chapter 11 - After Effects**

_Nicole's Apartment_

After the desert, Betty had taken Nicole back to her apartment. It was obvious that the older woman wanted to spend more time with her, so she invited her in. Nicole slipped off her blazer and sat down on her couch, next to Betty. For a while, nothing was said; nothing needed to be said, anyway. Both of them were nervous: Betty because this was the first time she'd ever felt like this about anyone, and Nicole because she'd fallen in love before and got burned. But both of them were tired of being alone, and the emotions they were feeling now were as genuine as any they'd ever felt before.

"I really don't want to leave now," Betty said into the silence.

"So don't," Nicole told her.

"You know that I have to."

"You don't have to leave now, do you?"

"Well, no, but-"

"No buts. Nothing is going on right now that requires your personal attention, right?"

"That's right, but-"

"What did I say about that? You run a _global_ organization, Betts. You've got _hundreds_ of people working for you. Whoever you left in charge can certainly run things for a few hours." She like slyly at the older woman. "But you already knew all of that. You just wanted me to convince you to stay."

"Guilty as charged," she replied with a smile.

"Well then," Nicole said, swinging herself around until she was straddling Betty's hips, "let's get right to your sentencing." And she leaned forward and planted a gentle, yet passion-filled, kiss on her lips. Betty returned the kiss, a low moan sounding in her throat. Her arms just naturally wrapped themselves around Nicole, pulling her closer. When they broke off from the kiss, she looked up at the younger woman and said, "Are you sure about this, Nicole?"

"Elizabeth," she said, using Betty's full first name for the first time, "It's been five years since I was close enough to anyone to want to share myself with them, let alone spend time with. My head is telling me no, because of what happened the last time I was this close to someone, but my heart is telling me yes. You're worth the risk of a broken heart, Elizabeth. And . . . I'm tired of being alone."

"Nicole," the one-eyed woman replied, "if you would have me, I would gladly spend the rest of my life with you. However you want it to be. I've had sex with many people in my life, though there hasn't been anyone at all since I became the head of Global Justice. But never once have I felt as close to any of them as I do to you now. Not one of them ever lit a fire inside of me that had little to do with sex." No more words were needed, and the two of them shared another kiss, though this one wasn't as gentle as their first one. Without breaking the kiss, Nicole unbuttoned her dress shirt and slipped it off while Betty took longer because she had to remove her vest before taking off her shirt. The raven-haired woman moaned as she felt her lover cup her breasts, massaging the nipples through the lace of her lingerie bra. Nicole reached around and unclasped her bra; Betty immediately felt the change and helped slip the undergarment off before returning her hands to their spots. Feeling her hands on her bare breasts sent a shudder through the younger woman's body and elicited a moan from her. Breaking off the kiss, Betty unhooked her front-clasp bra and let her own considerable assets bounce free.

"Forty-two years old, and hardly any sag," Nicole noted with a teasing smirk on her face.

"Healthy living will do that for you," Betty replied before leaning forward to capture one of her lover's dusky pink nipples in her mouth. Nicole moaned and arched her back, trying to push the sensitive nub further into her mouth. When the one-eyed woman bit down lightly on it, she cried out at the pleasurable twinge of pain it produced.

"Bedroom," she growled, gently prying the other woman's face off of her breast.

"Fast," Betty agreed. Nicole leaped off of her lover's lap and slipped out of her pants before racing to her bedroom. Betty hesitated a moment as she got an excellent view of the younger woman's thonged ass. Hurrying herself along, she'd gotten out of her panites by the time she reached the door her lover had gone through. And she stopped, stunned, when she saw Nicole standing seductively in front of her bed - wearing a black strap on with a vibrant green dildo sticking out of it. She was also wearing a smirk.

"Come and get me, old lady," she purred in a voice smoother than silk. Betty felt like her body had just lit on fire. She walked over to Nicole, her hips swaying in a way that drew the other woman's attention to her bald womanhood. Grabbing ahold of Nicole's 'phallus,' she stepped up to her and hoarsely whispered, "Give it to me."

"Happily," was the throaty reply, and suddenly Betty found herself on the bed with Nicole between her legs and the strap-on nudging her folds. At the older woman's nod, she gently pushed the seven-inch rod into her.

"Goddess," Betty moaned, feeling herself being parted and filled. "It's been so long." Taking care not to harm her, Nicole set up a gentle in and out rhythm that was making the older woman more aroused and pleasured than a hard and fast pace would have done.

"W-what about yooouu?" she asked, the last word coming out as a moan because Nicole had pushed in at that moment.

"It's got . . . a vibrator . . . built into it," Nicole panted. "I'm . . . good." Betty didn't say anything to that; instead, she pulled her lover down to her and rolled them over. Now in control, she began an up and down, back and forth rhythm that began driving both of them crazy. Their bodies became slick with sweat, and the scent of their lovemaking filled Nicole's bedroom - as did the unrestrained sounds of their passion. Nicole sat up and filled her mouth with one of Betty's breasts. That sent the one-eyed woman over the edge, and she felt the most intense orgasm of her life rock through her. The sounds and sights of Betty's orgasm did Nicole in, as well, and she fell backwards on the bed as her own orgasm raced through her. Exhausted, Betty gently lowered herself onto Nicole, and the two fell asleep.

_Go Tower_

When Switchblade woke up, she felt a pleasant exhaustion throughout her body. And a comforting weight upon her. Turning her head, she felt her nose brush the loose strands of Electronique's hair. A small surge of static electricity leapt from the hair to her nose, making her giggle at the sensation. The sound woke up the woman holding her, so she said, "Good morning, sexy."

"Morning yourself," Electronique replied drowsily. Considering that she had spent her life until now falling asleep alone, her lack of shock and surprise at waking up with someone else in her bed would have been strange. But the sound of that giggle, even in the half-awake state she was currently, had brought to the fore of her mind the memories of the previous night.

"For a virgin," she went on as alertness returned to her, "you were pretty wild last night."

"It's obvious you haven't had any sex for five years," her lover replied, "considering your enthusiasm and lack of stamina." The two shared a kiss that did more to wake up the gray-skinned villain than a gallon of coffe would have. Climbing out of bed, they walked to the in-room shower and washed up, though they did manage to squeeze in another orgasm or two.

"You have amazing eyes, you know," Switchblade said, which was when Electronique realized her trademark swim goggle-like glasses were off. She started to reach for them, only to be stopped by the younger woman. "Don't," she said. "Not around me, at least? You don't need to hide your eyes from me." The redhead looked into the uniquely colored eyes of her love and smiled. Electronique's irises were flickering white, as though they were lightning bolts, while the part of her eyes that should have been white were a shadowed blue that also flickered like captured lightning. The woman hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

"Around you, at least," she conceded. When her love let go, she grabbed her glasses and looked at them. "But beyond our privacy, I'm wearing them." Switchbladed in agreement as the older woman slipped them on.

"Today's the day, then," she said after the older woman was 'back in character.' "The day your revenge on Team Go starts."

"Yes," she replied. "Once I have the city hating Team Go, I'll use the Reverse Polarizer on them. Hego's overinflated sense of self-righteous righteousness will have him so guilt-wracked at what he and 'his' team have done that he'll demand they turn themselves in – if Global Justice doesn't stop them first."

"I'm not sure which outcome I'd prefer," Switchblade purred as they walked out of the room and headed towards the conference chamber. "Having Global Justice bring them down would be fun to watch, but using the Reverse Polarizer on them would be _so_ much more delicious."

"You are a sadistic little bitch, aren't you?" Electronique said in approval.

"Considering how much of a goody-goody I was before you, that shouldn't be surprising," she responded. "I may be an evil little bitch now, but I promise you that no one but me will know just how much of a tender side you have."

Electronique didn't respond, but she didn't need to; Switchblade could sense her smile.

_Nicole's Apartment_

It was the smell of coffee that woke up Betty, rather than the absence of the warm body she'd fallen asleep with. Blinking herself awake, she stretched herself as languidly as a cat waking up from a nap in the sun. The movement pulled the blanket off of her breasts; not that she cared anymore. And not that it mattered when Nicole wandered with two cups of coffe – and nothing else.

"Do you always walk around in the nude?" Betty asked, sitting up to take the cup of coffee offered to her.

"Whenever I wasn't in one of Drakken's lairs, yeah," Nicole admitted as she sat down next to her lover. Both of them took a sip of the still hot coffee and moaned at the sensation of it moving down their throats. Of course, the surge of caffeine into their systems was also behind those moans of delight.

"I want you to know something, Nicole," the head of Global Justice said. "You don't need to be alarmed about it, though."

"Alright," the other woman said, still anxious about whatever was going to be said. "What is it?"

"I'll come back as often as I can," she answered, surprising her. "I don't do one-night stands with anyone, and as I said last night, I want – more than anything – to spend the rest of my life with you. I know there's a rather large gap in our ages-"

"Which I don't give a shit about," Nicole put in.

"-but that doesn't matter to me," Betty finished in agreement.

"I've only been in love once before," the raven-haired woman said, staring into her coffee. "I thought Erika and I were meant to be. Then she allowed herself to be changed, somehow, and I guess I blew that chance. Or maybe she blew it. Could have been both of us, too. Whatever the case, she and I lost our chance, and I'd given up all hope of ever having someone I could come home to, be intimate with. Someone who wouldn't judge me for who or what I was." She looked over at her older lover. "And then I lost my powers, which had become a big part of me. And there _you_ were, comforting me and holding me close. When I was depressed, being in your arms, hearing your voice, made me forget all of that. You helped me out of those dark moments. When I'm around you, everything seems right to me."

"I know exactly what you're saying, Nicole," Betty told her.

"Nikki."

"What?"

"You . . . you can call me Nikki," she repeated. The auburn-haired woman smiled and nodded.

"Nikki," she said, "there's only just one condition I need to put."

"Honesty," the younger woman replied, startling her. She giggled at the reaction. "It's the same condition _I_ was going to put. You already know my past, and I know enough about your past."

"I . . . I actually more about your past than you do," Betty said quietly, now unable to meet her eyes.

"What . . . what do you mean?"

"You blame yourself for what happened to Erika, for her becoming Electronique."

"I do, yeah. But I know that it was Hego's insistence about the whole 'hero' thing that drove her to do what she did."

"It was more than that."

"What do you know, Betts?" Nicole asked, an edge to her voice. Then she realized how she sounded and blushed with shame. "I'm sorry," she added "I shouldn't sound like that to you."

"Don't worry about it, Nikki," Betty replied, fully understanding how she felt. "I wish I hadn't found this out. Honest."

"It's . . . it's gotta be bad if _you_ don't want to know about it."

"What happened to Erika wasn't your fault at all. As far as that goes, _you_ are completely blameless." Betty took a deep breath, feeling tears gather in her eyes. She didn't want to say what had to come next, but didn't want to keep secrets from this woman who had reawakened the embers of love and passion in her heart. Her head snapped up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking over, she saw a smile of trepidation and understanding on her love's face. Nodding, she accepted the offered comfort and reached up to give the hand a gentle squeeze. "It was Hego's fault," she went on, staring into Nicole's eyes.

"How, exactly, do you mean?"

"When was the last time you saw Erika as herself? As the girl you'd fallen in love with?"

"After our date, when we were seventeen," Nicole answered, a little confused – and scared, if she was honest with herself. "It was the most wonderful night of my life at that point. When I came home, Michael said that Henry had gone out somewhere. And the next morning, Erika was . . . was like she is now."

"There was a report, back then, about an explosion at one of Go City's electrical plants."

"I remember that," she said. "Erika . . . Erika said she was there. And that that was when she made the choice to become Electronique."

"Hego was there, too."

"_What?!_" Nicole exclaimed, beyond shock.

"I learned all of those from one of the plant's workers, who happened to overhear their whole conversation – without either of them being aware he was there."

"What happened, Betty? Please, tell me!"

"They had an argument about you," Betty told her. "Hego was being moralistic and self-righteous, condemning the true and honest love the two of you had, saying that you were 'already a freak' and that you 'didn't need some lesbian slut making you even more of a freak.' Erika didn't care what he called her, though the man said she sounded enraged when he kept insulting you. He said that, as a hero, you didn't need to sully yourself with the likes of a foreign-sounding human freak. He also threatened her, saying that if she didn't end her relationship with you she would regret it. She insulted him badly enough that he lost his temper and punched the structure he was standing next to – which turned out to be the primary overload control shunt for the whole plant."

"Oh, my God," Nicole said, horrified realization dawning across her beautiful features.

"He, of course, ran off, trying his best to remain out of sight. Erika, however, ran through the plant, warning as many as she could – as if the alarms going off weren't enough of an indicator. According to the man I talked to, who was the last one out, she stopped and looked back at the overloading control shunt before walking back to it. He wasn't sure, but he told me that he thought she said, 'If not having powers is going to pull us apart like this, then I'll get some powers and help her.'" Now Betty fell silent, not looking at Nicole; she was afraid of what she'd see in her face, afraid of how she might react. What she didn't expect was a pair of fair-skinned arms wrapping around her. Startled, she looked up into the tear-stained face of her beloved.

"Thank you," was all she said, before she broke down completely.

"I . . . I guess I'll go now, then," Betty said, setting her cup on the nightstand and starting to stand up.

"Don't go," Nicole pleaded, a hand latching onto Betty's arm. "Please. Could you . . . could just . . . hold me? Please?"

"I'll do whatever you need me to do," the older woman said, sitting back down and taking her younger love into her arms, where she allowed herself to let go completely.

After she had cried until she couldn't anymore, Nicole was surprise to find that not only was Betty still there, but she was still holding her, too. She was grateful beyond words for that, though she didn't need words to express her gratitude; Betty could see it in her face when the two looked into each other's eyes.

"How do you feel?" the one-eyed woman asked.

"Like shit," was the tear-choked reply.

"I'm sorry."

"There's no reason to be. Not for you, anyway."

"Are you . . . are mad, Nikki?"

"I know I should be," she said. "And I know I have a right to be, but for some reason . . . I'm not. Knowing that, now, doesn't change anything. Except for removing a burden of guilt I didn't know I was carrying until now. Even if I got a chance to tell her, this won't change a thing between Erika and I. We had our chance already, and it vanished five years ago." She looked at Betty and smiled. "I have someone now who means more to me than my own life, whose happiness becomes my happiness."

"Thank you," Betty whispered, hugging her love closer to her. Neither was aware, anymore, of their state of undress; not that either of them was in the mood for anything sexual at the moment. "I can promise you one thing about this, though."

"What's that?"

"Hego _will_ be going to jail, since I have proof – in addition to the confession I just relayed to you – that _he_ was responsible for the destruction of that electrical plant."

"He deserves nothing less," Nicole said, though her tone wasn't gloating. Then she realized something. "Um . . . shouldn't you, you know, be getting back to Global Justice?"

"Will Du can handle things a little longer," Betty told her. "I've got something more important than the fate of the world to deal with right now."

**E/N:** Betty and Nicole have their first lovemaking, and Electronique is ready to begin her revenge. Nicole learns just how Electronique came to be, and who was _really_ responsible for it.

Hego's in deep shit, whether Nicole does anything or not.

What is Nicole going to do now? Are Electronique and Switchblade just lovers? Or is their relationship going to be as deep and intimate as that of Betty and Nicole? Will Team Go be stopped before they can fulfill Electronique's scheme? And will Switchblade ever become Kim Possible again. "Betrayal" may have some, if not all, of those answers.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** As always, Kim Possible and all associated characters are the property of Disney. It's sad but true

**A/N:** This story was actually inspired by the still in-progress fic, **A Shocking Truth**, by Magic Basher54986. I did a search for Kim Possible/Electronique fanfics, and Magic - who also goes by Talon - has the only one. Well, now, there's a second one. Check his story out. You might be 'shocked' by it.

**Kim Possible**

**A Spark of Something New**

**Chapter 12 - Betrayal**

_Go Tower_

Electronique and Switchblade were in the main conference room of Go Tower, watching reports from the various Go City news station about the crimes of Team Go. The massive screen was divided into four sections, each one displaying a news station cycling through clips of the 'now villainous Team Go,' as one reporter put it. One clip showed Hego breaking into a meat store and stealing dozens of roasted turkeys, another showed Mego running through a jewelry store display case before growing back to normal and running out, and a third showed the Wegos multiplying and stealing several shelves' worth of comic books. The other three stations showed variations on those themes.

"You know, I think there might be a problem with their thought processes," Switchblade said casually. Electronique snorted in agreement.

"They're just stealing whatever comes to mind," she said.

"Oh, look," the redhead said, pointing. "There's Hego smashing all of the cars in the Go City Super Auto Warehouse."

"That's better than stealing _meat_."

"Are you a vegetarian?"

"Not in the least. I'm just irritated at the level of immaturity they're capable of. At least the Wegos have an excuse for that."

"Hego's a pathetic weakling who just happens to have super strength," Switchblade said scornfully.

"Not that I blame you, but you've seemed to have taken a particular dislike to Hego," Electronique noted.

"Back when I was goody two-shoes, I encountered him when Aviarius stole the powers of Team Go – except for Shego's as she had quit the team before that," she replied. "He struck me then as arrogant and a little egotistical. And now . . . there's something shifty about him. And I don't mean because we turned him evil. He's trying too hard to be the leader of the team, to be seen as the one in charge."

"He has a reason for that," the older woman said. "A secret he doesn't want anyone to know."

"And you know that secret?"

"I _am_ that secret."

_Global Justice HQ_

Betty was watching the same news reports the two villains were, and knew the reasons for what she was seeing. After all, Electronique _had_ told Nicole her plan before ripping away her plasma powers. The one-eyed leader of the world-spanning law enforcement group felt a pang of guilt at that thought; it had been her fault that Shego had been put in that situation in the first place, since she'd been the one to convince her to help. She hadn't felt guilty when she'd recruited Shego, but after recovering her from Electronique's abandoned lair, powerless and unconscious, the guilt began coming. She did recognize the fact that, if all of that hadn't happened, neither of them would have realized the feelings they had for each other. _Just proves that all dark clouds have a silver lining_, she thought, a smile coming to her face at the thought of the woman she loved. Just then, Will Du entered the briefing room.

"The situation is deteriorating, Madame Director," the Asian man said, seeing what his boss was watching.

"Normally, we'd call for Team Possible or Team Go to handle such a situation," Betty replied. "But Team Possible's leader is working for evil now, and Team Go is the situation that needs to be handled."

"According to Shego's information, and your own, ma'am, it could be argued that Miss Possible is acting under duress." That made Betty turn around.

"What are you getting at, Will?" she asked.

"From our experiences with Miss Possible," he said, "and from what we've studied about her missions, it is inconceivable that she would willingly side with someone who goes against her ideals and morals. Electronique's use of the Attitudinator, what Shego's report says she referred to as a 'Reverse Polarizer,' could be construed as forcing Miss Possible to perform actions against her will. It could also be argued that 'Switchblade' is, in fact, _not_ Miss Possible – despite the similarities in appearance in bone structure – Miss Possible cannot be held accountable for Switchblade's actions."

"Are you trying to create a _loophole_, Agent Du?" his boss asked, raising the eyebrow over her good eye. Will blushed lightly in embarrassment. He knew he had a reputation as a straight-arrow, a Boy Scout, so it probably _was_ a surprise to his long-time boss that he was working out ways to absolve Kim Possible of the blame for her actions after being affected by the Reverse Polarizer.

"Trying to find a loophole within the laws is a morally wrong action, and only somewhat illegal, ma'am," he replied, not answering the question directly.

"Using the 'Reverse Polarizer' on Switchblade would turn her back to good," Betty mused, turning back to the screen. "Which would mean, technically, that we stopped her. Kim Possible could then bring Electronique to justice." _That's assuming the attraction between the two is only between Switchblade and Electronique, and doesn't go deep enough to Kim Possible,_ she added silently. "Agent Du."

"Ma'am!" he said, snapping to attention.

"Get in touch with Ron Stoppable and Wade Load. Have Mister Load prep Kim Possible's mission gear and secure a ride for Mister Stoppable."

"With all due respect, ma'am, Mister Stoppable wouldn't be able to stop Team Go by himself, so Switchblade and Electronique would be impossible."

"He won't be alone," she said quietly. "I've got a call to make." She sighed. "And have a Global Jutice strike team prepped. Non-lethals except for team leaders, who will also carry lethals."

"I understand, ma'am."

In her office, Betty stared at the phone for a while, dreading the call she knew she had to make. Deciding to get it over with, she picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"_What do you want?"_ asked a familiar voice that brought a loving smile to the woman's face.

"Hey, Nikki," she said.

"_Oh, Betty,"_ came the surprised reply. _"Hey. Everything alright?"_

"Electronique's unleashed Team Go against Go City."

"_Shit."_

"We don't have any way to stop them short of killing them."

"_Betty, you . . . you wouldn't do that, would you?"_

"Not if I had any other choice, Nikki." She sighed. "I won't keep secrets. Team Impossible is asking for too much money to do this, and Kim Possible is currently part of the problem. I'm prepping a Global Justice strike team, with the three team leaders being the only ones to carry lethal as well as non-lethal equipment; the teams themselves will carry non-lethals, though if hit in the right place they could be lethal as well."

"_That's not all you're doing, is it?"_

"No. I've gotten Wade Load, Kim's support person, to alert Ron Stoppable and have him get ready for the mission."

"_Stoppable? He couldn't stop a cold, let alone a team of super-powered people! To say nothing of Kim and Electronique!"_

"I know. By himself, even with the support of a GJ strike team, he could be killed."

"_You want me to go, don't you? Help him out."_

"No, I don't, Nikki," Betty said, the honesty and emotion in her voice surprising them both. "I don't want you involved at all because I don't want to see you hurt. I know you can take care of yourself, though, and trying to shield you from everything will only drive us apart."

"_You know me better than you thought,"_ Nicole replied, impressed. _"You need me to go, don't you?"_

"Having you there, since you know how Kim _and_ Electronique fight, would greatly ensure that the whole situation didn't end in tears and heartbreak."

"_Except for you if anything happens to me."_

"Yeah," she agreed, quiet. For a moment, no one said anything.

"_I'll do it,"_ Nicole finally said. _"I'll do it, because you care about me so much that you don't want to ask, and you don't want to 'order' me to do it. I'll do it for _you_, Betts."_

_20 miles south of Go City, fast approaching_

In the hold of the low-flying military jet, Nicole checked over her gear one last time. She was a wearing a cat suit again, but while it had the same pattern as her old one, it had one cruicial difference: there was white on it instead of black. _Visible_ difference, actually, since the cat suit was made out of a special material that reduced kinetic energy in the same manner as the reactive armor on a modern tank. It was also padded in critical spots to help prevent disabling blows.

"Doctor Director said you could help?" Ron asked, breaking the silence. She hadn't said one word to him since she'd linked up with the jet. All he'd seen was a hot-looking woman in a green and while cat suit with fair skin and short-cut black edgy-punk hair. She decided to 'give the jig up.'

"What do you think, Stoppable?" she replied, smirking as his jaw dropped in shock.

"_Shego?!_" he exclaimed, starting to freak out.

"Relax, Stoppable. I'm not Shego anymore," she said. Sighing, she met his gaze and added, "Electronique took my powers away from me, and along with them went my unique skin tone. So I'm just like everybody else now."

"Um, well, I kinda doubt that," he replied, his voice squeaking a bit.

"You're probably right," she agreed, shocking him further.

"If I'm not supposed to call you 'Shego' anymore, then what _do_ I call you?"

"Nicole Goldwin," she said. "That's who I used to be before Team Go, and it's who I am now."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but I'll give you another."

"Are you going to try to get your powers back?"

"I'll be honest with you, Stoppable," she said quietly, looking at the hold's deck. "I don't know. My powers were a big part of my life from when I was fifteen until Electronique tore them from me a few days ago. Betty's helping me get over the loss, though."

"Betty?"

"Doctor Director, you idiot."

"Her first name is _Betty_? I always thought it was 'Doctor.'"

"Seriously? Did you and Kimmie fight against her brother, Gemini?"

"Well, yeah."

"I'm sure he used her first name, too, since she and Global Justice helped you two bring him down. Sort of."

"_Five seconds away from Go Tower,"_ the aircraft's pilot said over the intercom, interrupting their conversation.

"Out the door, Stoppable!" Nicole shouted, jumping up and yanking the blond teen up with her.

"Wait, what?"

"No time!" she said as the plane tilted nearly vertical and the rear cargo door opened. "Out we go!" She let herself fall out of the rear of the plane, pulling a screaming Ron Stoppable with her. They exited the plane at the same time it crested the top of Go Tower. Holding on to Ron's shirt – she was more than familiar with his pants issue – she pulled a large yet sleek-looking device out of a holster on her left hip and pulled the trigger. A thick, bulbous metal spike shot out of one end of the hair dryer, trailing a coil of nano-fiber rope. As thin as a piece of string, it had greater load-bearing capacity than the average pickup truck. The upgraded grappling hook only had a seventy-meter reserve of the line, but that was more than enough; the spike punched through the wall of Go Tower seven feet from the top and shot out metal spikes. When the rope pulled the spike back, the hooks slammed into the wall, locking it in place. Nicole engaged the lock after only twenty meters of line had played out, and the resulting force felt like it was going to yank her arm out of its socket as the line went taut and they swung towards the 'G'-shaped part of the tower. She activated the reel and they began shooting up towards where the hook was engaged, allowing Nicole to bring her feet against the building with less force than would be expected and begin running up the side of the building.

"You know, Stoppable," she grunted, "you need to cut down on those nacos of yours."

Nicole knew it was useless to sneak through Go Tower. She'd gotten them inside with a breaching charge Betty had provided for her – she doubted she'd've been able to get in even if she still had her glow – and now she and Ron were running through the tower heading towards the main conference room. Nicole suspected that that was where Electronique was keeping the Reverse Polarizer. And that's probably where she and Switchblade would be.

A slight change in air pressure caused her to duck, and she caught a glimpse of the redhead sailing over her to slam into Ron. She skidded to a stop and whirled around, intending to go to the boy's aid.

"Go!" he shouted, throwing the young villain off. "Get the thingy and stop Electronique!" She nodded firmly and turned back around. Switchblade whirled around to go after her, but a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her. Right before it helped through her around. Spinning in mid-air, she landed on her feet and slid back a ways before coming to a stop. "Rufus," Ron said, "go help Nicole." The naked mole rat nodded and scampered down the hallway.

"You can't stop me, Ron," Switchblade said, a sinister smirk on her face. "I'll kick your lame ass so hard you'll have to sit on your eyes, then I'll go after Nicole and take her out. Again."

"I'd try and convince you that you don't want to do this, that the real Kim is somewhere in you, but I doubt you'd listen."

"You talk too much, you whiney little shit." Switchblade launched herself at him, only to be surprised when he ducked under her first punch, spun around the second, and leaped over her kick.

"Got the Monkey Kung Fu working today, I see," she said. She ran at him again, but launched herself to the floor and skidded underneath him. Before he could react, she'd arched her back and slammed her feet into his back, knocking him forward onto his face.

Nicole burst into the conference room to find Electronique waiting for her.

"You look different, Nicole," the villainess purred, electricity crackling along her hair. "Oh, I know why: you're normal now. Isn't that right?"

"I may not have my powers anymore, Erika," she snarled, "but I can still kick your ass."

"Oh, do try. I'd like to see how you fair against your _still_-powered brothers." And right on cue, three doors opened into the room and Team Go stepped in. Nicole snorted.

"Oh, please," she said dismissively. "Even when I had my powers I didn't need to use them to kick _their_ asses."

"Kill her."

"How original," she replied dryly as her brothers charged. Sighing, she pulled a blindfold down and tossed the flash grenade she'd been hiding in her hand. It exploded seconds later, causing everyone but her to cry out as they were temporarily blinded. Snatching the blindfold off, the raven-haired woman charged through her stumbling brothers and leaped over the conference table – grabbing the Reverse Polarizer as she sailed over it. Hitting the floor on the other side, she flipped backwards and landed on the table, then charged back the way she'd come. Hego stumbled into her path, still rubbing his eyes, so she didn't ignore the opportunity; she slammed her fist into his crotch as she ran by. With a howl of anguish, he grabbed himself and toppled over, forming an effective (if temporary) barrier between her and the others.

"_That's_ for fucking up my life, you son of a bitch," she hollered back as she ran down the hall, heading back to Ron.

Ron was just getting to his hands and knees when Switchblade landed on his back, driving him back to the floor with a cry of pain.

"Even if you had a best day, you wouldn't be able to beat me," she said, before yanking his arm out straight and slamming her foot into it. The snap of bone was audible right before his screams made it impossible to hear much else. Including a once green-tinted woman charging down the hall.

"Hey, bitch!" Nicole called out. Switchblade whirled around. "Say cheese!" she added before activating the Reverse Polarizer.

She walked into the room alone, holding the Reverse Polarizer. She walked over to the table, between the members of Team Go – though Hego was still curled up in a fetal position – and set it on the conference table.

"What of the two intruders?" Electronique asked.

"They're taken care of," she replied.

"You killed them?"

"No, but they won't be a problem right now."

"Good," the villainess said with a smug tone. She turned around to the console – and so didn't see the Reverse Polarizer go off on Team Go.

"Electronique, I just wanted to say I'm really, really sorry," she said. That's when the gray-skinned woman noticed something off about her partner.

"For what, baby?" she asked as she started to turn around. Then a burst of pain exploded in the back of her head as stars exploded in front of her eyes. She collapsed to the floor of the room, unconscious.

"For that, Erika," Kim Possible said, tears falling down her face.

**E/N:** Oh. My. God. I wrote this chapter, and _I_ can't believe what just happened.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:** As always, Kim Possible and all associated characters are the property of Disney. It's sad but true

**A/N:** This story was actually inspired by the still in-progress fic, **A Shocking Truth**, by Magic Basher54986. I did a search for Kim Possible/Electronique fanfics, and Magic - who also goes by Talon - has the only one. Well, now, there's a second one. Check his story out. You might be 'shocked' by it.

**Kim Possible**

**A Spark of Something New**

**Chapter 13 - After Effects II**

_Possible Residence_

After Kim had knocked out Electronique, and after she'd dried her tears from doing so, Nicole had summoned the Global Justice strike team. While they took care of Ron - it had been a clean break - the raven-haired woman slipped away with the restored teen hero. They went to her room and Nicole shoved Kim in there with a bag of clothes.

"Change into those," she'd said. "They're the clothes Ron last saw you in. We need to make it look like you were held against your will."

_But was I really?_ she asked herself as she changed her clothes. They weren't _her_ clothes but they _did_ look the same. She was feeling so torn about everything, like she was caught in a whirlpool of emotional trauma with no way out. She remembered everything that had happened after Electronique had turned her evil - neither the Reverse Polarizer nor the Attitudinator it was made from modified memories. So she remembered the brutality of her assault on Shego and Betty Director, the cat-and-mouse game she'd played with Team Go, breaking Ron's arm just a few moments ago . . . making love to Electronique. It was that thought that was the final straw, the end of her rope. She just shut down, emotionally. Her face went flat, her eyes seemed to lose that sparkle of life they normally had. She finished getting dressed, but it was done in a mechanical manner.

Though it was Nicole, with Global Justice's help, that got her away from Go Tower before the reporters could descend, it was Ron who actually took her home. Her parents were beyond relieved to find her uninjured and were quick to hug her - but she didn't even respond. She just stood there, her face blank and eyes unseeing, letting them hug her. She didn't say anything, didn't try to return the hug, nothing. They could tell something was wrong with her, but put it down to the trauma she'd just gone through. At least, that's what they thought at the time.

_Kim Possible_

She was sitting the corner of her room, between her bed and the wall, staring at nothing. Her knees were drawn up to her chin and she had her arms wrapped around her shins. She wasn't rocking back and forth, nor was she making any sounds. It had been a week since she'd been 'rescued,' and she had done nothing but sit there. Her mom had to check on her periodically and guide her to the bathroom every now and then (where she seemed to remember what to do) and take her to the kitchen - though she had to be coaxed to eat (she would eat in a mechanical fashion, not even noticing what she was eating). Other than that, she didn't react in any way to anyone or anything. Her kimmunicator would go off, though she never heard it. The explosions from whatever experiments her brothers were working on didn't even catch her attention.

She was withdrawing from the world, from herself.

Ron had stopped by and tried to engage her in conversation, but he failed. Miserably. Monique also tried, coming over and talking non-stop about the latest summer line from Club Banana, and the latest gossip she'd heard about Bonnie. She didn't even elicit a blink. Nobody knew what she was thinking or feeling anymore, and her parents were getting very worried about their normally cheerful and out-going daughter. They debated about taking her to see a therapist, or a psychiatrist, but neither was sure if that was the right thing to do. Meanwhile, Kim sat in that corner of her room, numb to everyone and everything around her.

She was aware, of course, of what was going on. She heard what people said; she just didn't care. She was in total emotional shutdown, and knew why that was so. She just didn't want to think about it because she couldn't handle the torrent of emotions that would come with those thoughts. Better to just think of nothing and feel nothing, she believed. So it wasn't really the _world_ she was hiding from; it was _herself_.

_Electronique_

She was in a specially-designed cell located within Global Justice's headquarters in a cell block intended specifically for villains like her. It was a solitary cell, as were all of the others in the block, and the front of it was a retractable 'wall' that could go from glass-like transparency to full opacity like the other three walls of the cell. Even if the cell was shielded against electrical interference, the bands she was wearing on her wrists prevented her from engaging her powers fully. As if showing that the universe had a big sense of irony, the bands were made from the same materials used to create the electrical dampeners at electrical generator plants.

And if she hadn't been so depressed, she would have appreciated the irony.

She knew how she'd gotten where she was; she'd become conscious just in time for Global Justice agents to snap cuffs – and the dampeners – around her wrists. She hadn't seen Switchblade anywhere, for which she was grateful; if she'd seen the redhead, she would have broken down completely. She had known that Nicole had taken the Reverse Polarizer, that she had undoubtedly gone back to where Switchblade was taking care of the other intruder. She just hadn't known that it had been used. It wasn't until her partner and lover had spoken that she had sensed something was amiss. Then came the apology, followed by what she now knew had been a blow to the back of her head, right where her skull met her spine. Even though she had regained consciousness, she didn't say a word. No ranting, no promises of revenge, not even unintelligible growls of anger. All she could think about was the betrayal. She knew that Switchblade wouldn't have betrayed her, that Nicole had used the Reverse Polarizer on her to turn her back into Kim Possible, but it still didn't make the feeling of betrayal go away. In fact, for some reason, it made it worse for her.

She didn't interact much with the other prisoners during the times they were allowed out into the special exercise yard, nor at meal times. She generally ignored the guards, and didn't make any trouble. She didn't even _want_ to make any trouble. She knew she probably should be making plans to get revenge on Kim Possible, to punish her for her betrayal, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. There wasn't really a difference between Nicole's betrayal of her five years ago, and Kim's betrayal of her now. The situations were different, of course, but the core facet of it was the same: each time, she had been betrayed by the one person she had trusted in. Last time, though, she had ranted and raved, promised revenge and then set about doing it. She had even achieved her vengeance, though it was now mostly negated: Team Go had been turned back to good, according to the prison grapevine, and Shego (she automatically thought 'Nicole') was still powerless. She'd also heard that Monkey Fist had gone after Nicole now that she was powerless; she'd overheard the Monkey Master himself talking to that annoying man with the Scottish accent. She really didn't care, though, and had tuned out the rest of the conversation.

She knew, of course, why she didn't want to go after Kim Possible: she still loved her. In spite of the redhead being the reason she was in here, she didn't want to hurt her. She didn't blame Kim for knocking her out; Kim was a hero and she was a villain. Switchblade had been a villain, so such a betrayal _would_ have hurt. The fact that Kim Possible and Switchblade were the same person shouldn't've made a difference, but it did. But, after a week in prison, she had come to the conclusion that – had Switchblade been the one to betray – she _still_ wouldn't have sought revenge.

She just loved the redhead too much.

She tried to figure that out, since she had loved Nicole, too. She had known Nicole for a few years before her betrayal, but had only known Switchblade for a few days. And yet she had come to care for the younger redhead more than she had cared for the raven-haired woman. She pondered the dilemma for hours and days, unable to figure it out. Until now. The realization had hit her with the force of Kim's fist to the back of her head. When Nicole had betrayed her, had fought against her and helped send her to prison, she hadn't been regretful or upset about it; resigned and disappointed, yes, but not anything else. Kim, however, _had_ regretted the fact, had regretted what she'd done. In the seconds after she'd been hit, right before she lost consciousness, she'd heard the young woman crying. And now, thinking about it all, about the differences between Nicole's betrayal and Kim's, she had realized that the love Switchblade had had for her was true. So true that it was soul-deep, which meant that _Kim_ loved her, too. Suddenly she felt bad for that, because she suspected that loving a woman as evil as she was would probably be difficult on her. That is, if Kim Possible herself realized what was going on.

_Nicole and Betty_

Nicole had just finished setting the food on the table when the doorbell rang. Startled, she looked at the clock and was shocked to see what time it was. _Shit!_ She thought. She hurriedly shut off all the lights and lit the trio of candles she'd placed in the middle of the dining table. Taking off the oven mitts she'd been wearing, she shouted out, "Just a minute, Betty!" and rushed back to the bedroom. She slipped out of the black shorts and green T-shirt (the shirt had a sexy female leprechaun on it and the words "I'm Three-Fifths Irish and Two-Fifths Sexy" on it) and pulled on the black one-strap dress she'd bought earlier. It had faint green patterns woven into it that would only be visible in the right light – the kind of light candles provided. Thanks to the haircut she'd gotten a little over a week ago she didn't have to worry about her hair. Chuckling at herself, she slipped into a pair of low-heeled shoes and hurried to the front door. Swallowing, she opened the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Betty said, her expression stunned and mischevious at the same time. "I was looking for Nicole Goldwin. I didn't realize she'd moved and rented the place out to Aphrodite."

"Get in here," Nicole growled playfully, pulling the older woman into her home. Betty was dressed in a knee-length dark blue dress that had white sparkles woven into it so in the subdued lighting of the penthouse apartment it appeared as though she was wearing the night sky itself. For her part, the one-eyed woman was stunned as the low light played over Nicole's black dress, drawing forth green-outlined images that seemed alive as she moved. The effect was stunning. She was very surprised when she saw the romantic atmosphere of the dining room.

"Nikki," she said, "you didn't have to go through all of this effort just for me."

"I wanted to, though," the twenty-two-year-old woman replied, turning around. "I don't plan on doing this all of the time, but I . . . I was hoping we could have at least one romantic dinner a week?"

"We can have as many as you want, Nikki," Betty said, embracing her love and kissing her.

"Did you . . . have you thought any more about what I asked you a few days ago?" Nicole asked, her anxiety and nervousness obvious.

"I have," her love replied. "My answer is yes." The two women shared a tight, joyful embrace. "I'll have Will bring my stuff tomorrow; I really don't have many personal belongings," Betty said quietly.

"We can get you as many as you want, Betts," Nicole said back just as quietly. They sat down across from each other at the small dinner table and ate. The auburn-haired woman was impressed with her girlfriend's culinary skills, and really enjoyed the meal.

"I, um, made a dessert, too," Nicole said into the companionable silence.

"If it's as good as this dinner I'll _know_ I arrived at Olympus instead of your apartment," Betty replied. They shared a chuckle at that. "You know, Nikki, I was surprised when you asked me to move in with you."

"I was surprised I made the offer, though I'm glad you took the time to think about it."

"I couldn't do any less for you. I love you too much to rush into a decision like that."

"Thank you."

"I can get through my days at Global Justice a lot easier now."

"How's that?"

"Because I know you'll be waiting for me when I come home."

_Kim Possible_

Two more days had passed, and Kim was still in the same routine she'd been in since her 'rescue.' Only now she had run out of things to distract herself with or drive away the thoughts she didn't want to think about. Now, those were all she had left. She thought about the first time she'd faced Electronique, and got her ass kicked because she didn't know what to expect. She thought about her second encounter with the electric villain, when she had Ron with her and that gas canister had exploded. She remembered the realizatio that she was a lesbian, and had probably been so from the beginning. She recalled the conversations she'd had with her mom, Monique . . . and Ron. Ron's reaction to her news had depressed her. And shortly thereafter, she had been kidnapped by Electronique.

The woman hadn't tortured her or harmed her in any way – except to use a much-improved version of Drakken's Attitudinator (what the villainess had called a Reverse Polarizer) on her. It had turned her evil, let out a dark side she didn't know she had. A side that seemed to be the complete opposite of who she really was. _But who am I, really?_ she asked herself. _Who is the _real_ Kim Possible?_ She had once known the answer to that question, but now she didn't. She remembered the joy and freedom of being able to do what she wanted whenever she wanted, of not being tied to anyone's expectations of her. Right then, though, an old proverb she'd either heard or read somewhere came to her: _"If you no longer know who are you, go back to the last place you knew yourself at."_

Coming to a decision, the redhead teen stood up of her own volition and walked to her closet. Changing into her mission clothes, she grabbed the backpack in her closet that was really a jetpack and went over to her window. Opening it, she took a moment to let the breeze wash over her before climbing out the window – and jumping off the roof as she ignited the jetpack.

A few hours of jetting, gliding, and jetting later, Kim reached Go Tower. Landing on the roof, she abandoned the jetpack and made her way into the building the same way she had as a villain called Switchblade. Climbing through the vents, she made her way to the room that had been Shego's when she'd been on Team Go, and that she had made her own when Electronique turned Go Tower into her lair. The room was as it had been left, since Global Justice hadn't had a need to search the room. Crossing over to the bed, she caught a whiff of the scent she and Electronique had left in the sheets the last time they had made love. Kim didn't try to hide from the memories, or drive them away; she let them wash over her, feeling the anguish of her betrayal all over again. It didn't matter that Shego (Nicole!) had turned her back to 'normal' and she had stopped a villain. Good, bad, it didn't matter; all that did was the fact that she had turned on the one woman she loved. Electronique hadn't judged her, and probably wouldn't have fallen in love with her if her unihibited evil side hadn't done the same. Alone in the soundproofed room, she let out all of the emotions she'd been feeling for the past nine days.

A couple of hours later, emotional spent and exhausted, Kim became aware of being curled up around a pillow on the bed – a pillow that smelled like Electronique. And she knew what she had to do. She would do the right thing.

No matter what.

**E/N:** And that's it, folks. A powerful chapter. I have to say, I think **A Spark of Something New** may become my longest story. Because what's going to happen next is going to need more than one or two chapters to resolve.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:** As always, Kim Possible and all associated characters are the property of Disney. It's sad but true

**A/N:** This story was actually inspired by the still in-progress fic, **A Shocking Truth**, by Magic Basher54986. I did a search for Kim Possible/Electronique fanfics, and Magic - who also goes by Talon - has the only one. Well, now, there's a second one. Check his story out. You might be 'shocked' by it.

**Kim Possible**

**A Spark of Something New**

**Chapter 14 - Matters of the Heart**

_Middleton, then Global Justice Headquarters_

Sometimes the right thing to do is the most difficult to accomplish. Kim had gone back home after making her decision. Taking off her mission clothes, she had rummaged through her closet until she found a pair of black capris and her last shirt from her previous mission outfit; she kept the black gloves and shoes she usually wore. For what she was going to do time was of the essence so she just pulled the clothes on over the sexy black panties and bra she was already wearing. Once she was dressed again, she walked over to the mirror in her room and grabbed a twistie from. Then she pulled her hair back and secured it in place. Satisfied with her appearance now, she climbed out her window once again – leaving behind anything and everything that she used on her missions, figuring that Wade would have a way to track them. She even left her car behind, knowing the custom vehicle would have a remotely-accessible GPS built into it.

So she slipped easily into the kitchen and took her mom's car keys – and then the car.

She suspected that Betty would have at least one agent on watch outside her house, more to keep an eye on her for her health than on the chance that she would do what she was now doing. Slipping past him the first time had been easy; she knew he would have radioed in her mom's car leaving, though since he hadn't seen her leave the house again and seen her get into the car she knew he would assume that 'Doctor Anne Possible' had been called to work. That ruse would only work for so long, so Kim actually drove to the hospital. She parked in her mom's usual space, but popped the trunk and left the car that way. Closing the trunk, she sprinted her way the shrubs edging the parking area and slipped into them like a ghost. Waiting a few moments to make sure she hadn't yet been observed, Kim made her way as quickly and quietly as she could to the car lot that was beside the hospital. Slinking her way through the new cars, she found a two-door sportscar that was red with black racing stripes. _Perfect_, she thought. It wasn't locked, since the keys for it would be in the owner's office; breaking into the building without triggering any alarms was child's play.

As she drove of the lot in the car, she thought about all of her actions since coming to her decision. She _had_ broken into her own home, stolen her mom's car, then abandoned it and stole _another_ car. Not that she could have afforded this particular car's $75,000 price tag in the first place. She found, to her mild surprise, that she felt absolutely no guilt over her actions. What she had done and was intending to do was completely and irrevocably illegal – and she didn't care. All she cared about was making things right with Electronique.

She drove her stolen sportscar through Middleton, weaving in and out of traffic and ignoring traffic signals and signs. Thanks to her dad's penchant for discussing even the top secret projects going on at the Middleton Science Center when he was home, she knew that had just finished developing a prototype device that would, in an emergency, allow an untrained civilian to operate an aircraft's basic functions – as far as flying would go. Her dad had said, though, that he and a few others had found that limiting and had therefore added programming to the module that would allow anyone to take-off and land the plane in addition to flying it. It would prevent any fancy maneuvers such as barrel rolls and Immelmans, but Kim wasn't going to do that; she just needed to get to Global Justice headquarters.

The theft of the Aerial Assistance Module wasn't as hard as she thought it would be; sneaking into the airport's private plane area was tougher. Luck was with her tonight as she found a G-VI Learjet on the tarmac in front of its hanger; the fuel truck pulling away indicated that the plane had a full load of fuel. From what she could see, it was only being prepped – unless, of course, the crew was already onboard. Dashing over to the jet, she slipped into the open hatch and discovered that luck was definitely hers right now: there was no one onboard the jet. Poking her head out of the hatch, she looked back at the hanger and saw the flight crew approaching. Reaching down, she pulled up the boarding stairs – which were integrated into the cabin wall and, therefore, the aircraft's hull – and secured the 'door.' Running to the cockpit, she took at the AAM and plugged it into the plane's control panel. She selected 'Take-off' from the options menu, and the device quickly ran through all of the pre-flight procedures. Airport security was no doubt alerted by now, so her time was running out. When the device signaled that the plane was ready for taxiing and take-off, she advanced the throttles as instructed and guided the plane to the runway. Quickly advancing the throttles to their stops, she studied the darkened runway out of the cockpit windows as well as the AAM. It blinked rapidly, which meant that the aircraft had achieved its minimum take-off speed. Pulling the control column back, she lifted the plane into the air. Then she found the landing gear toggles and activated them, retracting the gear into the plane. Following the AAM's instructions, she took the plane up to a cruising altitude and leveled off – leaving behind Middleton, her family, and the life she once had.

Now she was approaching Global Justice's headquarters, and had received several warnings that she was violating restricted airspace and to turn around. Not listening, she shut off the radio, knowing that – sooner or later – GJ aircraft would intercept her and either force her to change course or shoot her down.

She didn't plan on being on the plane that long.

Setting the auto-pilot and grabbing the AAM, she made her way to the plane's passenger area and picked up an aerodynamic back-pack she'd placed on one of the seats when she'd snuck aboard the airplane. It was a specially-made parachute intended for special forces operators jumping into enemy territory but needing to glide for long distances at high altitude. Strapping it on and making sure it was secured to her, Kim checked the only other piece of equipment she'd brought with her from her 'old' life: her trademark grappling hook hair dryer. Confident it was secure as well, she activated the hatch's emergency release and blew the door off. Immediately, the plane started descending as the auto-pilot responded to the loss of cabin pressure. Kim let herself be sucked out by the slipstream and twisted her body to avoid slamming into the plane's wing or tailplane. Once she was clear of the doomed aircraft, she shifted into a spread-eagled position to slow her rate of fall and increase her 'gliding' ability.

Judging that the time was right, she pulled the chute and grabbed the control risers. She knew where GJHQ was and steered herself that way. About half an hour later, during which time she worked out her plan for breaking Electronique out, she came into sight of the building. Twenty-five minutes ago she'd heard an explosion and knew the aircraft she'd stolen had been shot down. Adjusting her angle of descent, she made her way towards an office window. Once she was close enough, she hit the releases on her chute and dropped straight through the office's window into the office. Tucking herself into a roll, she still slammed into the wall with some force. Knowing that the sound would have been heard, she stood up and got her bearings. She smirked as she realized where she was at.

"Betty's office," she said, chuckling nastily. Cracking her knuckles, she crossed over to the woman's desk and moved the mouse. To her shock and surprise, not only was the computer on but it wasn't _locked_, either. So she had a free shot into Global Justice's computer network – courtesy of its leader. She quickly navigated her way through the mainframe until she found the prison records. Then she used the search engine to find the cell Electronique was in. Her head snapped up as she heard pounding on the office's door. Glancing back at the screen, she memorized the cell block number while she printed out a general layout of GJ headquarters. Snatching the paper out of the printer, she ran and leaped out of the broken window, whipping out her hair dryer at the same time. Aiming it straight up, she fired it and watched with satisfaction as it hooked over the edge of the roof. Activating the clamp, she calmly rode the jolt to her shoulder and swung herself up into a high arc until she had cleared the roof. Releasing the clamp, she retracted the cable and flipped herself several times in mid-air to bleed off her momentum. Then she touched down as lightly on the roof as she did on a gym floor during a cheer routine. Glancing at the readout she still had in her hand, she figured out where she was in relation to her beloved's cell and began running along the rooftop to get there. A teeth-baring smirk of a grin formed on her face as she imagined Betty's reaction to her actions – and the polaroid note she'd left on the one-eyed bitch's desk.

_Nicole and Betty's Apartment_

Betty was awoken by the sound of her cell phone going off. Groaning, she tried to gently disentangle herself from Nicole's still-sleeping form when her sleep-fogged brain recognized the emergency tone. Not bothering to be careful anymore, she scrambled over to the nightstand and picked up her phone.

"Director here," she said as Nicole sat up and looked over at her. "What's the situation, Agent Du?"

"_Approximately thirty-five minutes ago,"_ he replied, _"We picked up an unidentified civilian aircraft approaching headquarters. It received several warnings that were ignored and five minutes later we were forced to shoot it down."_

"Terrorists?" Nicole asked, hearing the conversation.

"_Ma'am?"_ he asked.

"Go ahead, Will. I'd have to explain it to her anyway."

"_Yes, ma'am. No terrorists, Miss Goldwin. Twenty-five minutes after the plane was shot down, someone reported hearing a massive thud – coming from_ inside_ your office, Doctor Director."_

"What?!" she exclaimed, shocked.

"_Then the system registered your computer accessing a basic layout of headquarters as well as the prison roster."_

"Shit. Somebody's trying to break someone out."

"_Yes, ma'am. I've already taken the liberty of sending teams of agents throughout the prison complex."_

"Good work, Agent Du."

"_There's . . . one more thing, ma'am. A note of sorts was left for you. A polaroid photo, to be exact. I'm sending an image to you now. Du out."_ With the conversation ended, Betty closed the call and watched as her phone received the image. She opened the file as her lover leaned in to see. Both were stunned by what they saw. It _was_ a snap-shot of a polaroid – a polaroid of Kim Possible, dressed up similar to her Switchblade persona, with her right hand extended towards the camera with one finger held straight up. Words were written in blue permanent marker across the bottom of the photo: 'Up Yours, Bitch.'

"Well," Nicole said dryly, "at least she's still proving she _can_ do anything."

Hooking her grappling hook into place on the roof's edge, she made sure the hair dryer was secured to her belt and lowered herself down the wall. Electronique's cell was well within the rope limit of her grappling hook, so she locked the clamp and let herself hang there for a moment. Taking a deep breath, more to steady her nerves than because of the height – she had no issues with height, after all – she reached into her pockets and pulled out a thick pack of what appeared to be chewing gum. Pulling out each 'stick,' she stretched them out and pushed them against the wall, making a four-foot-diameter circle. After making sure each 'piece' was connected to the next, she took out a small digital display that had one button and two exposed wires. The display was showing the number five. Pushing into the 'gum,' she pushed the button and activated her hair dryer's retraction mechanism for three seconds. She was clear of the circle she'd made by two feet when there was a flash of light and a four-foot-diameter circle fell out of the wall below her to tumble away. Descending again, she waved away the smoke from the cutting explosives and peered into the cell.

Standing there, staring at her in shock, was Electronique. She was wearing a very unflattering prison orange jumpsuit, and her trademark glasses were gone.

"Switchblade?" she whispered, stunned. Kim remembered that she had dressed nearly as much like her evil self as she could.

"No, I'm sorry," she replied, and the woman's eyes widened.

"_Kim Possible_?" Electronique said, now shocked beyond belief.

"Yeah, though really it doesn't matter if I'm Kim or Switchblade; those are just names. Who I am deep inside is still the same," Kim replied. "We don't have time to talk right now. Betty knows by now that I'm here and what I'm doing. Oh, look, there's Agent Du." Electronique turned around to see the Asian man staring through the transparent door of her cell. She flipped him and turned around to see Kim doing the same thing. Grinning she walked over to the redhead.

"Got a plan for getting out, Slick?" she asked.

"I've got a ride, yeah."

"I'm surprised any of those people you've helped before would help you _break_ the law. So where's the ride?"

"In the Global Justice hanger." Electronique felt a huge grin find its way onto her face.

_Two hours later_

Betty and Nicole arrived to find a controlled disaster. There was smoke pouring out of where the HQ's hanger was, as well as where the radar antennae used to be. Like all GJ aircraft, Betty's plane was capable of V/STOL (Vertical/Short Take-Off and Landing) operations so it alighted on one of the rooftop helipads. Agent Du and a small security detail was waiting for them. When the two women exited the small two-seat aircraft, Du snapped a salute to his superior and gave her girlfriend a respectful nod, surprising them both.

"What's the situation, Will?" Betty asked as they headed towards the rooftop access elevator.

"Kim Possible infiltrated Global Justice headquarters, obtained floor plan and prisoner location information, then broke Electronique out of her cell – from_ outside_ the building," he reported. "The two then proceeded, via the roof, to the hanger where Miss Possible placed micro explosive charges on several of the aircraft within, then they stole one of our small, two-man stealth aircraft. The Wraith, to be precise."

"Shit," the one-eyed woman swore.

"Okay, I'm guessing that's bad," Nicole said. To everyone's surprise, it was Will who answered.

"It's a prototype stealth plane, Miss Goldwin," he said, "that is unarmed and incapable of being armed. It's main role is the transportation and insertion of a two-person team anywhere in the world at any time. It . . . it possesses an advanced and experimental electromagnetic refraction system that, basically, renders the aircraft invisible to any form of detection."

"Shit," she replied, impressed and understanding her girlfriend's reaction. "Wait. It's got _global_ range?"

"Yes. It utilizes an advanced and _very_ experimental power plant that can actually recycle its onboard fuel supply for a limited time. And it can use any commercially or militarily available fuel source. Even used grease and cooking oil."

"Fuck me. I thought Kim was a straight-shooter, a goody two-shoes?" Nicole asked. "Why would she do something like this?"

"I would guess that, whether as herself or Switchblade, she truly loves Electronique," Betty said as they exited the elevator. "It's not Stockholm Syndrome. She didn't exhibit any signs of it when we apparently rescued her, nor did the follow-up psychiatric evaluations turn up any indications of such an occurrence."

"So Kim did this on her own."

"Yes, she did. And now I have to put a bulletin out for her arrest."

_Somewhere in Italy_

Electronique was in awe as she followed Kim into the expansive Italian villa. It was located way out in the Italian countryside and was on at least twenty acres of land.

"How did you get this place?" she asked, looking around the expensive and expansive entryway.

"It was a gift from a now-retired Italian parliament member when I saved his life," Kim replied. "It's not in my name, actually, though it _is_ mine. His request, not mine. And it made sense, since at the time I was sixteen and, you know, only adults are legally able to own houses and property."

"So whose name _is_ it under?"

"Karen St. Cross. And, yes, there is a complete record for her – courtesy of the same parliament member. She's a woman who looks younger than she is, and is a bit of a recluse, which is said to be a result of her wealth and her desire not to marry."

"He really went all out for you," Electronique noted.

"He wanted to make it all legal. Everything I need to assume that identity is already here. He set up a special trust account for me that's been diversified into several stocks all over the world, and has been building interest ever since."

"So you really _are_ rich?"

"Yeah. I felt guilty about it all at the time, so I told no one about it. Not even Ron. I just told anyone who asked that he offered to help me whenever I needed it whenever I was in the area on a mission."

"Wow," the gray woman said. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she was surprised – and moved – to see Kim holding out her glasses. Her _actual_ glasses, not new ones; she recognized the faint scratch on the left lense. Wordlessly, she took them but didn't put them on. "Kim . . . why?"

"Why did I break you out? Why did I throw away everything I ever had and knew? Why did I do something so completely unlike me?"

"Well, um, yeah," she replied, blushing. Kim stepped up to her and clasped her hands behind the older woman's neck.

"Because I love you, Erika," she whispered, softly kissing the other woman's lips. Erika hesitated for a moment, remembering how she'd ended up in prison in the first place, then thought _What the hell_ and returned the kiss. When it broke apart moments later, the two just stared at each other.

"I lost myself after I knocked you out," Kim said quietly, and the other woman stayed quiet, sensing the teen's need to talk. "Shego . . . Nicole . . . made me change into the same types of clothes I'd worn when you kidnapped me, and as I did so I . . . I got so overwhelmed by so many different emotions that I just . . . shut down. I don't recall much of the past week, except for trying to avoid thinking about what had happened so I wouldn't have to deal with all of the emotions." She took a shuddering breath. "Then I couldn't avoid it anymore. And as I thought about it, thought about everything that had happened after you used the Reverse Polarizer on me, I realized one thing."

"What?" Erika asked softly, not wishing to distract her.

"That I still loved you. That the feelings I had for you as Switchblade had stayed with me when Nicole used the Reverse Polarizer to turn me back. But I wasn't sure, and I didn't know myself anymore, so I snuck out of my house and snuck back in to Go Tower. Into my room there. And I remembered everything that had happened there with crystal clear clarity. And I let out all of the emotions I was feeling, including the guilt over what I'd done to you."

"And then you decided to break me out of prison."

"I'm the reason you ended up back in prison. I couldn't live with myself knowing that I was responsible for putting the woman I love into jail." She looked away for a moment, then stepped back out of Electronique's arms. "You can do whatever you want to me now." Erika walked up to her and raised her hands. Kim closed her eyes, waiting. Then her eyes snapped open as she felt Erika's hands on her cheeks and her lips on her own.

"What I want to do to you," Erika said quietly, after the kiss, "is take you to the nearest bedroom and make love to you for the next several hours."

**E/N:** I would like to read your shocked and excited reviews now. :D


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER:** As always, Kim Possible and all associated characters are the property of Disney. It's sad but true

**A/N:** This story was actually inspired by the still in-progress fic, **A Shocking Truth**, by Magic Basher54986. I did a search for Kim Possible/Electronique fanfics, and Magic - who also goes by Talon - has the only one. Well, now, there's a second one. Check his story out. You might be 'shocked' by it. Lemon.

**Kim Possible**

**A Spark of Something New**

**Chapter 15 – Holiday** _Kim's House_

Kim's pulse raced when she heard those words and she wasted no time in recapturing her lover's lips. She reached out and encircled Erika's waist while the older woman moved her arms so that they wrapped around Kim's neck. The two stood there in the foyer for a while, just enjoying the kiss and being in each other's arms. They finally had to break the kiss off in order to breathe properly, and the redhead took the opportunity to say, "There are seven bedrooms in this house. Four of them are on the second floor."

"Where's the nearest one?" Erika panted.

"Down the hall to your right, then the third left."

"What are in the first two lefts?"

"One's the den."

"And the other?"

"Nothing at the moment."

"I can't believe you came for me," the gray woman said as Kim took her hand and led her to the aforementioned bedroom. "You know Global Justice is going to be looking for you, too, now."

"Like I give a shit," she replied, surprising her lover with her language. "Betty can kiss my fair-skinned ass."

"I want first crack at it."

"What? Betty or my ass?"

"Your ass, duh. That bitch only makes me want to gag."

"I dunno," Kim mused. "Might be interesting to see if she screams or not."

"Coming from you, that's making me even hornier."

"It was meant to." They finally reached the room, and neither could wait any longer. Kim shoved open the door and turned around to fling herself into the older woman's arms, their lips coming together with a groan. Kim had wrapped her legs around Erika's waist, and she staggered into the bedroom until her knees bumped into the bed and she fell over onto Kim. The two laughed at their antics, and the older woman propped herself up on her hands. The redhead took the opportunity to slip off her rather tight shirt, revealing her sexy front-clasp bra. While the gray woman stared with desire at her, Kim reached up and unzipped the front of her prison jumpsuit – all the way down past her navel. All she had on underneath was a prison-issue t-shirt with prison-issue panties. Sitting up, she straddled the redhead's thighs and slipped her arms out of the sleeves and pulled the shirt off of her head. Kim undid her bra and pulled her arms out of the straps. Now Kim's fair-skinned pink-capped breasts and Erika's gray-skinned dark gray-capped breast were exposed to the other's gaze. Their breathing quickened and deepened at the same time, and both found their mouths dry.

Kim sat herself up and captured one of Erika's nipples in her mouth, both of them moaning at the long-denied contact. Kim suckled on that nipple while one of her hands reached up to cup, squeeze, pinch, and pull on the other one. Erika continued to moan and gasp, especially when her lover bit and pinched her nipples. Kim switched breasts, making her older lover groan at the switched sensations. The redhead slipped her free hand between them and into her lover's open jumpsuit, sending it sliding into the panties. Erika cried out as she felt the slender hand upon her sex, then let out a low moan when a finger slipped inside it. They both knew that it couldn't continue like this, so they broke apart. Erika rolled off of Kim, and the two raced to get naked. Kim won and rolled herself onto the gray-skinned woman, straddling her hips. Looking down, she gazed into the other woman's electrically-crackling eyes and smiled. A smile that was returned with equal love.

"I didn't realize how much I missed this," Kim said, tears in her eyes.

"I didn't realize how much you meant to me until I saw you hanging there outside my cell," Erika replied, her own eyes tearing up.

"I want to do something different this time. No toys, nothing kinky."

"Whatever you wish, Kim," Erika said softly. Showing her flexibility, Kim leaned back so she was propped up on her arms while still straddling her lover's hips, prompting a "Damn," from Erika. Straightening out her right leg, she drew it back until her knee was resting on her breast, the straightened it out again – this time slipping it underneath Erika's thigh. When she straightened her left leg, her gray-toned lover figured out what she wanted to do and helped her. Once they were situated, Kim scooted herself closer and closer until she felt Erika's sex against her own. A low moan escaped the two women when their bodies came into such intimate contact and they paused for a moment to savor the feelings. Then Kim began gently undulating her hips, causing her sex to rub against Erika's. The movement brought another groan from both of them and prompted Erika to begin moving her own body. They took their time, not rushing, in spite of their desire to; though it had been a week since they'd last had sex, neither wanted this one moment to be over too quickly. They'd had sex several times since that first Kim, as Switchblade, had offered herself to Electronique; now they would make love.

In spite of the increasing desire and need to bring themselves to completion, the two women kept up their slow and steady pace, knowing that enjoying this moment was more important than the unimaginable bliss to follow. Indeed, as the sweat covering their bodies went from merely a sheen to sheet-drenching levels, they found that over half an hour had passed. Now the need for release was too much and their pace unwillingly began to pick up. Deciding that they had nothing to lose and everything to gain, Kim and Erika gave in to their desires and their bodies began moving faster and faster, their bellies undulating with increasing frequency as they surged towards release. Their sweat-slick bodies were coming together with increasing force, making a loud slapping sound as the room began to be filled with the cries and sounds of the coming orgasm. Then the stimulation became too much and the screamed as unimaginable pleasure overcame them, their backs arching and driving their sexes as close together as possible.

Later, after they had recovered, Kim led Erika to one of the bathrooms and they took a long, luxurious, and sensuous shower. Dressed in simple white terry cloth robes that had been vacuum-sealed into plastic bags, they lounged on the sun deck of the villa's second floor.

"Oh, goddess, I needed that," Erika moaned, stretching herself out on a chaise lounge.

"What's that?" Kim asked. "The sex or the shower?"

"Yes."

"I needed it, too."

"So what are you going to do now? You can't go back to your family, or bring them here; Global Justice would either arrest you, or follow them and _then_ arrest you."

"I'll miss them, I know," she agreed. "But I knew the outcome of what I was doing before I committed to my course. You're worth any sacrifice. I don't know if my dad or brothers will ever understand, but I think my mom might. Maybe. If she knew the whole situation."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after . . . after I caused you to be arrested and thrown in jail, I was in no shape to talk to anyone about anything. I pretty much spent the whole time just sitting scrunched up in a corner of my room. My mom had to get me to eat and to go to the bathroom; I just had no interest or motivation to do anything. Once she got me eating or . . . you know . . . I would do it on my own. The eating was mechanical; I didn't notice or care what I was eating. She would have to bathe me, though, since I wouldn't do it and she was probably worried that I'd slip down in the tub and just drown."

"She loves you a great deal, then," Erika said.

"She's more than accepted that I'm a lesbian, though she knew before I did that I was. I only realized it the day you kidnapped me."

"A virgin in more ways than one, eh?"

"Yeah. If I could explain to my mom what I'd gone through after you kidnapped me, how the Reverse Polarizer only switched certain mental connections in my brain to make me evil; that it was still _me_ even though I _was_ evil and called myself a different name, I really think she'd understand. Or at least accept my choice."

"You're lucky in that regard, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my dad had died when I was younger than your brothers are, so it was just my mom and me. She was hoping that I would be a 'normal' girl and have 'normal' friends and 'normal' relationships. My liking girls didn't fit into her picture, so she refused to acknowledge it; especially whenever she caught me kissing one of my friends."

"How many girlfriends have you had?"

"You mean like 'holding hands, go to the movies, kissing after a date' girlfriends?"

"Yeah."

"Three, with you and Nicole being the last two. Prior to my first real girlfriend, it mostly just pretend play, or practicing for boys – at least on my friends' parts – or just goofing around. My first girlfriend, a girl with skin like polished ebony named Amber, helped me to understand why it was girls I was finding attractive instead of boys. When I came out – I had a bad habit of speaking my mind and not holding back – I lost a lot of the people I had thought were my friends. I drove most of my guy friends away, since they either wanted to 'convince' me that 'meat is sweet' or wanted me to 'get it on' with another girl so they could watch."

"Disgusting."

"Yeah. Only a handful of my girl friends stayed friends with me, though all but two of those drifted away by the time I ran into Nicole; the others dropped me like an out-of-fashion dress. I guess they were afraid I'd 'infect' them or that I was fantasizing about them and was going to jump their bones. I don't know, and even then I didn't care. Amber and I dated off and on for a couple of years before she settled on this cute and curvy girl – _and_ her brother."

"She dated them _both_?!" Kim exclaimed. "At the same time?!"

"Oh, absolutely. To top it off, they both knew she was dating the other and neither minded. You know, so long as she didn't try to bed them both at the same time."

"Yeah, that _would_ be kinda gross," she agreed.

"My mom thought that with Amber gone, I'd come out of my 'phase' and find a nice boy to date and get married to when we graduated high school. She'd set me up with her friends' sons, and I'd humor her. But they didn't last more than one date; I'd always be taken to a movie, they'd always pull that stupid yawn trick, and then would either try to kiss me or grope me. For the first, I'd threaten to break their finger. For the second, I would actually break three of their fingers, then sucker punch them in the gut. Well, except for the last guy she hooked me up with before I started hanging out with Nicole."

"Was a gentleman?"

"Even better; _he_ was gay, too." They both burst out laughing at that. After they'd calmed down, Erika went to explain about Nicole and what had happened to turn them against each other. Kim already knew some of this story, but she stayed quiet and listened attentively to the whole tale.

"Last I heard through the prison grapevine, Hego was still out of jail."

"Why hasn't Betty tossed him in the slammer?"

"Have you been watching old detective movies recently?"

"Just answer the question, doll," Kim said in a pseudo-1930s voice. Erika chuckled.

"Personally, and I'm surprising myself here, I think she was wrapping up our mess, dealing with the fallout of evil Team Go's actions against Go City, and consolidating her evidence." She sat up then. "But enough of that; do we have any clothes here?"

"Well, not really," Kim admitted. "Just some loose pants in gray, tan, and white, with some t-shirts in white, pale blue, and a cream color. They're different sizes, too, so I'm sure we could find some in our sizes. Why?"

"Well, I think if we're going to be living in hiding, we probably aren't going to be spending all of our time here," Erika pointed out. "Which means we'll need to head to the nearest city – or any city, period. And _that_ means we'll need to have clothes in as many different styles and colors as we possibly can."

"But neither of us can go out in public now," the redhead pointed out. "Both of us – especially me – are too well recognized. And you do kinda stand out. There can't be _that_ many women with gray skin walking about."

"You have a point, which is why we'll need to change our looks before we head out."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, since I doubt we have an extensive set of anything here right now, all we can do for you is give you a haircut. Maybe cut it in such a way that it visually alters the way people see your face."

"What about you?"

"I'll do a haircut, too."

"I meant your skin, Sparky."

"If I wear the right combination of colors from what you said is here, then I shouldn't draw too much attention. I'll need to wear a different pair of glasses, though."

"There's a bunch in the second-floor bathroom," Kim told her. "Even some awesome 'secret agent' wrap-around sunglasses."

"Those'll work."

Later, after they'd 'disguised' themselves, Kim took Erika to the underground garage that had a tunnel that led all of the way to the main road. Nobody could enter it from the road unless they had the wireless controller that was programmed for the concrete security door – and the code for it. There was space for six cars in the garage, though only one was in it: a sleek 1976 Aston Martin. Erika let out a low whistle that actually echoed through the garage.

"Damn, Kim," she said, walking up to the car. "This is one hot ride!"

"All original parts, too," she told her. "Left by the last owner of this villa."

"It's gonna be a bitch to take care of, since modern fuels don't do too well in old engines like this."

"I know."

"_And_ we're gonna stand out."

"When you're hiding, the best place to hide is right out in the open. Now, let's take this bitch out and do some shopping."

_Nicole and Betty's Apartment_

Four days, and not a peep from either Kim Possible _or_ Electronique. Kim's mom hadn't heard from her daughter at all; neither had her father or any of her friends. Betty was lying on her stomach, naked, in their bed, while Nicole – also naked – massaged the older woman's tense muscles, easing and relaxing the tension out of them. Both were aware of their nudity, but neither felt arousal at the moment; Betty was too tense and Nicole loved her too much to try and seduce her into sex while she was that way.

"Look, Betts," Nicole said as she moved to her lover's lower back, "just forget about them, okay?"

"Forget about them?" Betty asked, though there was no bite or anger in her tone. "Electronique is a dangerous woman, and Kim's responsible for freeing her."

"It's been four days, Betts. If you think either of them was planning some sort of revenge against us or some kind of world domination scheme, _something_ would have happened by now."

"But-"

"No 'buts,' Betty, unless it's _this_ one right here," Nicole told her, pinching the other woman's ass. "Worrying about them like this, what they might be up to, isn't doing you any good. You haven't been able to eat right this entire time, and you aren't sleeping well."

"I don't mean to worry you."

"It's a part of loving someone, worrying about them. I'm also thankful that you've managed to secure me a position as a Global Justice agent – on probation, of course."

"You're not the domestic type, even if you _are_ fantastically skilled in that area. I couldn't let you suffer like that."

"Plus it keeps us around each other a lot more, right?" Nicole added, winking as Betty turned her head so her good eye could see her. The two chuckled.

"I won't deny that that didn't occur to me," she admitted, "but it hardly factored into my decision."

"I know, love." They fell into a more companionable – and less tense – silence for a while, before Nicole spoke up again. "What are you going to be about Hego?"

"I'd just gotten everything sorted out with the Go City council for their actions during the Reverse Polarizer incident when Kim sprang Electronique. I have the witness's testimony recorded and stored, plus a hard copy written by the man himself. Now, he wouldn't get too much time for the destruction of that electrical plant – in comparison to, say, murder – but he endangered the lives of the plant's workers as well as nearly causing the death of Erika Strobel; it _was _a freak occurrence that the massive amounts of electricity coursing through the place before it exploded mutated her rather than kill her. He is also indirectly responsible for the endangerment of the lives of Go City's citizens because his actions at the electrical plant created Electronique."

"He's fucked. Big time."

"You have _noooo_ idea," Betty said, purring on 'no' because Nicole's massaging had drifted down to her ass. "So what do _you_ think Kim and Electronique are up to?"

"Since I know both Princess and Erika," Nicole replied, "they're probably doing something that normal couples do: dating, fucking, and shopping."

_Kim and Erika's Villa_

The two women were lounging naked on the sun deck, a bottle of sparkling water and two champagne flutes on the small table between them. Both had layered on the sunscreen, though neither was sure if Erika really needed it. They were just enjoying the sunny Italian afternoon, and were planning on going down to the Olympic-sized pool for a swim later. As she reached for her flute of water, a thought occurred to the gray woman.

"Um, Kim?"

"Hmm?"

"I just thought of something."

"What is it?" Kim asked, rolling onto her side and removing her aviator-style sunglasses.

"While I was in prison, whenever Betty was interrogating me, she kept asking me where the Reverse Polarizer was. When I regained consciousness after you knocking me out, I didn't see it anywhere." Kim's blush still showed through her slowly darkening all-over tan.

"I, um, hid," she confessed.

"Say what?"

"I hid it. After Nicole had used the Polarizer on me, I had her signal Global Justice and begin first aid on Ron's arm – I'd broken it without a thought before she hit me with the Polarizer – while I went and . . . and dealt with you. I'd used on Team Go while your back was turned, and told them to go to their rooms before I kicked their asses."

"You _told_ all four of them to got to their _rooms_?" Erika asked, bursting out in laughter.

"Absolutely," Kim said with a grin. "Hego was down the hall before I'd even finished talking, too."

"So where _did_ you hide it?"

"Well, the hall Hego ran down actually led to Nicole and Ron. I _know_ I heard two loud thuds, so I'm guessing she knocked _him_ out."

"C'mon, Kim! Out with it!"

"Alright, alright! I hid it under Hego's bed?"

"What the hell?! _Under_ his _bed_? The _bed_ he _happens_ to go to _sleep_ on?"

"I didn't see any other bed in there."

"And _why_ hasn't he found it yet?"

"Because he believes that monsters – or Shego – is hiding under there," Kim said with a straight face. Which lasted exactly three seconds before a giggle bubbled up. Then neither of them could contain themselves and burst out laughing. Erika laughed so hard she fell off her chaise, which caused Kim to laugh even harder.

**E/N:** And that's a holiday with Kim and Erika. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Yes, I said 'chapter' and not 'story;' this story isn't quite finished yet. On another note, I've asked Talon Earthstone (aka Magic Basher54986) to write the next chapter of this story. After all, it _was_ his KimNique fic **A Shocking Truth** that inspired my own fic here.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'

A/N: Hitotsune-Kozo asked me to type up this chapter and so I did. It may not be how you're use to, but I'll do my best.

Chapter 16 -Retrieval

Kim and Erika sat on the couch in Kim's villa. Both had gone through several solutions to the problem that was still plaguing their minds. How in hell's name were they to get the Reverse Polarizer from Hego's room in Go Tower?

After several hours of debate, they both just decided to take the Wraith and make a break for Go Tower.

"Are you sure a full frontal assault will work?" Kim asked as she aimed the small aircraft towards Go City.

Erika put a hand on her lover's shoulder.

"I think we can come up with something. What was that motto you had?"

"I can do anything?"

"No. The other one."

"Oh. Anything is possible for a Possible."

Erika gently squeezed Kim's shoulder.

"That seemed true when you broke me out of prison."

Kim reached up and placed a hand on her girlfriend's.

"That's true," she said. She set the auto pilot before leaning back in her seat. In that small moment of relaxation, Kim's mind flooded with what she was going to get if they caught her and Erika.

Erika leaned forward in her seat to look over the top of Kim's.

"Something wrong, baby?"

"Just a lot on my mind."

Erika unbuckled her harness and reached forward with both hands and began to massage Kim's shoulders.

"Lean forward."

Kim did so. Her lover then started a slow massaged the base of her neck down to the middle of her back.

"You're so tense," Erika said as she pressed against the taunt muscles. "What's on your mind?"

"Just what's going to happen if they catch us. Not that they will. At least I hope."

Erika chuckled as she put a little more pressure on Kim's back. Erika then moved around the seat's headrest, albeit rather difficultly, and kissed Kim's neck. She then pulled the teen back and pressed her lips to the woman she loved.

"I love you, Erika," Kim said as she rubbed Erika's cheek.

"And I love you, Kim," Erika said with a smile.

The trip over the Atlantic went as smooth as possible for a stealth craft. After the East coast of America came into view, Kim switched the Wraith to manual control.

"Now here is where it gets fun," Kim said as she put the Wraith just ten feet above an interstate.

Erika looked out her window to see down below and noticed that they were flying over several cars.

"We're going to get seen."

"So. They won't be able to track us if we decide to make a break for it. Besides, I'm putting on the gas."

Kim increased the throttle and the Wraith shot forward.

"Tunnel coming up," Erika said as she looked over the front seat to watch where Kim was flying.

"I see it."

Kim kept up the pace and shot into the tunnel, missing the tops of the cars and the lights. As they shot out the other side, several helicopters were waiting.

"Our ETA to Go Tower is two hours."

Erika sighed in relief when they shot away from the helicopters faster than they could keep up.

Not long after the tunnel, both heard an alarm.

Kim looked over her shoulder and saw two F-22 Raptors coming to intercept them.

"Unidentified craft. Lower your altitude and land."

Kim shut off the radio and flipped a few switches.

"Grab something, Erika," Kim said before throwing the throttle into full gear. They shot off like a bullet from a gun.

The Raptors vanished as Kim pushed the Wraith into supersonic flight.

"ETA to Go Tower is one point five hours."

Another alarm sounded which made Kim panic.

"What's the problem this time?" Erika asked as she leaned forward.

"Low fuel."

"Then let's land and get some."

Kim nodded as she aimed the Wraith at a local gas station down the road. Slowing her speed, she touched down pulled to a stop right next to a pump.

"Luckily this craft can take any type of usable fuel."

Erika watched as Kim walked over to the pump and pulled out a credit card.

"Aren't you going to get caught with that card?"

"Maybe. But at least I won't have to go in and pay."

"What's so good about that?"

"Remember, hot stuff, I'm a world renowned heroine. I'm not that easy to misplace."

Kim used the card and pumped the gas into the craft. It only took forty gallons.

"That will get us there."

Kim then heard the familiar sound of helicopters.

"Get ready to go, Erika."

Kim jumped back in the Wraith after putting the pump back and the gas cap back on. Looking over at the camera pointed in their direction, she made a rude hand gesture.

After a few more seconds, they were moving and picking up speed, then lifting off the ground as two Raptors flew past.

"Here we go again," Kim said as she hit supersonic flight once again.

Will Du burst into Betty's office to find both his boss and Nicole Goldwin in a deep conversation.

"Sorry to barge in, but there have been sightings of the Wraith!"

Both Betty and Nicole shot from their chairs as if they had been shocked.

"Were was it last seen?" Betty asked.

"At a gas station about eighty miles from here," Will said as he handed some pictures to her.

In the pictures was indeed the Wraith. Sitting in the co-pilot's seat was Electronique. Standing at the pump was Kim Possible.

"Did you get their heading?"

"Ma'am, it appears they're heading toward Go City. But it seems that their using the interstate."

"What do you mean?"

"They're flying the Wraith over cars, under bridges and through tunnels."

Betty sighed as she looked at another picture. Kim was flipping off the camera.

"She's getting bolder."

Nicole looked at the picture over her girlfriend's shoulder.

"What is there ETA to Go City?" Betty asked.

"They've already made it within the city limits."

"Shit," Betty said. She looked over at Nicole. "Looks like it's to Go City we go."

Nicole nodded with a grim expression on her face.

The Wraith landed silently on the roof of Go Tower.

"How are we going to hide this thing?" Erika asked as they got out of the craft.

"We aren't. We won't be here long anyway."

They both made their way into the tower.

"What are you doing here?!" they heard a voice shout.

Kim and Erika turned to see Hego, Wego, and Mego standing there.

"May I?" Kim asked.

Erika nodded and leaned against a wall to watch.

"Wego, surround!" Hego ordered.

Wego both jumped into action and ran around Kim, leaving copies in their trail.

Kim stood there waiting for Wego to finish.

"You done, Wego?"

Kim didn't give them time to respond as she started throwing punches left and right, dropping Wego clone after Wego clone. She then turned to the two originals and did a roundhouse kick to both their heads. Once all the Wego's were out cold, Kim turned to Hego.

"You're going down," Kim said as she pointed at the blue buffoon. She ran at the man and kicked him in the fork of his legs.

He fell to the ground gasping for air and holding his crown jewels as Kim turned to the last person between her and her and Erika's goal.

"We can either go by you, Mego, or through you," Kim stated as she got into a fighting stance.

Mego stood aside for Kim to walk by.

"Let's go, Erika."

Erika nodded and knocked Mego out with a bolt of electricity.

They ran down the corridors to Hego's room, threw the bed to the side of the room and found the Reverse Polarizer still sitting there.

Kim picked it up and they ran back to their escape route.

Just as they were to get in the Wraith, a spotlight landed on the duo.

"Kim Possible! Electronique! You are both under arrest! Step away from the craft and put your hands on your heads!"

Kim and Erika made a break for it, jumping in the Wraith and starting it up. Within a twenty seconds, the stealth craft was in the air and shooting off towards Middleton.

"Now we're being tracked."

Erika nodded as she looked behind them.

"We've got incoming."

Kim engaged the supersonic flight mode and they shot off into the night air.

Betty and Nicole watched as Kim and Electronique both got away.

"To think that we now need to capture Kim Possible," Betty said with a sigh.

"Have you told her parents?"

Betty shook her head.

"That is not a trip I'm looking forward to."

Nicole nodded as she weaved her fingers through her lover's.

"I'll go with you. I'll be your support."

Betty nodded as she turned to the woman and hugged her.

Ann was in the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

Opening the door she found Betty Director standing on the doorstep.

"Betty? Any news on Kimmie?"

Betty nodded.

"May we come in? I'm afraid the news we have isn't good news."

Ann stepped out of the way and allowed the two women to enter the house.

"Ann?"

She looked over her shoulder to see her husband standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"They say they have bad news about Kimmie."

James glared at Betty.

"She's not dead. That's the only good news we have. The rest is bad."

Ann and James sat down on the couch and motioned for the two women to continue.

"Not long after Kim disappeared, she broke into my office."

"That's not too bad," Ann said.

"The news gets worse. She accessed the GJ prison layout and the inmate records."

"Also not too bad," Ann said."

"Then this will hit home for the worse. She then made her way over to the cell block where Electronique was in and broke the woman out. She then stole a highly experimental stealth plane called the Wraith. Not two hours ago, she was seen heading towards Go City. We encountered her on the roof of Go Tower before she jumped back in the plane with Electronique and flew off toward this area. We have yet to find them."

Ann and James sat there, horrified. They would never have thought that their Kimmie-cub could or would do something like that.

"Are you sure it was her?"

Betty sighed as she held up the picture she had gotten from Kim when she broke into the GJ leaders office.

"She put this on my desk before she broke Electronique out of prison."

Ann took the photo and let out a cry of shock.

Betty lowered her head and leaned back in her chair as the Ann and James both held each other.

"I'm sorry, Ann, James, but I have to bring her in. She's a wanted criminal now."

Deciding that it was time to leave, Betty got to her feet with Nicole right behind her.

And there you have it. It's not as long as Hitotsune-Kozo's, but it's the longest one I've ever written. I leave it for Hitotsune-Kozo to finish. I'm glad I could add a thing or two to this story. Even though it was from "A Shocking Truth" that he got this from, I'm still amazed that it turned out like this. And now, here is where I say adieu.

Talon Earthstone


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER:** As always, Kim Possible and all associated characters are the property of Disney. It's sad but true

**A/N:** This story was actually inspired by the still in-progress fic, **A Shocking Truth**, by Magic Basher54986. I did a search for Kim Possible/Electronique fanfics, and Magic - who also goes by Talon - has the only one. Well, now, there's a second one. Check his story out. You might be 'shocked' by it.

**A/N:** Many thanks to Talon Earthstone for his chapter. It not only fit well with what came before but also introduced a new plot twist. Well done, my friend. And can you guys believe it? Seventeen chapters! Woot! That makes **A Spark of Something New** my longest running story! So amazing!

**Kim Possible**

**A Spark of Something New**

**Chapter 17 – Another Day in Paradise** _Kim and Erika's Home_

It hadn't been easy ditching Betty's 'goon squads,' even with the Wraith's advanced capabilities, but they had managed it. Kim was surprised to find that she had a knack for piloting, though 'having a knack' and 'being skilled' were two different things. She vowed to take flying lessons in order to become a better pilot, though she hoped she wouldn't have to dodge Betty and Global Justice for the rest of her life. The ex-GJ jet was actually small enough to 'drive' through the 'hidden' tunnel for Kim's underground garage so she decided to park it there for now. _Maybe I can see about having a retractable 'roof' installed over this garage, to make coming and going in the plane easier_, she thought as she shut down the engines. Looking behind herself at Erika, she found the gray woman looking at her and the two shared a smile. After giving each other a quick kiss, Kim popped the canopy and they climbed out. Erika tossed the Reverse Polarizer down to her redheaded lover, who easily caught it.

"At least now we've made sure Betty can't use it to turn you good and get you to turn yourself in," Kim told her.

"Weren't you worried she might've used it on you?" the gray woman asked, placing her glasses on her forehead.

"Not unless she wanted a return of Switchblade. You know, busting you out of GJ's headquarters' prison complex destroyed the 'good girl' image I'd spent years building."

"Do you regret it?"

"Hell, no. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"I'm probably the last one to advocate this," Erika said as they headed into the villa proper, "but are you _sure_ you want to spend the rest of your life on the run from Global Justice?"

"There's no way they can find this place, since it isn't registered to me and the only other person who knows about it won't be lying when he says he didn't register it to Kim Possible – that is, _if_ Betty will spend the years it'll take to go through the list of every single person I've ever helped or saved."

"I suppose you've got a point," she conceded. "But even the two of us aren't a match for _all_ of Global Justice." They walked over to the small safe concealed behind an artfully placed mirror and put the Reverse Polarizer in it; the device took up nearly the entire safe.

"We've got to come up with a way to get Betty off of our backs," Kim agreed, "but without giving her the Polarizer. I'm sure _she_ wouldn't allow anyone to study the device, but she _does_ have superiors to answer to. Plus, who knows what sort of principled – or unprincipled – characters work in the Global Justice Research and Development Division?"

"Again, you have a point. But let's save that for another time. Right now, how about we catch some sun?"

"I can go for that. I'll get the sunscreen and towels, and meet you on the sun deck."

"Spankin'."

_Nicole and Betty's Home_

"I never want to have to do that again," Betty said, dropping onto the couch. The conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Doctor Possible had been emotionally exhausting, and had left the one-eyed woman drained.

"They took it better than _I'd_ expected," Nicole said, moving around behind the couch and giving her lover a shoulder massage to ease the tension out of her. "I expected threats and/or violence."

"Well, based on that, you're right. Things _did_ go better than they could have. But Kim Possible's been a _huge_ part of the fight against the criminal element. Especially the super-villain part. To have her do something like this . . . it's hard to believe."

"Maybe not."

"I hope you're going to explain that to me."

"I was just about to. Don't get that thong of yours in a twist. I told you that I'd seen the affection between them while I was in their . . . custody. What I _didn't_ tell you was Kim's reaction after I'd used the Reverse Polarizer to return her to normal. There was shock at what she'd done to Stoppable, of course, but no regret. No _sincere_ regret, that is. I was the one who convinced her to go back and take out Erika, something she agreed to rather reluctantly. And she just broke down after she'd knocked her out."

"So that numbness she displayed when the teams showed up-"

"Was genuine. Traumatic emotional overload. She was conflicted between who she'd been for most of her life, and the true, honest emotions she had for Erika. So it isn't hard to believe that, once she'd worked her way through everything, she would go after the one person she truly cared for."

"I can't just let her go free like that," Betty said, her voice slurring a little as Nicole's ministrations worked their wonders. "Neither of them. Electronique, I mean, Erika, needs to be punished for the crimes she committed, as well as breaking out prison before. Kim . . . Kim has to be punished for breaking her out the second time."

"She won't renounce her love for Erika," Nicole replied. "I can guarantee that. The fact that she did something so unlike herself by busting her out tells me that she really _does_ love her. And more facts include that, other than their mission to Go Tower to retrieve the Reverse Polarizer, they haven't committed any crimes – which says that Erika at least cares for and respects Kim a great deal. Though my money's on a return of the love Princess has for her."

"And that's my dilemma. I know that there are extenuating circumstances, and I'd normally be willing to work with Kim on setting up some sort of 'rehabilitation' program to help lessen Erika's punishment, but Kim did something very illegal. My hands are tied."

"The right thing to do would be to let them be, since they aren't causing any trouble. The lawful thing to do would be to hunt them down and bring them in. And you know there are countries around the world that don't recognize Global Justice's authority. All they have to do is go to one of them and make deal with whichever government official is currently in charge and boom! No chance at extradition."

"So what should I do, then, Nikki?" Betty asked, feeling _very_ relaxed now. "I can't do the right thing, and I'll hate myself for doing the lawful thing."

"So do both," Nicole told her. "By law, and the council's orders, you _have_ to find Kim and Erika. You were told to do your 'utmost' to find them, but they didn't say you had to do your _best_ to find them."

"That's intentionally finding a loophole in my orders, you know."

"I've spent years finding loopholes. Kim has completely abandoned her support network. She has no way of contacting any of her friends, _or_ her family. She doesn't have Nerdlinger to help her out. But that doesn't mean she doesn't have resources. You have to find a way to balance doing the right thing with doing the proper thing. It's kinda like that A-Team movie with Liam Neeson, or the original show it was based off of. You have to bring them in, but at the same time you need them – or at least Kim."

"That's easy to say, Nikki," Betty told her.

"But hard to do," she finished. "Sooner or later she _will_ get in touch with her parents. I doubt you'll be able to find her, though, because I'm sure Nerdlinger will still do whatever he can to help her – even if she's cut off all contact with him."

_Kim and Erika's Home_

After doing their usual nude sunbathing, the two women ate some ice cream in the kitchen. Neither of them was used to the lifestyle of the rich. Kim had been active her whole life, in one way or another, and Erika had never had the kind of money or lifestyle being with Kim was now giving her. Boredom had yet to set in, but both of them knew it was only a matter of time before the 'enforced' inactivity would get to them.

"You ever thought about being a hero?" Kim asked before putting a spoonful of chocolate-covered pistachio ice cream into her mouth.

"You mean like you?" Erika countered, slipping some peanut butter cup ice cream into her own mouth.

"Yeah, kinda."

"Look at what happened the last time I did that."

"You didn't have me, then."

"True, but . . . I don't know, Kim. With what I've done I don't know if I _could_ be a 'hero.' Nobody would trust me."

"We've changed your look."

"Kim."

"Look, I get what you're saying, Erika. We're both wanted criminals now. We could be vigilantes, like that caped guy from those comics."

"You mean the one that wears some kind of black body armor and lives in a crime-infested city?"

"That's the one."

"I hate capes."

"I'm not saying we dress up like that. I'm just saying that we could do something similar. We could go around helping people whenever _we_ felt like it. Money isn't an issue for us, after all, so we wouldn't need to be paid."

"I dunno," Erika said reluctantly. "I really don't think being a hero is my kind of thing."

"Well, what else would you do?"

"You'll think it's stupid."

"Erika . . . I could never think of you or anything about you as 'stupid.' What is it?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"If I do, you can zap me good."

"Deal," Erika said. Then she took a deep breath and let out. "The one thing I've always wanted to do, even as far back as my childhood, was to be one of those singer musicians. The ones who play an instrument as well as sing the song?"

"Really? That's what you want to do?" Kim asked. Erika could tell she was surprised, but couldn't hear any scorn, sarcasm, or mockery in her voice.

"Yes. When I was little, I would listen to songs I heard on the radio and try to sing with them. When I wasn't listening to the radio, I would still try to sing what I could remember. I _was_ taught how to play the piano."

"Were you any good at singing? Or the piano?"

"I was pretty good at playing the piano, and could even improvise my own tunes. As far as singing goes, I . . . I liked to think I was fair about it, but no one ever told me their thoughts."

"Why not?"

"My parents didn't think it was a 'proper' career," she said. "And I don't mean just for women; they just didn't think it was a good future for me. And I didn't have many friends because I didn't keep my opinions to myself as I got older."

"Well, what about Nicole? You know, before you two fell apart?"

"I never told her what I've told you. And there's something else."

"What?"

"It's . . . it's been a few years since I've either sung or played the piano."

"We can fix that."

"Really? How so?"

"Erika," Kim said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm rich, remember? We can buy a piano, or a guitar, or any other instrument you want. We can hire voice coaches and instructors to teach us, too."

"'Us?'" Erika echoed. "You mean . . ."

"Damn straight," her lover said with a huge grin and a firm nod. "I'll be joining you. If you still want to be a singer, and if you want me to." Erika walked up to her and wrapped both arms around the shorter woman's waist before planting a passionate, loving kiss on her lips.

"Damn straight I want you to," she said softly.

_Nicole and Betty's Home_

Betty hadn't expected anything to happen and twenty-four hours, which was good because nothing happened. At least as far as Kim and Erika were concerned. Global Justice put a stop to Duff Killigan's attempts to purchase England to use as an island-sized golf course, and they managed to catch Camille Leon again – this time thanks to Nicole's effort. Betty was happy to see her gaining confidence in herself sans powers, and to celebrate she asked her lover on a date. Nicole requested they go to Ocean Sunset, and the one-eyed woman readily agreed. The staff remembered them from last time, and they were led to the same table they'd had that first time. Both Nicole and Betty gave off confident vibes, as if they wouldn't be here if they couldn't easily afford it. Their conversation was light and innocuous, the two of them discussing things like the latest artist, the last movie either had seen, and expanding Betty's admittedly drab wardrobe.

Though both enjoyed the meal, neither really paid attention to their food, since they were more focused on each other. Looking into each other's eyes, both considered their past relationships. Nicole had really only had one relationship, and that had tanked because of a confluence of events. Hego's interference, Erika's mutation, and her own bad reaction. For all she knew, had nothing happened and they had stayed together, she and Erika might've broken up anyway, though they might've remained friends. Of course, they could also have stayed together and gotten married or whatever. But looking into Betty's brown eye, she knew that she had no need for 'what ifs' anymore. Betty had had many dalliances over the years, but except for a brief affair with her college's female guidance counselor, none had ever meant anything to her beyond satisfying a physical desire. Nicole filled a void in her heart and soul, and she never wanted to lose this.

After paying the bill, they returned home where they sat together on the couch, Betty leaning back against Nicole. They didn't say a word, nor did they turn on the tv or music; they just enjoyed the comfortable silence and each other's company.

"I still need to take care of Hego," Betty said softly.

"All in good time, One-Eye," Nicole replied, using the originally derogative nickname in an affectionate manner.

"It's been nearly six years, Nikki. And while Erika is guilty of plenty of other crimes, she's innocent of _that_ one."

"We'll take care of it tomorrow," the raven-haired woman said, tipping her lover's head back and kissing her on the lips. "For tonight, let's get naked so I can . . . 'relax' the tension from your body."

_Kim and Erika's Home_

"So what are we going to do about Betty and Global Justice?" Erika asked. She was laying, nude, on a lounge chair next to the Olympic-sized pool that the equally nude Kim Possible was swimming in. Kim stopped swimming and rolled onto her back to just float in the water.

"We can't give them the Reverse Polarizer, of course," the redhead replied, closing her eyes. Though there were clouds in the sky, they weren't storm clouds so the two women had nothing to worry about. "And I don't know if even doing that would be enough to get Betty off of our backs."

"What about my Plasma Nullifier?" the electric-haired woman asked quietly. Kim jerked upright and began wading to stay afloat.

"What?"

"The device I used to take away Nicole's powers. It's still at the lair I used in Middleton."

"Wouldn't Betty and Global Justice have found it already?"

"Not if they didn't know about it. They would have assumed it was something already there, since I _did_ make most of it from components in that place. And they'd know about from Nicole, though everyone would assume I've hidden it somewhere in Go Tower or even somewhere else."

"What about it?"

"Well, and I can't believe I'm saying this, I could offer to give Nicole back her powers in exchange for at least _some_ leniency."

"There's something else, isn't there? I can tell from your voice that there is, and that it doesn't make you happy."

"With some alterations, I could . . . I could use it on me, to take away _my_ powers. After all, even though Betty _does_ know my real name, it's been 'Electronique' that's been the threat to the world."


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER:** As always, Kim Possible and all associated characters are the property of Disney. It's sad but true

**A/N:** This story was actually inspired by the still in-progress fic, **A Shocking Truth**, by Magic Basher54986. I did a search for Kim Possible/Electronique fanfics, and Magic - who also goes by Talon - has the only one. Well, now, there's a second one. Check his story out. You might be 'shocked' by it.

**A/N:** Many thanks to Talon Earthstone for his chapter. It not only fit well with what came before but also introduced a new plot twist. Well done, my friend. And can you guys believe it? Eighteen chapters! Woot! That makes **A Spark of Something New** my longest running story! So amazing!

**Kim Possible**

**A Spark of Something New**

**Chapter 18 - A Chance to Choose**

_Kim and Erika's Home_

"You'd give up your powers?" Kim asked, stunned. "Really?"

"I've enjoyed having them, don't get me wrong," Erika told her, rolling on to her side. "But you've given me a chance at a new life, a chance to choose something different. I made the wrong choice once. Being with you, even if it started with you being evil, changed me. I know that sounds cliche but that doesn't make it any less true."

"Changes are never cliche," she replied.

"I don't . . . _feel _like 'Electronique' anymore. Now that I actually have a chance to be out, in public, without causing damage . . . I don't want to ruin that. It's almost like it was before Hego and the electrical plant. I'm sorry about ruining your life, too."

"I'll admit you disrupted it a bit when you kidnapped me, but I don't see it as 'ruined' at all. Sure, I'm now on the run from Global Justice, but that was _my_ choice. I followed my heart and I don't regret it one bit."

"So . . . how do we go about doing this deal with Betty?"

"I'll need to get in touch with Wade," Kim said, sitting up. "Get him to start setting things up with her."

"Why don't you have him get in touch with your parents, too? I'm sure that they've got to be traumatized by everything. And I'm pretty sure Betty wouldn't have told them any more than she had to."

"I wish I'd left them a note about what I was doing and why. I don't know if it would have made things easier for them, but at least they would have known the truth."

"Hindsight's always perfect," Erika told. "It's why nobody likes it." She sat up, too. "You really gave up everything for me, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. I gave up the life I'd known until I met you for the tenuous chance of being with you again."

"_That's_ why I'm willing to give up my powers. Like Nicole, my powers have become everything to me, a big part of who I am. And I'm willing to give all of that up for a 'tenuous chance' of being with you - forever, I hope."

"Forever can be a pretty long time, Erika."

"I'm good with that, so long as you're there."

_Nicole and Betty's Home_

When consciousness returned to Betty, she found herself completely wrapped up in the woman sharing the bed with her. A smile crossed her face when she realized she wouldn't be able to get out of the bed without waking her up. She let out a sigh of contentment and snuggled a little closer to Nicole's still-sleeping form. _To think I once thought it was 'okay' to sleep alone_, she thought. Then her communications device went off and she groaned. Untangling herself from her lover, waking her up in the process, she reached over to the nightstand and grabbed.

"Director here," she said as crisply as she could.

_"Sorry to disturb you, ma'am,"_ came the voice of Will Du. _"But we're intercepting a communications between Mister Load and Miss Possible."_

"What?" Betty exclaimed, sitting up in bed. Nicole moved closer so she could hear the conversation.

_"I'll play it for you, ma'am."_ There was a pause, then a pop and hiss. Then the in-progress conversation came through.

_"-fine, Wade. You don't need to worry."_

_"Kim, you cut off all contact from everyone, completely severed all ties with who you used to be. How can _anyone_ not be worried?"_

_"It had to be done, Wade."_

_"Are you sure you're not under the effects of the Reverse Polarizer still?"_

_"Absolutely. Wade . . . I followed my heart. You know I always do that."_

_"That's true. So why are you risking contact with me now? You know that Global Justice is listening in, and trying to trace the origins of your call."_

_"Like I give a shit. We'll be gone from here before they can scramble a strike team to get us. I need you to open a dialogue with Betty - and _only_ Betty. Nicole, too, if you can manage that."_

_"Easily, but why?"_

_"Erika and I have a proposition for the two of them that will satisfy everyone. Hopefully."_

_"And what about your parents?"_

_"I'm sure GJ is watching them, has bugged their phones and internet, and whatever else they need to do in order to use them to get to me. I'll get in touch with them as soon as I can."_

_"They know what you've done, Kim. They know you broke Electronique out of a secure GJ prison compound, and stolen an experimental jet. Your mom let me know, though I could have found out from their network rather easily. They don't know _why_, though, which I think may go some way with them."_

_"I know I've got some explaining to do, though I'm not naive anough to think it'll solve everything. I'm just glad it's summer, or I'd be missing a lot of school."_ A short pause in the dialogue. _"Look, Wade, I've got to go now. Just get in touch with Betty and Nicole to set this up. Let my family know I'm fine . . . that we're fine."_

_"You got it, Kim."_ Then it cut off.

_"I'm afraid we didn't get a complete trace on that, ma'am. We have confirmed that it came from Melbourne, Australia,"_ Will explained.

"It won't matter," Nicole put in. "Possible will have ditched that phone as soon as she ended the call."

"Thanks for the heads-up, Will," Betty said, ending the call. She looked at the woman she loved. "So, what do you make of it?"

"Kim's pretty cagey. I doubt Australia is where they live. Ditching the cell is what I'd do in her place."

"I meant about this apparent deal she wants to make."

"I only know her through fighting, but that gives you a more honest opinion of a person. And from what I know of her, Kim will always do the right thing. No matter what. She's driven, motivated, and honest. She has a sense of duty, as well as a strong morality. With Erika, she did what she felt was _right_, even if it was _illegal_. When it comes down to morals and duty, I can tell you that Princess's morality will _always_ win out."

"So you're saying she won't turn herself and Electronique in out of guilt, then?"

"Not a chance, because she probably doesn't feel guilty. I'm sure she feels bad about what she had to do to get her out, but I don't think she feels guilty about it one bit. It was probably guilt that made her do it in the first place, though."

"So she felt guilty for putting Electronique in prison?" Betty shook her head as soon as she'd said that, knowing it wasn't accurate at all. "No. She probably felt guilty for putting the woman she loved into prison."

"It sounds to me like she wants to bargain for her and Erika. Though that's only conjecture from what little we heard pertaining to that."

"For what?" Betty asked. "They're freedom? You should know what _both_ of them are capable of alone, and especially together."

"You're thinking worst-case, as if Kim was still in her Switchblade persona. Think about the _other_ side of that coin. Think about _us_. Kim _has_ to love Erika without reservation, because that's the only reason she would do something so out of character for her."

"She broke the law, though."

"Betts, think about it. Think about us. Ever since we hooked up, you've changed. For the better, I think. You were all business, all Global Justice. Hell, you _lived_ in the HQ. You never gave yourself a chance for a real relationship. Now look at you. You're _happy_. You're living with me - _outside_ GJ headquarters. You have _downtime_ now. And when you're at work, you're a lot more efficient, a lot easier to be around. Now look at Kim and Electronique. Ever since two fled Global Justice together, have they _once_ done anything illegal? Sure, they snuck into Go Tower, but it was to retrieve something that was - technically - theirs. They haven't stolen anything, damaged anything, or taken over anything."

"I never thought you'd be an advocate for forgiveness and leniency," Betty told her with a wry smile.

"People change, babe. Losing my powers, as painful as it was, turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't generate plasma anymore, I no longer have an enhanced healing ability, but so what? I no longer have that green tint to my skin. I can go out in public now without anyone even _connecting_ me to who I used to be. I tried to be normal after the comet hit, but I stopped being Nicole Goldwin the moment I got my powers. It may have been the ultimate revenge against me, ripping my powers away, but it's turned out to be my salvation, too. I can reinvent myself now, be someone new. I still have all of the fighting skills and prowess I had, but that's just extra. I mean, really, could you see _Shego_ being a Global Justice agent?"

"Well, now that you mention it, no, not at all," the one-eyed woman said. She sighed, and Nicole put her arm around her shoulders. She reached up with one hand and squeezed her raven-haired lover's hand. "You think I should meet with them and make a deal with them?"

"You should at least see what it is they're offering."

"Alright. Let's wait for Mister Load to get in touch with us."

_Somewhere in New York City_

Even in New York City, Erika would have stood out. And if she'd tried to disguise herself completely she _still_ would have stood out. So they didn't actually go down to street level; instead, they'd parked the Wraith on top of a skyscraper's flat roof. The height bothered Erika just a little bit, but Kim wasn't phased at all; she'd jumped from airplanes higher than this. So her beloved stayed in the jet, with the engines on idle, while Kim stepped outside to the roof to make a call on one of her disposable cells.

"Mom?" she said into the phone.

_"Kim?"_ Even through the phone, she could hear her mom's disbelief - and the pain in her voice.

"Yeah, it's me. I know what you want to say, and I'm sure you have lots of questions for me, but I can't talk long if I want to stay ahead of a Global Justice strike team."

_"I can't believe you're doing this, Kimmie."_

"I know, Mom, and I'm sorry for what I've put everyone through. I _have_ a good reason, though. And it _is_ a reason, not an excuse."

_"Are you ever coming home again? Are you alright? Are you eating enough?"_

Kim chuckled. Even though her mom was upset - and probably angry - with her, she was still worried about her. "I don't know about coming home again. Not at this moment, anyway. Erika and I are fine, and I _am_ eating enough - and eating healthy, too."

_"Who's Erika?"_

"That's Electronique's real name. Mom . . . I love her. I really do. I . . . I can't . . . I won't imagine life without her. She wants to change, Mom. She really does."

_"I don't know how to take this, Kimmie. Betty talked to us, told us what you'd done . . . and showed us that picture."_

"_That_ was meant just for her. I wasn't about to let her keep the woman I love locked away forever. I've got to go now, Mom. I won't be calling with this number again. Tell Dad I'm fine, and that things will work out."

_"Will they, Kim?"_

"I've got something going that should make things square with Director," she answered. "Hopefully."

_"You know that we still love you, Kim."_

"I know, Mom. And I love you guys, too." Then she ended the call and closed the phone. Walking over to the rooftop's edge, she leaned over slightly and dropped the phone. When she climbed back into the plane, Erika looked at her.

"How did it go?" the electric-powered woman asked.

"Better than I'd hoped, though it didn't really settle anything," the red-head admitted.

"One step at a time, remember?" Erika reminded her.

"Yeah. Now, on to the next step."

_Somewhere in San Francisco_

"Why here of all places?" Betty asked, looking around. She and Nicole were in San Francisco, going to meet up with Kim and Erika.

"Why not?" Nicole responded keeping a more discreet eye on their surroundings. "It's crowded, plenty of space, and is easy to hide in."

"That's what I'm not really getting. If she's on the up-and-up, why feel the need to hide?"

"Um, let's see, because you're after her and her beloved to put them both in jail for different reasons?"

"It didn't have to come to that."

"There's a lot of things that didn't have to happen, but they did. Besides, how easy was it to sneak a Global Justice strike team in here?"

"It wouldn't have been easy if I had done it," the auburn-haired woman answered.

"So it's just us here? You and me? Nobody else?"

"That was part of the agreement. Whatever's going on with those two, it's something that has them wanting to be free to roam."

"Maybe they just want a chance to choose a new life for themselves. That's what we did, right?"

"Okay, _totally_ didn't see that coming," said a familiar voice from behind them. The two women whirled around and found Kim Possible standing there in white capris, a pink halter top, and a pair of sandles. At least, they _thought_ it might have been Kim; her hair was a cut in a short style that left her bangs hanging down in front of her face, _plus_ she had black hair. The woman with her _had_ to have been Electronique, though it was hard to tell under the stylishly baggy clothes and artfully cut hair.

"Is that _you_ Kim?" Nicole asked, stunned. Even Betty was surprised by the (former) red-head's appearance.

"Who else would it be?" the teen asked snarkily.

"Well, then, no need to ask who's with you," the head of Global Justice replied dryly.

"Listen, before we get started with everything," Erika said, "I just wanted to say something." She looked at Nicole. "I'm sorry for the hell I've put you through. I know it's nearly six years too late, but I _am_ sorry for what I did to you."

"It is too late," Nicole replied, "but it's still appreciated."

"Now, Kim, what is it you wanted?"

"I want to be able to live with the woman I love without having to worry about Global Justice dropping in on us wherever we go," she replied.

"Kim, Electronique is a wanted criminal. She committed crimes in Go City before Team Go stopped her, then she broke out and caused more trouble there - implicating Team Go in the process. And you . . . you broke her out of prison _after_ bringing her in. That's not something that can be ignored."

"It has been, since you didn't announce it to the world," Kim pointed out. "We have the machine that Erika used to take Nicole's powers, along with the Reverse Polarizer."

"Giving us those would be a good start towards leniency."

"Sorry, Betts," Erika put in. "Not happening. That Reverse Polarizer - even the Attitudinator it was based off of - is too dangerous to be allowed _out_ of Kim's hands. In fact, we're gonna destroy the damn thing."

"And as for the power removing device, we've got a different proposition for each of you."

"What do you mean by that?" Nicole asked.

"Let me just explain it all," Kim said. "Erika and I want to have a normal life together. She has a dream, something she's wanted to do for a long time now, and I have the means to help her achieve it. Only it can't happen until Global Justice backs off. So . . . she came up with the idea of using the . . . let's call it the Neutralizer . . . on herself. To take away her own powers and make her normal again. Like she did to Nicole. It's also capable of _restoring_ that power back to its original 'owner,' which means that Nicole _could_ get her powers back. If she wanted them, that is."

Both Betty and Nicole were stunned. Whatever they _had_ been expecting, _this_ wasn't it. Typically, the raven-haired woman was the first to recover.

"You're saying that Erika is willing to give up her powers . . . and give me _mine_ back?"

"Absolutely," the woman in question replied. "Things started changing for me the moment I used the Reverse Polarizer on Kim and created Switchblade. Now . . . I don't give a rat's ass about revenge. I just want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Besides, Betty," Kim said slyly, "she wouldn't be Electronique if she didn't have her powers. _And_ it's _Electronique_ that's a threat to the world, _not_ Erika Strobel."

"That's a fine line to walk, Kim," the one-eyed woman said, "but it _is_ a point. Few, if any, people know that Electronique and Erika Strobel are the same person. Just as few people know that Shego and Nicole Goldwin are the same person." She nodded. "It's doable, but what will happen after the . . . neutralization?"

"If you're referring to the machine . . . we'll hand it over to you."

"Pardon?" Betty blinked, not sure she'd heard right.

"You heard me. The Neutralizer would be perfect for Global Justice to use. There aren't that many super-powered villains in the world, _and_ it would give you a failsafe against Team Go. The Reverse Polarizer is just too dangerous to be left to anyone."

"Well, Nicole?" the one-eyed woman said, turning to her lover. "What do you think we should do?"

"I say go for it," she replied. "It's a win-win situation for everyone."

"And what about getting your powers back?" Betty wasn't sure how she felt about that, personally; but she _did_ want the woman she loved to be happy.

"If this had come up shortly after everything had happened, I'd've said 'yes' without a thought," Nicole said slowly. "Now, though? I used to think my powers _were_ me. I'd had them for a little over seven years. But in the past several days, I've . . . I've found who I am without them. And, well, I _like_ who I am now. I honestly can't believe I'm saying this, but . . . I don't want them back."

"Alright, then," Betty said, holding out her hand. With some surprise, Kim reached out her own hand and the two shook on it, sealing their agreement. "We'll just need to set up a time and place for this to happen, since Nicole said it was _extremely_ painful."

"It _looked_ painful," Kim and Erika said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.

"There's just one little snag to all of this," Kim said. Then she and Nicole said, simultaneously, "Hego."

"He needs to be taken care of," Nicole added. "I'm in agreement with Princess on this one."

"What happened to me was his fault," Erika put in. "Well, for the most part, that is."

"The man's a coward," Betty said dismissively. "Taking care of him won't be a problem."

"I'm afraid I can't let any of you do that." Before any of the four women could react at all, something exploded in the middle of them with a flash of light, a loud noise, and a lot of smoke. There was coughing, and staggering, and two of them bumped into each other. The collision caused them to fall to the ground. When their vision cleared, Kim and Betty saw that Nicole and Erika were gone. Both of them felt a hollow pit open up in their gut. Betty went cold, her expression hardening. But when she glanced at Kim, she blanched. The young woman looked murderous. _I feel sorry for Hego_, she thought.

_And I'm not sure if I would stop her from killing him._

**E/N:** Boo-shaw! Monkey wrench!


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER:** As always, Kim Possible and all associated characters are the property of Disney. It's sad but true

**A/N:** This story was actually inspired by the still in-progress fic, **A Shocking Truth**, by Magic Basher54986. I did a search for Kim Possible/Electronique fanfics, and Magic - who also goes by Talon - has the only one. Well, now, there's a second one. Check his story out. You might be 'shocked' by it.

**A/N 2:** I can't believe I'm on chapter _19_! Whoa! And it feels like I've got at least two more chapters I can do for this! Thanks, you guys, for liking this story so much. The title for this chapter was drawn from the lyrics for "Image of the Invisible" by Thrice.

**Kim Possible**

**A Spark of Something New**

**Chapter 19 - Never Back Down, Never Give Up**

_Global Justice Headquarters_

Kim had led Betty to where she'd landed the Wraith and had flown the two of them to Global Justice HQ. Once there, Betty told everyone to stand down and prep some gear. She specifically ordered Du _not_ to scramble a strike team.

"I _do_ want you to ready a transport, though," she told him. "Make sure it has the electro-manacles in it."

"But, ma'am," he said, "what about Kim Possible?"

"She's with me. Now, _move it!_"

Kim went and changed into some clothes she'd kept in the Wraith just in case, while Betty changed from her 'civilian' clothes into a Global Justice combat jumpsuit. When Betty met her at the landing platform the jet was on, she was very surprised. Kim was dressed up just like she had been as Switchblade. Except for the hair, of course.

"You're still Kim, right?" Betty asked.

"Yeah, just extremely pissed off right now," the black-haired woman replied.

"No weapons?"

"I want to _feel_ my fists crunching that bastard's face," she growled.

_Go Tower_

"This is a bad idea, Hego," Mego said, shaking his head as his older brother finished tying up the two women. "And you've had some bad ones."

"Shut up, Mego," the big, muscle-bound man growled.

"Look, just come clean," Wego-A said, looking nervous and scared.

"About what you did," Wego-B added.

"I won't be going to jail!"

"So you kidnap your own sister _and_ her ex-girlfriend?" the purple-clad man said. "Just to avoid justice for what you did?"

"I said _shut up!_" Hego yelled. "Wegos. Send copies up to the roof and into the control room. Keep an eye out for anyone coming." The two red-clad young men scurried off, not wanting to be in the room with their increasingly deranged older brother. A pair of groans caught the big man's attention, signaling that Shego and Electronique were coming around. When he looked back, Mego was gone. What he didn't know was that his purple-tinted brother had shrunk himself but stayed in the room. Nicole opened her eyes to see Hego turning back to her.

"You fucking bastard!" she screamed, jerking in the chair as she tried to pull free of the ropes binding her to it. "I'll put my foot so far up your ass that you'll taste the dirt off my shoes!"

"Like you'll get a chance, Nicole," Hego said. Then, with a smirk, he added, "And I don't see how you can follow through on that threat, seeing as how you don't have your powers any more."

"I don't need my powers to kick your ass, you fucking coward!"

"Oh, great," Erika groaned when she opened her eyes. "It's the asshole who ruined the first wonderful thing in my life." She tried to use her powers, only to have them come back on her. She cried out as the pain shot through her.

"I wouldn't do that, villain," Hego said pompously. "Those are the same cuffs we used on you the first time you were placed behind bars. This time, I shall endeavor to make sure you won't escape to spread your villainy again."

"'My villainy?'" she echoed incredulously. "Look at what _you've_ done, you neanderthalic ape! When I was seventeen, you lured me to a highly dangerous place, threatened me to get to stop dating your sister, then caused an accident that permanently altered my life and could have _killed_ people, and _now_ you've caused an incident in a public place _as well as_ kidnapping me _and_ your sister! _I_ was a victim of circumstance that made the wrong decisions. So who's _really_ the villain here?"

"Wait a minute," Nicole interrupted. "You mean he did all of that - the powerplant thing and making you into an electricity-throwing villain - because he wanted to break us up?"

"You're relationship with her wasn't _natural_," the blue-clad 'hero' growled angrily. "You're both women, and it is against nature for you to be with another woman!"

"So we can add sexist, bigot, and moron to villain," Erika quipped. She received a backhand that snapped her head around for her remark.

"You just wait, _Harold_," the raven-haired woman said smugly. "I've been dating Betty Director for a while now, and Erika there is dating Kim Possible." An evil smirk spread across her face. "And you've just pissed them _both_ off."

_Wraith Jet, rapidly approaching Go Tower_

Betty could almost literally feel the anger and fury radiating from the teen in front of her. _Kim must _really_ love Electronique_, she thought. She sighed.

"What?" the now raven-haired teen growled.

"This is the part where I'm supposed to caution you against using lethal force," the one-eyed woman replied.

"You gonna do it?"

"Not at all. He kidnapped the woman _I_ love, too. I won't stand in your way one bit."

"Good. Now, get Du to send that transport into the air."

"Why? We don't need it this soon."

"We'll need it to leave."

"What are you planning?"

"I'm going to announce our arrival with a _bang_."

"Oh, shit."

_Go Tower_

The first inkling anyone had of their arrival was when the wraith _slammed_ into the top of Go Tower with tremendous velocity. The explosion destroyed a good chunk of the strangely-shaped building, but didn't kill anyone. It had the unintended consequence of destroying the Go Jet, too, which meant Hego couldn't run off. Kim and Betty used special ram-air parachutes to glide into the building through the now exposed section. Hitting the quick-release buckles on their harnesses, the two women let the wind carry their 'chutes away. Betty pulled a pair of slightly bulky gloves out of the thigh pockets on her combat fatigues.

"What are those?" Kim asked as she stretched herself out and popped her shoulders.

"Stun gloves, basically," Betty replied. "They have a compact lithium-ion style battery that is good for three hours of operation. Special circuitry throughout the glove conducts channeled electricity and delivers it in a burst upon contact."

"Spankin'," Kim said. "So they're like joy-buzzer gloves?"

"Super joy-buzzer gloves."

"Good. Let's go kick some ass." With a nod to each other, the two women raced off into the rest of Go Tower. It actually didn't take long for them to run into a couple of Wegos, who quickly began multiplying. Kim didn't stop, but plunged right into the rapidly expanding mass of red/black-uniformed boys. Throwing herself into a slide, she slid under a trio of jumping Wegos as Betty leaped over them. Pushing off with her back, she threw herself into a handstand as Betty came down, the older woman's feet making brief contact with her own before she leaped off and punched a Wego in the face. There was a flash of white-blue light and the unfortunate Wego flew backwards. Kim sprang off her hands into a flipping kick that slammed into the side of another Wego's face, breaking his jaw and sending him flying while spinning head over heels. As soon as her feet touched the ground she threw a punch into one Wego's gut while a foot shot back in a rising kick that caught another Wego 'right in the battery.' She pulled her arm back and snapped her 'free' leg forward, catching a third Wego on the knee with a kick that shattered the joint.

Betty wasn't idle, either. Though not as accomplished a martial artist as Kim, she still had some skills - and the gloves gave her a much-needed edge in this fight. She backfisted one Wego, shattering his nose and sending him flying the glove's discharged, while hammerfisting a second Wego into the floor. Ducking under a wild swing and high-jumping over a kick, she came down with a punch that, with the electrical discharge, sent a Wego flying into a second one and taking both of them out while their tangled bodies tripped up a third. She took a kick to her back that sent her sprawling, but a quick roll prevented several Wegos from dog-piling her. She caught a glimpse of Kim, and was impressed anew with the young woman's skill and stamina.

Kim was engaging five Wegos simultaneously at that point, with others edging in. In spite of their efforts, though, she was making surprising headway through them. Normally, in similar situations, she'd have tried to hold back, to avoid injuring her opponents - excepting robots, syntho-drones, and Shego/Nicole. Not this time, however. This time, she was going all out. She didn't care how badly she hurt the Wegos - or even if she killed them. All that mattered to her was getting through them to get to Hego, Erika, and Nicole. She sprang at a wall, planted her feet for a split-second and jumped to the ceiling, where she pushed herself down and slammed an elbow into one Wego's head. Using the that move as a springboard, she launched herself at the opposite wall and pushed off of it into a spinning kick that sent the steel-reinforced toe of her boot into a second Wego's head. Going with the kick's spin, she swung her other foot around in a hooking kick that slammed into the side of a third Wego. The sound of ribs breaking was audible over the boy's pained cry. Kim was a juggernaut, an unstoppable dervish of arms, legs, fists, and feet. Betty chose to follow along in the much younger woman's wake, taking care of the occasional Wego that tried to come up behind the driven teen. Kim leaped up into a handstand on one Wego's shoulders, took a good grip on his tunic, and then continued her flip while bringing the unfortunate super-powered boy with her. Using the momentum of her move, she threw him forward with surprising force, plowing a path through the gathered Wegos like a bowling ball making a perfect strike.

Even though by this point she and Betty (though mostly her) had taken out about four dozen Wegos - and counting - Kim wasn't even winded. Seeing so many 'copies' lying around unconscious (hopefully), and the two 'intruders' still coming, broke the resolve of the remaining Wegos. They turned and ran. Kim managed to snag one and slam him into the wall.

"Where are they?" she growled in a deadly quiet voice, her other fist ready to deliver a no-holds-barred punch.

"Control room!" the Wego said in a panicky voice. "Hego has them in the control room! I swear! Please don't hurt me!"

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Kim asked.

"N-no! Not at all!"

"Then stay out of my way, and you won't be hurt." Nodding enthusiastically, the Wego ran off when Kim let him go. She looked over at her companion. "Alright, Betts, let's go," she said. As she led the auburn-haired woman to Go Tower's control room, she reached behind her and checked the sci-fi-looking, gun-like device strapped to her back. The Neutralizer was intact and undamaged.

_Control Room_

Hego was more than stunned when Kim and Betty burst through the doors into the control room.

"How did you get here?!" he asked, his voice cracking in fear.

"I just followed the stench of cowardice," Kim growled.

"D-don't take another step!" he stammered.

"If you're going to make a threat, Chuckles, then be convincing about it."

"I'll . . . I'll hurt them!" he said, moving closer to the still-bound Nicole and Erika.

"You even _touch_ one hair on their heads," the young woman said in a blood-chillingly low voice, "and you'll need a deep space telescope to even _hope_ to find your ass!" Kim slipped off the Neutralizer and handed it to Betty. "Hold this," she said. "I've got a chicken to roast." Betty wordlessy took the device; Kim had explained how it worked on the jet ride over.

"You can't stop me," Hego said, trying to regain his confidence. "You don't have any powers. And the Wegos can only multiply; _I've_ got indomitable strength!" While he'd been talking, Kim had been walking towards him. Now she was within touching distance of him.

"Indominate _this_!" she yelled, whirling around before delivering a rising kick straight to his crotch. The three other women in the room felt their jaws drop when Hego _literally_ flew three feet into the air from the force of Kim's kick. He began a backward arch so that when he landed his back slammed into the floor. Momentarily stunned and winded by the impact, he quickly curled up in a fetal position and grabbed his shattered groin.

"You'll pay for that," he said in a high-pitched soprano.

"Betty, zap him," she said, walking over to their bound lovers. Nodding, the one-eyed leader of Global Justice walked over to the disabled puddle of muscle and activated the Neutralizer. With an extremely pain-filled - and still soprano - scream, Hego's powers were stripped from him; he collapsed on the floor, unconscious. Kim had just untied Nicole and was working on Erika. Betty walked over and gave her beloved a love-filled bear hug. When Kim freed her own beloved, she was greeted with a passionate, tongue-filled kiss.

"That," Erika said as they came up for air, "was the most bad-ass thing I've seen!"

"You should've seen her fighting the Wegos," Betty said approvingly. "It was like watching a Chuck Norris movie."

"She was _that_ bad-ass?" Nicole asked, looking at the slender teen in surprise.

"She may have redefined the term," her beloved said dryly.

"So, Betty, what now?" Kim asked. "Is our deal still on?"

"I'm a woman of my word, Kim," Betty replied. "If Erika will give up her powers, I'll leave the two of you alone - as far as law enforcement goes. On a personal level, I wouldn't mind if we all spent time together."

"So Electronique 'vanishes' into a secret Global Justice prison," Nicole said, "and Erika Strobel is allowed to resurface."

"And what about me?"

"Only Global Justice was after you, Kim," the one-eyed woman said. "I never released a world-wide arrest warrant for you. Although if you hadn't come forward with your deal I would've been forced to do so."

Just then, Betty's earpiece crackled.

_"Doctor Director, we've arrived,"_ came the voice of Will Du in her ear. _"What happened here, ma'am?"_

"I'll explain later," she said, pushing a button on the device. "Right now, find a place to land and follow this signal. Make sure you only arrest _Harold_ Goldwin. Willis, Wallace, and Mark Goldwin are to be left alone." She looked at Kim and Erika. "We'll get a ride to Global Justice headquarters," she told them, "and there we can put Electronique to rest." The other two women made noises of joy and threw their arms around each other, laughing and crying. Things seemed to finally be going right for them.

_Drakken's Lair_

In a lair that not even _Shego_ had known about, Drakken sat in the control space, brooding. He knew that, in some way, Kim Possible was responsible for Shego leaving. He'd heard about Electronique breaking out of one of Go City's prisons, and about what had happened afterwards, but didn't know how that tied in with Shego. He _knew_, though, that Kim Possible was always the one who foiled his plans, and who had - more than likely - caused Shego to abandon him and break up their evil family. He sat hunched over a work table, putting together a mixture of chemicals and compounds. He knew what each was, individually, and had an idea on what putting them together in a certain way would do.

"I'll have my revenge on you, Kim Possible," he muttered quietly to himself. "With this serum I'm developing, I'll make you wish you'd _never_ crossed me. _And_ I'll get Shego back!"

**E/N:** Uh-oh. Just when things are looking up for the two couples, I go and do _this_. It seems like I can't let Erika/Kim and Nicole/Betty catch a break, can I? Wait until the next chapter to find out what happens. ~R2


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER:** As always, Kim Possible and all associated characters are the property of Disney. It's sad but true

**A/N:** This story was actually inspired by the still in-progress fic, **A Shocking Truth**, by Magic Basher54986. I did a search for Kim Possible/Electronique fanfics, and Magic - who also goes by Talon - has the only one. Well, now, there's a second one. Check his story out. You might be 'shocked' by it.

**Kim Possible**

**A Spark of Something New**

**Chapter 20 - After Effects III**

_Global Justice Headquarters_

Erika was more than a little nervous returning to GJHQ, considering the last time she was here it was in cuffs and going to prison. Betty noticed her nervousness and tired a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Erika," she said. "You won't be going in a cell this time."

"It's easy for you to say that," the still-powered woman replied. "_You_ weren't the one in the cell last time."

"Things are different this time, Rika," Kim reassured her. "Betty knows I'll kick her ass if she even tries that again."

"You forget about me, Princess?" Nicole growled, playfully.

"Forget about who?" the teen said with a smirk.

"Alright, kids, knock it off," the one-eyed woman said, shaking her head at their antics. There was a loud muffled sound from further back in the GJ transport VTOL, drawing everyone's glances. Hego was bound and shackled to the decking, and his mouth was sealed with a steel band. Without his super strength, he was nothing but a muscle-bound monkey. Kim just flipped him off, earning a snigger from Erika _and_ Nicole. Betty laughed, as well, then gestured to get everyone else's attention. She hefted the Neutralizer.

"So how does this thing work?" she asked.

"Well, I originally designed it to detect the specific wavelength of . . . of Nicole's plasma powers," Erika explained. "It then creates a beam of an opposing wavelength, which then attracts the wavelength of her plasma, drawing it into the Neutralizer. I'm guessing that the wavelength of Hego's 'glow' was similar enough to the wavelength of Nicole's powers for the Neutralizer to work on it."

"So will it work on you?" the raven-haired woman asked, leaning forward.

"Normally, with how I made it, no," the other woman said in her accented voice. "But with access to the appropriate tools it shouldn't take long for me to alter it to do so."

"Won't you need to analyze the wavelength or whatever it is for it to work on you?" Kim asked. Erika shook her head.

"My powers are electrical. And while there are different wavelengths of electricity, all I'll need to do is modify the Neutralizer to pull in electricity like a magnet. It won't take long."

"It'll hurt, though, won't it?" Betty asked.

"Like a motherfucker," Erika agreed. It wasn't much longer before they landed at Global Justice's headquarters. They were greeted by a squad of GJ soldiers, who took custody of Hego. They would have tried to take Erika along, but a look from Betty - combined with the murderous glare from Kim Possible - made them change their minds. Agent Du, of course, still wore a look of disapproval.

"What is it, Will?" Betty asked as he fell into step with the group.

"Ma'am, I'm . . . I'm just not comfortable with this," he answered. "You've made a deal with a known supercriminal, as well as the person who broke her out. How can you trust them to keep their word?"

"Because they stand to lose a lot more than we do if they break it," she told him. "Electronique is a thorn in our sides, correct?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"And Erika Strobel has absolutely _no_ criminal record, correct?"

"That's true, but-"

"So by stripping Electronique of her powers, we - in effect - remove Electronique from the equation. Erika Strobel can live the life she wants to live. And as far as Kim Possible is concerned, we have no proof that it was actually _her_ that did it, do?"

"There's that photograph, ma'am."

"What photograph?" she asked, telling the by-the-book agent far more than her words said. "Will, in this job, I have to make compromises on how to do things. A deal like this, with Kim and Erika, doesn't come along too often. It takes a supervillain out of the picture, keeps a world-renowned teen hero in the world's good graces, _and_ allows us to punish someone who has escaped justice for their crime for almost six years." The agent held up his hands in surrender and followed the group in.

Once she got her hands back on the Neutralizer, Erika set to work modifying it - with a GJ guard observing her. Kim was nearby, too. Neither of them took offense at the presence of the guard; it was merely standard operating procedure, and something not even Betty would circumvent. The fact that is just _one_ guard actually said that the leader of Global Justice _did_ trust them. Erika knew that Kim really wanted to get in touch with her parents now, let them know that everything would be okay from now on, and was deeply touched that she had chosen to stay with her instead of going off to do that.

"So, Kim, what now?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" the younger woman asked, looking at her.

"With your parents and all. I . . . I assume you'll have to move back home now."

"Until my eighteenth birthday, yeah."

"So what will that do to . . . to us?"

"It's not going to do anything to us."

"Kim, even if we explain everything to your parents, including me, I don't think they'll be too happy with me."

"Erika, I'm not going to let _anyone_ separate us - not even my parents. There's a guest bedroom at their house. You can stay in that."

"Stay? In your parents' house?'

"Well, yeah. You can't stay in . . . uh, back home, all by yourself. Even with the fastest jet, that's one helluva commute."

"What if . . . what if they don't like me? Don't want us . . . being together, because of my past?"

"Then they'll have to deal with it. I'm not letting anything or anyone separate us again."

"I'd say those are big words, but you've got the balls to back them up."

"You'd better believe it, baby." Kim smiled. "Besides, when my mom sees how much we love each other, she'll be extremely reluctant to do anything that'll ruin the happiness and tranquility I obviously have."

"Tranquility? After all of that ass-kicking you did?"

"That's what happens when my tranquility is disturbed."

"Remind me to never disturb your 'tranquility,' then."

About an hour later, she was done. Betty and Nicole came down to the room she had been in, and sent the lone guard out. Betty also shut off all of the recording devices and cameras in the room; after all, this was something that didn't need to have a record made of.

"I don't know if I can do this," Erika said. At Betty's look, she hastily added, "I meant use the Neutralizer on myself, since I know that it _will_ hurt when it happens."

"Would you like someone else to do it?" Nicole asked, her concern genuine.

"Yeah, since this feels like aiming a loaded gun at my own head," she admitted.

"I'll do it," Kim said, stepping forward.

"Are you sure, baby?" she asked. "I know how you feel about causing those you love pain."

"It's because I love you that I'll do it. After all, you're life has changed because of me, right? It may have been your choice to change, but I was the catalyst. So it just makes sense that I do this last major change for you." Erika smiled, her eyes filling with tears, and handed the Neutralizer over to the woman she loved.

"I can think of no one more fitting than you, my love," she said. She locked her eyes with Kim's, and refused to look away even as the device activated with a quickly-vanishing high-pitched whine.

_Possible Residence_

Kim's return home was a celebratory time. Ron and Monique were there, and Kim was surprised – and happy – to see that they had become a couple during her absence. Of course, everyone was curious about the woman that came back with her. She had platinum blond hair, pale ivory-ish skin, and a faint dappling of freckles on her cheeks. Her eyes were a vibrant, almost electric blue. And it was equally obvious that she and Kim were very much in love. Kim introduced her as Erika Strobel, and that she _used_ to be the villainess Electronique. _That_ announcement stunned everyone, but the fierce protectiveness displayed by Kim stopped any objection before it could be uttered. She explained to her parents that Electronique had begun to change when she had used a modified Attitudinator on her and turned her into Switchblade. Ron winced and rubbed his arm; it was out of a cast, but still in a sling. She also explained what had happened after she'd returned home, why she had been so depressed – and why she had broken Electronique out of prison. Then she told everyone about how she and Erika had lived together in a secret getaway, and had gotten to know one another better. Watching Kim as she talked about it all, and watching Erika watch her, told them all that the tale _was_ true; and that their love was just as true, if not more so.

Then came the explanation about Hego. Kim told them all about how she and Erika had decided to strike a deal with Doctor Director; about using the same machine that had been used to strip Shego – Nicole Goldwin – of _her_ powers on Erika, to make her normal again. And how, right after the four of them had agreed to the deal, Hego had shown up and kidnapped Erika and Nicole. Kim didn't hold back any details – though she _did_ leave out the wild and crazy sex she and Erika had engaged in at her undisclosed Italian villa.

"And well, that's that," she finished. "Electronique is no more, and Erika can live the life she missed out on."

"Does she make you happy, Kimmie?" her mom asked, walking up to the couple. Kim instinctively grasped Erika's hand.

"Mom . . . she's the one," Kim replied. "I'm not going to live my life without her in it."

"You really have changed, then?" Ann asked Erika.

"Missus Possible," the blond woman said, "I would no more hurt Kim than I would myself. Making her happy is what makes me happy. I don't know what my life would have been like if things hadn't happened as they had, and I've never bothered to wonder about that. Things are the way they are, and I wouldn't have them any other way."

"So, Erika, do you have a place to stay?" James asked as Ann wrapped both young women in a hug.

"Um, no, not really. There's the . . . place Kim and I were staying at while we were 'on the run' from Global Justice, but that's too far away for just me to live there. And I don't want to take my Kim away from school when she isn't finished with it."

"Very responsible of you," he said, nodding.

"Well, it's obvious that you and Kim love each other very much," Ann said as she released them and stepped back. "I don't . . . I don't want her to have to run away again to be with you. We've got a spare bedroom. You're welcome to it while Kim finishes high school."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be," James told her. "I'm not the sharpest person when it comes to relationships, but even I can see that you and Kim love each other like my wife and I do. And we only want our kids to be happy. If it takes you to make Kim happy, then that's fine by us. So you might as well be family anyway. Now, I imagine there are things Kim left out that are . . . private . . . so all I want to say is be respectful of the other people in this house."

"I . . . I will, sir," she replied, blushing as she realized that he was saying that he and Ann knew that she and Kim were sexually active with each other. What surprised her was that he was also saying that they didn't mind if she and Kim kept up the sexual part of their relationship at the house as long as they kept quiet that it was going on. The party went on for a bit after that, though Ron and Monique left shortly thereafter since Ron had to take her home before going back to his house. Tim and Jim weren't sure what to make of Erika, though one look at Kim caused them to change their minds about picking on the woman.

The two boys went to bed a little earlier than normal, since it _had_ been a trying day. James turned in early, as well, since he had to be at the science center early in the morning. That left just Ann, Kim, and Erika still up. The three women sat in the living room, silently. It was a comfortable silence, the kind found amongst people who enjoy each others' company. Ann was surprised at how comfortable she was around the ex-villain, though as Kim had explained (a little defensively, she'd noticed), it was _Electronique_ that was the villain, not _Erika_.

"So, Erika," she said, breaking the silence, "what is it you want to do with your life now?"

"Well, um, Missus Possible," the blond woman replied, blushing, "I, um, want to be an artist. Not the kind that draws or paints pictures or whatever, but a . . . a singer. When I was kid, I used to sing along to songs on the radio, and I _did_ know how to play the piano at one point."

"Quite a bit of money can be made doing that," Ann told her. "If you can 'make it,' I believe the phrase is."

"Even if she doesn't – and _I_ have no doubt she will – money isn't issue, Mom," Kim said.

"What do you mean, Kim?" her mom asked, confused and now a little suspicious.

"Well, one of my past missions had me rescuing someone very important," she explained, still being cagey in case Global Justice was listening in; she didn't want her sanctuary to be found _this_ soon, though she knew it couldn't remain a secret forever. "They . . . they offered me a reward for saving them, though I tried to refuse it. This . . . person put the money into a special trust fund for me – well, most of it, anyway. The rest was carefully invested and, now, I'm fairly rich."

"I . . . I had no idea, Kimmie," her mom replied, stunned.

"I kinda did," she admitted. "I mean, I didn't at first, until the site received an anonymous message addressed to me. It seemed to be a bunch of junk at first, until Wade figured out it was some kind of encryption scheme and unraveled it. The money wasn't the only thing I was left."

"This mystery place Erika was referring to earlier?"

"Yeah."

"Kim, I can understand you not wanting to tell me-"

"It's not because of you, Mom." Kim reached out and grabbed a notepad from the table and a pen from Erika. She wrote something on the notepad and passed it to her mom. Ann took it and read: _I don't want Global Justice finding it. It's special now. It's somewhere in Italy, though._

"Well, alright, Kim. If you say so," Ann said, carrying on the conversation. She understood her daughter's caution. She wrote her own note and passed it back to Kim. Kim read: _Will we be able to come and visit sometime?_ As she wrote a reply, she said, "I'm sorry, Mom, I really am. I . . . I don't like keeping secrets, as you know." Handing the pad back to her mom, she sat back and took Erika's hand in her own. Her reply to her mom said: _Of course you will! Once I graduate school and we get re-settled there, we'll fly you all out to it. There're plenty of rooms._ Ann nodded and stood up, stretching.

"Well, girls, I think I'm going to go to sleep now," she said. "I have to be at the hospital tomorrow, but not as early as your father has to be at the science center, Kim. Just remember, though, that I want you two to be in separate beds when morning gets here." Ann's insinuation made them both blush, which showed up pretty well on them with their skin tones. After she had left, Erika turned to her beloved and said, "Your parents don't miss a thing, do they?"

"Not usually," she agreed. "They could both tell that not only do we love each other completely and totally, but that we're also sexually involved with each other."

"And neither them minds?"

"My dad probably isn't as at ease with it as he seemed, but there isn't much they could do to stop us from having sex. So, I guess they decided that since we'd do it behind their backs if they forbade us, they might as well give their somewhat reluctant approval. Besides, it's pretty much impossible for one women to impregnate another." She frowned. "Though I once had a dream where I'd gotten pregnant with a daughter that shared my DNA as well as Shego's."

"Nicole's? Seriously?" Erika asked. "When did you have this dream?"

"During that time after you'd knocked me out outside the Middleton Mall but before I woke up in your lair," she replied. "Trust me, it freaked me out a little when I managed to recall it. I'm not saying Nicole isn't attractive-"

"I agree with that."

"-but I think that dream was a result of the fact that I'd kinda known her for a few years and that I'd only recently come out as a lesbian, to myself and my family and friends. I didn't really know you at all, then."

"Relax, Kim," she said reassuringly. "I wasn't hurt or offended that you'd had such a dream. I was just surprised, that's all. Was Nicole a newhalf or something?"

"No, no. I don't really remember, though I think it could have had something to do with cloning, since Drakken _has_ tried to clone her before – and he's cloned me once, though those dissolved when drenched in soda."

"Soda? Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. I think it had something to do with the carbonation of the drinks. Maybe."

"That's too crazy to be made up. So, um, about this guest bedroom?"

"Follow me," Kim told her, standing up. As they headed to it, Kim added, "If you're worried about setting it up or anything, you don't need to. It's always ready for a guest to sleep in. The only things that aren't are the dresser and the closet; those are empty, for obvious reasons."

"So I guess it'll stop being the 'guest' room until you graduate, huh?" Erika asked.

"Yep. Until then, it's _your_ room, to decorate up as you wish."

"With what?"

"Rika, I _do_ still have those bank cards connected to the accounts our money is in," she reminded the other woman. "Just don't go _too_ crazy so Mom won't worry and Dad won't freak out." She grimaced. "And if you get _anything_ that is electronic or mechanical in any way, you might want to get some extra locks for the door."

"Why's that?"

"My brothers. They can make a radio-controlled, space-capable mini-rocket out of a toaster, a cd player, and an electric toothbrush."

"Are you serious?" Erika was stunned.

"As serious as our love for each other."

"Damn. I don't know if _I_ can do that."

"Well, our parents _do_ happen to be a brain surgeon and a rocket scientist." Kim opened the door – because they'd reached the spare bedroom – and showed it to her lover. Erika stepped in and looked around. She was already visualizing how she'd make it hers. And she was overwhelmed by how loving and accepting Kim's family was. She hadn't had a family like that; her parents had always been reluctant to accept her homosexuality, and had practically kicked her out when she became a super-powered individual. That had really been the final domino to fall for her, the straw that broke the camel's back. She turned around with tears in her eyes and hugged Kim. Perceptive, the younger woman knew that her beloved was happy and didn't say anything at all; just returned the hug. It lasted for a while until both of them pulled back and kissed. It started out soft and loving, but it didn't take long for it to become passionate. Kim had to break it off, though.

"What's wrong, baby?" Erika asked.

"We shouldn't get involved in this room," Kim explained. "My parents' room is pretty close, as is my brothers'."

"Oh."

"My room is on the other end of the house, though," the still black-haired girl said slyly. They quickly but quietly left the spare bedroom – Erika's bedroom – and hurried to Kim's room. Climbing up into it, Erika had just finished easing the 'door' back down when she heard a sound. Turning around, she found Kim shucking off her panties. Realizing that she'd been left at the starting line in a race where winning meant finishing at the same time, she quickly took off her own clothes. She'd just straightened up from dropping her own panties when Kim wrapped her in a hug, their naked bodies pressing tightly together. Lips came together and they hungrily devoured each others' mouths. Kim's arms slid up around Erika's neck as Erika's hands slid down to cup Kim's ass. The younger woman jumped up and wrapped her legs around her lover's waist as the taller woman picked her up. Still kissing, their bodies moving against each other, they moved over to Kim's bed where Erika set her down and climbed on top of her. Not once did they break their kiss. Kim's hands moved up to cup, squeeze, and caress Erika's breasts while the other woman braced herself on one hand and sent the other between her lover's legs, eliciting a moaning cry from her. Judging by how both of them were already panting and twitching, it wouldn't be long before they achieved release.

Breaking off the kiss, Erika motioned for Kim to scoot up further on the bed. Grasping her lover's intention, Kim did so and lifted up one leg. The blond woman sat back herself and scooted up, slipping a leg under Kim's raised leg and raising her other leg over the leg Kim had on the bed. Then the two of them scooted closer and closer until their sexes came into contact, bringing a moan from both. Knowing just how loud they could get, both had to consciously keep their volume down, which had the result of stretching out their lovemaking.

Not that either of them were going to complain about that fact.

Erika carefully disentangled herself from her sleeping lover and pulled the blanket over her nude form. She stood beside the bed for a moment, staring down at the young woman who had come to mean so much to her, and who had changed her life so completely. A contented and joyful smile on her face, the blond woman dressed herself and left the bedroom, heading down to the room that, for a little while, would be hers.

_Goldwin/Director residence_

Betty had something on her mind, Nicole could tell; though they'd been together as a couple for around a month or so (give or take), she already knew the older woman well. Whatever it was, it didn't seem like it was something bad or doomy, so she decided to wait until her lover was ready to talk about it. That moment turned out to be during a commercial break in the action-romance movie they were watching.

"Nicole, I've got something I want to say," Betty said as the first commercial came on. "It's nothing bad or anything. It's . . . well, it's something that I've been thinking about a lot lately. I was going to tell you after we'd made the deal with Kim and Erika, but, well, you know what happened."

"Take it easy, Betts," Nicole told her, smiling. "I'm not going to leave you, so don't worry. Just tell me whatever it is."

"You're the most wonderful thing to ever happen to me. Before you, I was an all-business, uptight bitch who was unknowingly hiding her unhappiness. Now, I'm happy. Truly happy. I have a reason to want to relax, I have a . . . a home I can go to, and someone who truly loves me. I know we said that we'll stay together forever-"

"And Heaven help anyone who tries to separate us," Nicole growled.

"-but I want to make it official." Nicole felt as though her heart had stopped.

"What?" she asked. When she turned to look Betty fully in the eye, the one-eyed woman slid off the couch onto one knee, and held out her hand. Nestled in the palm of her hand was an open box with an emerald centered amidst a mixture of diamonds and rubies.

"Nicole Goldwin . . . will you be my wife?" Betty asked. Now tears started falling from Nicole's eyes. To Betty, her lover's smile seemed so bright that the sun would have seemed a broken light bulb in comparison.

"Nothing would make me happier, Elizabeth Director," she replied in a whisper. Everything seemed surreal as Betty slipped the ring on her finger. Then the two were in each others' arms, kissing, their hands caressing and groping. Soon, clothes were being tossed away until both of them were naked. And they celebrated their joy at this momentous step in an ageless and voiceless manner.

When Betty woke up the next morning, she was surprised to feel a sharp, throbbing pain in her head. She also felt unusually sluggish and dizzy; trying to stand up only sent her crashing back to the floor. _Wait a minute_, she thought groggily. _Floor?_ Looking around, she saw she _was_ on the floor; specifically, the floor of the living room. After their lovemaking on the couch, they'd gone to the bedroom and made love a couple more times before falling asleep. Looking around, she was even more surprised to see that the living room was a wreck; the couch was ripped up, the tv was broken, and the expensive coffee table – which had already been replaced – was once again shattered completely. Feeling the back of her head, she suspected that, once again, she had gone through the table.

"Nicole?" she called out, her second attempt to rise succeeding. She found she was wearing a pair of dark blue pajama pants with a matching shirt, though the shirt was ripped pretty much to shreds. "Nicole!" she called out again, this time in a shout. With a sinking feeling, she suspected her fiancee wouldn't answer. A quick, stumbling search throughout the penthouse apartment confirmed that suspicion; Nicole was nowhere to be found. Finding her communicator hidden under the bed, she fumbled with the controls and dialed up Global Justice.

"Agent Du?" she said, her voice a little slurred.

"_Doctor Director, are you alright?"_

"No, Du, I'm not," she said, struggling to stay coherent. _Concussion_, she thought. _At least._ "Listen, I need an alert put out. Nicole is . . . missing. She's . . . she's not here and . . . the place is a wreck. I think . . . I think something happened, but I . . . I can't really remember."

"_Alright, ma'am. Just sit down. I'm alerting all Global Justice facilities across the globe, and I'm dispatching an emergency response team to your location."_

"Good man," she told him, sitting down. That's when she felt the moisture on her shirt. Looking down, she saw a spreading dark stain. For a moment, she just stared at it, not realizing what it was. Then it clicked, and she raised the communicator again. "Will? Better . . . tell them to . . . hurry. I'm . . . in a bad way. Get . . . get Kim Pos . . . si . . . ble . . ." Her voice slurred out as she lost consciousness and collapsed from the bed to the floor with a heavy thud that told Agent Will Du all he needed to know.

_Possible residence_

Kim awoke with a jolt when her kimmunicator went off. It had been quite a bit of time since she'd heard that sound so it took her a few seconds to register what it was. The first thing she noticed as she pulled it out of her nightstand's drawer was Erika's absence. Apparently, the older woman made slipped away while she was asleep, to follow the ground rule Ann Possible had laid out for their 'nightly liaisons.'

"Hey, Wade, what's the sitch?" she said, ending with a yawn.

"_Kim, you and Erika need to get to Global Justice's headquarters face. Get yourselves together. I've got a ride on the way."_

"What's wrong, Wade? What happened?" Kim asked, her drowsiness vanishing.

"_It's Doctor Director, Kim. She's hurt, not too bad, though. And she's asking for both of you."_

"All right, we're on our way."

**E/N:** Holy jalapenos! Just when things seem to be going right, something comes along and messes it up! Read and review, please. ~R2


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER:** As always, Kim Possible and all associated characters are the property of Disney. It's sad but true. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh; just thought I say that. Read the second author's note to learn why.

**A/N:** This story was actually inspired by the still in-progress fic, **A Shocking Truth**, by Magic Basher54986. I did a search for Kim Possible/Electronique fanfics, and Magic - who also goes by Talon - has the only one. Well, now, there's a second one. Check his story out. You might be 'shocked' by it.

**A/N 2:** The title of this chapter came from the name of a Yu-Gi-Oh (YGO) card; specifically, the Normal Spell Card _called_ Red Medicine.

**Kim Possible**

**A Spark of Something New**

**Chapter 21 – Red Medicine**

_Global Justice Headquarters_

Kim and Erika's ride turned out to be another Wraith jet – remote-piloted by Wade. Apparently, Global Justice had had at least one more stashed away somewhere. Not bothering to question it, the two women – Kim in her mission clothes and Erika wearing clothes that Ann had loaned her that would suffice – climbed into the jet and took off. Kim waggled the stick to let Wade know she had the jet, then throttled it up into full afterburner. At Mach 3, it didn't take long for the jet to get from Middleton to GJHQ. Will was there at the landing pad waiting for them when they got there. Kim didn't waste any time when she got out of the jet.

"What's going on, Will?" she asked. "Wade didn't tell us much, other than that Betty was hurt and we needed to get here ASAP."

"It's not good, Miss Possible," Will Du replied, frowning slightly at her familiar address of him. He motioned that they should follow him. "Doctor Director is in the infirmary. She's suffering from a light concussion, a couple of broken ribs, and an abdominal wound that she nearly bled out from."

"How did it happen?" Erika asked.

"No one knows. Not even Doctor Director. All she can recall is going to bed with Nicole, then waking up on the floor of their living room. According to both her and the emergency response team, the entire living room was a wreck – worse than what you had done, Miss Possible, while you were under the effects of the Reverse Polarizer."

"Is Betty going to be alright?" Kim wanted to know.

"She was stabilized while the two of you were en route."

"Wade said she was asking for us."

"Actually, that was me."

"What?"

"Doctor Director was in no condition to request your assistance, so I informed Mister Load that she was requesting the two of you."

"Will, are you saying you _lied_?"

"No, I didn't lie. You would be the first person Doctor Director would go to for help in a situation like this. I am not offended by that, since Global Justice is primarily a law enforcement agency. When it comes to the impossible, Miss Possible, you're the one the world turns to."

"Well, thanks, Will."

"I didn't agree with her decision about accepting the deal with you two, but if she hadn't, then we'd have to make a deal now in order to get your help." By now, the three of them had entered the building and taken an elevator down to the medical level. Will Du led them into the critical care unit, which told the two women just how bad the one-eyed woman's injuries were. "As you were landing," he said, "I was informed that she had regained consciousness. I requested that the medical staff allow the two of you to meet with her. They were, understandably, reluctant to do so, but said that you could have no more than ten minutes – less if her vital signs fluctuate." He stopped and typed a code into a keypad. A section of the wall hissed and pushed out a couple of inches, then slid to one side. The Asian man stepped aside and made an 'after you' gesture. The two women walked into the room and heard the door close behind them. A doctor turned and saw them. After saying something to one of the nurses, he headed towards them.

"You must be Miss Possible and Miss Strobel," he said. "I'm Doctor Edward M. Harris. I must ask that you keep things as brief as possible. We've stabilized her, but she's still not out of the woods."

"You're saying she could die?" Erika asked.

"It's a distinct possibility," he confirmed. "Except for the abdominal wound, none of her injuries were life-threatening on their own. That one penetrative injury wasn't bad enough to kill her itself, but it allowed her to nearly bleed out before the ERT arrived."

"We won't be long, whether Betty likes that or not," Kim assured the doctor. He nodded, and gestured for them to go the bed. Walking there, they saw Betty wrapped up in bandages and hooked up to a variety of machines. She looked really pale and shaky. But when she saw two of them, a ghost of a smile graced her face.

"I suppose . . . Will brought . . . you in," she rasped through the oxygen mask attached to her face.

"He believed you would've asked for us anyway," the teen replied when they'd reached the bed. The older woman managed a faint, short chuckle.

"That's some . . . initiative I . . . didn't think he'd . . . show."

"We don't have long to talk to you, Betts," Erika said. "Du explained to us what you had told him. Nicole's missing, and the living looked like a battleground. Do you remember anything else?"

"Not . . . really," the one-eyed woman answered. "Except . . . I think I saw . . . uniforms. Maybe . . . masks, too."

"If whoever it was took Nicole, it has to be someone who knew where she lived – or could have learned about it without too much trouble," Kim mused. She held up a hand to stop Betty from saying anything. "It has to be someone who has more than a few henchmen, as well. Killigan is out, since he always works alone. Monkey Fist is likewise out, since I'm sure monkey ninjas would've stood out even in your currently rattled memory. Gemini would've been after _you_, not her, so that rules him out, too." Kim's expression darkened. "Fuck."

"Drakken," Erika said for her.

"Why would . . . he be after . . . her?" Betty asked.

"Revenge," Kim explained. "Didn't you say that when Erika, back when she was Electronique, broke out of prison, Shego quit working for Drakken? That left him without any competent help, so he's probably angry about that. To top it off, she basically abandoned him when she never came back. Drakken isn't the most stable person. After all, his main reason for being a villain was to get revenge on my dad and the rest of their college friends. And I'm pretty sure he wants revenge on me, too."

"Why you?" Erika asked.

"Because I've been a constant thorn in his side for years, I've derailed or ruined every evil scheme he's come up with, and I'm the only person who can fight Shego/Nicole to a standstill. The fact that he didn't take Betty – or kill off hand – is because if she was alive, I would find out about Nicole. Being a hero, I would go save her. And I intend to."

"It'll . . . be a trap."

"Oh, I'm sure it is. He wants Nicole – Shego – back on _his_ side. He wants _me_ out of his way – permanently, probably. Knowing him, he's either created some kind of chemical compound or invented some sort of machine to accomplish his goals." She looked at Betty. "I'm going to have Will Du put in a call to Ron. I'll need his help, too." Sensing Erika's retort, she looked at her beloved and added, "Since Erika's going to be flying the jet. Without your powers, love, you won't be much help in a fighting situation."

"I'll help however I can, Kim, but I want to be there by your side."

"I know, Rika. But knowing you're there, in the jet, will be a major help. And not because I won't have to worry about protecting you. Because you'll be there to pull us out fast when we need it, and there really isn't anyone I trust _that_ much. Ron's been my best friend since pre-K, but he isn't exactly the most coordinated person when it comes to something as responsive as a high-performance, multi-role special operations jet." She chuckled. "Or a jet of any kind."

"When you say it like that, it doesn't make me feel left out."

"I'd never leave you out of anything." Kim looked back at Betty. "Just so you know, after this, I won't be available as much for 'hero work.' I intend to concentrate on my schooling, and then help Erika accomplish _her_ dream."

"Fair . . . is fair," she agreed. "If we . . . really need you . . . though . . ."

"Rest assured, Betts," Erika replied, "_we_ will be there."

_Drakken's Lair_

Nicole was glaring with unsuppressed rage at her former boss, struggling to free herself from the manacles that bound her to the chair.

"It's pointless you know, Shego," Drakken said, watching her. "Those cuffs are specially-designed to inhibit your powers. I'll take them off if you agree to come back to me."

"I'm _done_ being evil, you super-sized smurf!" she yelled.

"Come, come, Shego, enough games," he replied "You're evil, you belong here with me. I'll forgive you for running off and pretending to be normal if you apologize to me and beg my forgiveness."

"Me? Beg? You don't have the balls to _make_ me do _anything_, you moronic blueberry muffin!"

"Enough!" he yelled, storming to his feet. He stalked over to a table in the room and picked up an unnecessarily big gun/drill/needle-looking device – and a couple of gel-capsules. Holding up the 'gun' in one hand, he held out his other hand and showed her the pills. "You'll notice that these are two different colors."

"Really? If you hadn't said anything I wouldn't have noticed."

"I call them Blue Medicine and Red Medicine."

"Oooh, clever."

"Thank you. One is meant for you, and one is meant for Kim Possible when she comes to rescue you."

"What makes you think she'll come after me?"

"Because I had my syntho-ninjas leave that woman you were with alive enough to tell her about what had happened."

"Kimmie isn't the reason I left, you Pac-Man reject! I left because _Electronique_ had broken out of prison and would want revenge on me. I _stayed_ away because I found a life I wanted!"

"It doesn't matter," he said dismissively. "Kim Possible has thwarted every one of my evil schemes, no matter how brilliant they were."

"Brilliant? The _only_ 'brilliant' scheme you_ ever_ came up with was the Li'l Diablo thing!"

"Silence, Shego! As I was saying, Blue Medicine is meant for Kim Possible. Once she is hit with it – since this device here will convert the compound contained within the blue gel-capsule into an energy beam that will fuse itself with Kim Possible's cellular structure. It will then begin spreading and multiplying until it eats her from the inside out."

"That's just sick, you chem-light freak."

"It is _genius_, Shego!"

"My name's Nicole, you birthday candle reject!"

"Whatever. This red gel-capsule is meant for you. If you fail to agree to come back to me, I'll ensure you can't use your powers at all! It'll make you normal! Buwhahahaha!"

"You. Are. _Stupid!_ I'm already powerless, you fungal asswipe!"

"I'll admit your make-up job is flawless," Drakken told her. "Or are you using some kind of holographic projection thing?"

"I. Have. No. Powers. How many times do I have to tell you that before you'll get it, you blue bug!"

"I don't believe that, Shego. There's just no one anyone else is smart enough to figure out how to take away your powers!"

"Gee, don't be so modest, Drakken," she drawled sarcastically.

_Wraith jet, en route to Drakken's Lair_

"How do we even _know_ where Drakken's lair is?" Erika asked Kim as the jet roared towards the place at Mach 3.

"According to Will," Kim said, "Nicole consented to having a subcutaneous tracking chip embedded in her arm. He gave us the frequency it's on, and we're homing in on that."

"Oh. So what's the plan, then? I assume you're not gonna wait for your sidekick to show up to do anything."

"Without knowing what to expect, I can't really make a plan per se. I'll just wing it."

"You be careful, alright?"

"I'll do my best, Rika, but I can't promise anything."

"Just promise you'll come back to me."

"I can promise to do everything I can to come back to you."

_Drakken's Lair_

Kim parachuted out of the jet, though she was using a newer version of her once trademark jetpack backpack instead of a parachute. Drakken's lair seemed typical for him; an underground cave lair hidden inside a dormant volcano. She flew down to the volcano, and found the poorly disguised 'hidden' entrance. _It's like he _wants_ me to find a way in_, she thought. She knew it was a trap, but knew she didn't have a choice if she wanted to save Nicole. Shrugging, she walked into the entrance. She'd only gone a few feet when a trap door opened up underneath her. With a yelp, she dropped down it and slid through a twisting and turning 'pipe' that was like the super water slide at Waterland Fun Park. Then she was dumped on her ass in a big room with, as she had expected, Drakken and Nicole.

"Ah, Kim Possible," Drakken said. "So good of you to finally arrive."

"Hello, Drakken," Kim said, standing up and cocking her hips. "I'd say it's good to see you, but I'm not much for lying." She started sauntering forward.

"I wouldn't be coming any closer, Kim Possible." Drakken pulled his arm from behind his back, revealing some kind of gun-looking device. "I'm just waiting to try out my Injector."

"Injector?"

"_Don't_ get him started, Kimie," Nicole told her.

"You see, Possible, as part of my revenge on you, I created a compound I call Blue Medicine. It is a deadly chemical cocktail that'll eat you from the inside out."

"Ugh, gross," she replied, making a face.

"I told you, Kimmie."

"It's _also_ loaded with another compound I call Red Medicine."

"I think someone's been watching too many sci-fi/action-adventure movies," Kim noted.

"The Red Medicine compound is meant for Shego, and will strip her of her powers."

"She _already_ doesn't have her powers, you blue monkey."

"Shego told me the same thing, and I _know_ I'm the only one with the genius to figure out _how_ to do that!"

"Oh, brother," the black-haired girl groaned. "Humble, much?"

"Silence!" Drakken growled. "Kim Possible, I'm going to make you suffer for all you've done to me . . . _before_ I hit you with Blue Medicine."

"Fine, fine," she said dismissively. "Get on with it." Growling in irritation, Drakken pulled a remote from his jacket and pushed a button on it. Doors opened all around the room, and syntho-drones stepped out. Kim noticed, though, that these ones were different than the last batch she'd faced. These ones were shorter and slimmer than the ones she recalled.

"Meet my syntho-ninjas, Kim Possible," Drakken chortled. "You won't find _these_ so easy to beat! Syntho-ninjas! Attack!"

Without a sound, the two dozen syntho-ninjas sprang at her. Kim managed to leap over their initial attack, then had to twist around in mid-air to avoid the kick from a flying syntho-ninja. Landing on her feet, she was forced onto the defensive as they all attacked at once. She couldn't avoid all of the hits, but managed to block or dodge most of them. Deciding she'd had enough, she jumped into the air, flipped off of a syntho-ninja jumping at her, then bounced off of a second that was doing the same thing. Tucking her knees to her chest, she flipped herself around in a circle as she started coming down. When the snytho-ninjas tried to pile on her, she snapped out with fists and feet. Snapping her legs out in a split, she slammed her feet into two of them, sending them flying backwards. Her fists snapped out in hammer blows, knocking the heads in of two of them and spraying syntho-goo everywhere. Hitting the ground on her feet, she immediately sprang at another mass of them. She threw her fists forward, slamming one through the mid-section of one syntho-ninja while she planted the other one into the 'jaw' of a second. Yanking her fist back, she opened it and sent the knife edge completely _through_ the neck of a third. Using the momentum from her spin, she sprang up into the air and snapped a vicious kick into yet another syntho-ninja. Not only did it burst apart the syntho-ninja, but it sent those pieces flying hard into another two. When she was spinning around, she caught sight of Drakken trying to shoot her with his 'Injector.'

_Gotta get that away from him_, she thought as she ducked under a spin kick from a syntho-ninja and leaped over the head of a second that was trying to hit her with a hammer blow. She stopped paying attention to _how many_ she was hitting and just focused on taking them all out. Flying kicks, pile-driving kicks, hammer fists, and knife edge strikes flashed around as she hit syntho-ninjas left and right. When she was done, syntho-goo was all over the place, and both Nicole _and_ Drakken were staring at her with dropped jaws.

"Now, Drakken, why don't you surrender and let Nicole go?" Kim suggested, shaking off her hands and feet.

"S-stay back!" the blue scientist stammered, backing away from her and raising up the Injector. Kim froze, unwilling to risk getting hit with anything from it. She wasn't sure if Drakken knew what he was doing when he made the Red and Blue Medicines, and wasn't certain if they would work like he claimed – or if they would do something entirely different.

And right just then, Ron came tumbling down the same shaft she did. Unlike her, though, he wasn't able to catch himself and went rolling across the floor – right into Drakken. With a yelp, he fell backwards and hit the floor. Unfortunately, he also squeezed both triggers on his Injector. Rather than a red or blue beam, a _purple_ beam shot out. It began bouncing off of various objects in the lair, making everyone jump and roll – _except_ for Nicole. Kim dodged around bouncing purple beams as she made her way to the raven-haired woman. She was nearly there, too, when zigged instead of zagged – and the purple beam slammed into her mid-back.

_Global Justice HQ_

When Kim came to, she found herself in an infirmary.

"Oh, good. You're awake," said someone from her left. Looking over, Kim saw it was Erika.

"Hey, baby," she said, smiling. "What happened?"

"According to Ron and Nicole, you tried to get to her to free her when some kind of purple ray hit you."

"Oh, yeah," Kim said, remembering. "Anything . . . anything wrong with me?"

"Not according to the Global Justice doctors," the blond woman replied. "They noticed something a little off in your DNA, if I overheard right. But it wasn't anything adverse to your health. And they can't find it now."

"How long have I been out?"

"About a day or so. You were just sleeping, though. No fever, no rashes, nothing inexplicable or unhealthy. Why the worry?" Then Kim explained to her what Drakken had said, about the Injector, and the Red and Blue Medicines. When she was done, her lover was shaking her head. "Well, nobody could find anything wrong with you, so maybe it was a dud."

"Let's hope," Kim replied.

"Listen, Kim," Erika said, looking nervous now. "I . . . I know we haven't known each other long, and this might seem kind of sudden, but . . ." Then she held out her hand. In it was a ring. It had a ruby on it, with a pair of onyx stones – one on either side of it. Kim felt her jaw drop as she looked at the ring, then she looked back up at Erika. "I know you're still underage, and that you've still got to graduate from high school, but . . . when you do, will you . . . will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

**E/N:** As if the answer to _that_ question was a mystery. Read and review, and look for the last chapter to come next.


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER:** As always, Kim Possible and all associated characters are the property of Disney. It's sad but true.

**A/N:** This story was actually inspired by the still in-progress fic, **A Shocking Truth**, by Magic Basher54986. I did a search for Kim Possible/Electronique fanfics, and Magic - who also goes by Talon - has the only one. Well, now, there's a second one. Check his story out. You might be 'shocked' by it.

A/N 2: Also, Talon is writing a Kim Possible/Blue Gender crossover called Red Gender. Y'all should check it out.

**Kim Possible**

**A Spark of Something New**

**Chapter 22 – Two Weddings and a Drastic Revelation**

_Verde Paraiso, one month later_

After Kim had been released from the infirmary, Erika had taken her back to her parents' house. Betty had allowed them to keep the jet, though they had decided to leave at GJHQ since her parents didn't have any space for it. Ann and James happy to learn that she was okay, and surprised that she was going into a 'semi-retired' state on the whole world-saving adventure. Her parents were even more surprised when they learned that Erika had proposed to her, but had agreed to wait until she'd graduated before planning the wedding. A few days after Kim had returned home, a couple of envelopes arrived in the mail. One was addressed 'To the Possible Family,' and turned out to be a wedding invitation – to the wedding between Nicole Goldwin and Elizabeth Director. The second was addressed 'To Kim and Erika,' and was an invitation to _be_ in the wedding. Kim was invited to be Betty's maid of honor, and Erika was asked to be Nicole's best 'man.' Everyone happily accepted.

And now, one month later, it was time. Nicole was dressed in a pair of dark green slacks with a white 3/4-sleeve shirt and a pair of sandles. Betty was wearing a knee-length white skirt and a cream-colored sleeveless top. Kim was dressed similarly, except her top was beige rather than cream, while Erika was wearing a pair of dark blue slacks with a white 3/4-sleeve shirt. The guests of the wedding consisted of Kim's family, Nicole's two unimprisoned brothers (who had given up hero work), Will Du, Betty's parents (her father was seventy-three and her mother seventy), and Nana Possible. Security for the wedding was provided by Global Justice, of course. There wasn't a minister there, but that was by choice of the two being wed. All they wanted was an exchange of vows in front of friends and family. The ceremony itself wasn't long, just Betty and Nicole exchanging vows and rings. The reception, though, was planned to last the rest of the day and part of the night. Nicole had even hired a small band to play for the reception. There was dancing, and both Kim and Erika got to dance with both of the now-wedded women. Now, though, the band was playing a slow song and everyone that could pair up did. So, basically, there was only four couples dancing.

"They look so beautiful," Kim said softly to Erika, watching as Nicle and Betty danced with each other.

"They look so _happy_," her blond fiancee agreed. "I could argue the 'beautiful' remark." Kim chuckled.

"I'm sure you could, love," she replied.

"Just think. In a year or so, that'll be us right there."

"Yeah," the black-haired young woman said dreamily, envisioning the scene.

"Are you going to let your hair go back to being red?"

"I dunno. I kinda like this look. Hardly anybody recognizes me now. Well, except for the people who know me, of course."

"It looks good on you."

"Thanks."

"Only telling the truth. And . . . I _like_ telling the truth."

"Hard to believe this all started with you kidnapping me so you could accomplish your revenge against your ex-girlfriend."

"Amazing where life takes us, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

A few hours later, shortly after the sun had set, the party broke up. Pretty much everyone except for the newly weds, Kim and Erika, and a small GJ security team had left. Kim and Erika were about to leave, too.

"It was wonderful," Kim said to Betty and Nicole.

"Really beautiful," Erika agreed.

"Thanks, you two," Nicole said, hugging them both. "It's nice we're getting along again," she added, looking at Erika.

"It _is_ pretty nice," the blond woman agreed. "Nice to see that you found someone to love, too."

"And same to you."

"Thank you, Kim," Betty said, hugging the teen. "I know I said before, but thank you for rescuing Nicole."

"It's what I did, Betty," Kim replied, returning the hug. "So, what's the plan now for you two?"

"Well, tomorrow, we're going to go on our honeymoon," Nicole said, "then probably back to work."

"You two be safe heading home. It _is_ a long trip back to Middleton."

"We'll leave the jet at the GJ section of the airport," Erika promised.

"It's your jet, so leave it where you want," the one-eyed (and happily married) woman said. "Just make sure you don't crash it this time."

"Hey, we needed a way to get into Go Tower fast," the short-haired girl said.

"So you crashed a multi-million-dollar jet into it?"

"It wasn't really _my_ jet, so I didn't lose much."

"Go home."

"By the way," Nicole put in, "congrats on your engagement."

"Thanks," Erika said. "Like you, Nikki, I found someone I don't want to live without."

"So when are you two getting married?" Betty asked.

"After I graduate," Kim answered. "I'll be eighteen a month or so after that, so the week after my birthday is what we're aiming for."

"And we'd like you two to be there," Erika said.

"I'd be insulted if we _weren't_ invited," Nicole replied.

_One week after Kim's 18th birthday_

Though her parents felt it was too soon for her to be getting married – she'd only turned eighteen last week – they weren't about to gainsay their daughter being happy. And, if they were honest with themselves, they were happy, too. Nicole offered her private island as the location for the wedding, free of charge. The many months between Nicole and Betty's wedding and Kim and Erika's wedding had been spent planning the latter wedding. Monique, of course, had designed Kim and Erika's dresses, and was the one bridesmaid in the wedding party. Ron was opposite her on the side of the 'groom' at Kim's request. Erika didn't mind at all; it made Kim happy and that was good enough for her. Kim's dress was came down to about mid-calf, and only had one strap. It was colored a rich, dark purple, but didn't have any frills or lace. It came down in the back to her waistline, and accentuated her curves nicely. Erika had also chosen to wear a dress, in the same style as her soon-to-be-wife's, except the strap was on the opposite shoulder and was colored a vibrant, electric blue.

Like Betty and Nicole, Kim and Erika didn't have a minister at their wedding. They exchanged their vows, and Kim tossed the flowers. Naturally, it was Monique who caught it (truthfully, she was the only single female _at_ that wedding, so she would've 'gotten' it anyway). A piano had been set up at the reception area, but no one in the wedding band was at it. Yet. While Kim had been in school, Erika had signed up for piano lessons to regain her rusty skills and add to her reprotoire – without telling Kim. Kim was surprised when her wife sat down at the piano and tapped the microphone.

"If I could have everyone's attention," she said. "I wanted to say that I'm happy all of you could come, and that I am incredibly lucky to not only have a wonderful wife like Kim, but to have family and friends like all of you. For the better part of a year, I've been learning and practicing how to play the piano again, since it's been a few years since I last had lessons. The reason why is because I wanted to play a piece for Kim on our wedding. I'm not much for singing right now, so it's just an instrumental." With that, she began playing. If she hadn't said anything, no one would have realized she was a relative novice at the piano. The music she pulled forth from the piano – or that it pulled forth from her – was beautiful and uplifting. It brought to mind images of joy and happiness, peaceful and serene moments. When she was finished, she was met by a moment of silence that was shattered by cheers and a standing ovation. She blushed in embarrassment, though it was chased away when Kim threw herself at her wife and captured her in a tight hug with a kiss added for good measure. Then the wedding band took over and the reception really began.

Though Nicole and Betty had offered the newlyweds the island for their wedding night – and honeymoon – they declined, with thanks, instead flying in their Wraith jet to their home in Italy. Erika carried her across the threshold, then had to visit the bathroom. Kim headed to the master bedroom and undressed in preparation for her first lovemaking as a married woman.

When Erika came in, naked (she had undressed in the bathroom), she found her wife sitting up on their bed, covering herself.

"What's wrong, Kimmie?" she asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She could tell something was bothering the younger woman.

"You remember when you were told about that purple beam hitting me?" the black-haired woman asked.

"Um, yeah," the blond woman replied, a little confused.

"And how no one thought it had done anything to me?"

"I remember."

"Well, it did. I guess it was a delayed reaction or something, though."

"What's wrong, Kim? Do we need to go to the hospital? Global Justice?"

"I don't know if that'll help with this," Kim replied, moving her hands and opening her legs. Erika stared in shock for a few long moments. "A-are . . . are you going to . . . say something?"

"Well," Erika said, looking Kim in the eyes with a smile, "that takes care of the family planning." And she reached forward to grasp Kim's new maleness.

**E/N:** Surprise! That's the last chapter of ASoSN. I hope y'all have enjoyed the story. Let me know what y'all thought of it – and any other thoughts about it you may have.


End file.
